DragonBall Z: End of Darkness
by Japanda82
Summary: A strange female warrior claims to be a saiyan from the future. Why does she hate Goku so much and why is she glued to Vegeta's side? Rated M for some lemon scenes. please review to help direct the story. Vegeta and OC pairing! Head over to my Deviantart acct under the same author name to see art from the story!
1. Prologue

The rain drizzled down, slowly drenching the ruins of the once beautiful landscape. His labored breathing became more ragged, and the Saiyan Prince slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't even feel the rain on his face as it washed off some of the drying blood from his body. The landscape around him was charred and dead as he himself lay dying.

A smile tugged weakly at the corners of his lips as a gargled 'heh' escaped his mouth. The great warrior, prince of all saiyans, former destroyer of entire worlds for the sheer fun of it, defeated while defending the life of another. Vegeta managed a full smirk. He would not have it any other way.

"You look happy for someone who is dying Ouji-sama," a voice said from above him. Her youthful face came into view, her eyes brimming with barely held back tears. The rain stuck her hair to her face as she knelt into the mud beside him.

"Happy to die for the right cause," he chuckled softly before another violent coughing fit over came him, spraying blood across her face.

She took his glove off and held his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, although he couldn't feel it. "I will miss you Ouji-sama. Hopefully I can join you soon."

With failing strength he shook his head. "No, you must live. There is one who can stop him. Go back and find the one who can end it all. It has been done before. This is my final order," Vegeta whispered weakly.

"With my life if needed…dwarf," she whispered in return, attempting humor. She bent forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Good bye, brat," he said weakly, squeezing her hand with the last of his remaining strength. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his battered body finally gave up its fight and let go.

The girl leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, letting her tears fall freely. "Farwell, Vegeta," she finally managed. She crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes before taking her leave.


	2. Chapter 1

"So," Bulma started, refilling the coffee cup in front of Chi-Chi and sitting down on the couch across from her, "How is Gohan taking the empty house?"

Chi-Chi blew some steam off of the drink and took a small sip. "He stays with us at the house most of the time. I don't think he likes the quiet."

Videl, Gohan's new wife, had taken a position with a company on the big main land and was scheduled to be gone for about two years. She had allowed Gohan to visit but due to how busy she was, she had insisted Gohan remain behind. Even Krillin and 18 were gone off world. "I feel bad for him. With Piccolo and the others on Namek that poor guy has no one around. Know anything about when they return?" the blue haired woman asked.

"With Piccolo, who knows? I think Yamcha returns from his baseball league soon but other than that…" Chi-Chi sighed. "My poor baby is so lonely."

Bulma titled her head. "Doesn't he spend time with Goku?"

She rolled her eyes. "He is always either training with your husband or training with King Kai."

"Here I thought I was keeping Vegeta busy with all the work I was giving him," Bulma laughed. "Which reminds me, he better hurry up and finish losing to your husband and get back to the lab." Both the women had a good laugh and continued to discuss other matters.

Goku staggered slowly to his feet, breathing heavily. He looked at the equally tired saiyan a few feet away from him and grinned. They hadn't even gone super today and still the Prince had been in the best form the taller saiyan had ever seen, not to mention the last couple times they had sparred. It was to the point the saiyan had come very close to defeating Goku a few times. The saiyan loved the challenge. Ever since Buu had been defeated, things had calmed down but that left the two full blooded saiyans restless. They were born to fight and even the gentle Goku couldn't ignore that. Even though the Prince now held a job at Capsule Corp, they still trained almost every day. Vegeta had surprised everyone by turning out to be almost as much a genius in mechanical engineering as his wife was. He could build whatever Bulma would think up and even improve upon them in some cases. Goku often envied that about the Prince but he wouldn't trade his quiet life with his family for anything.

"We are done for the day, Kakarot," the saiyan in question suddenly announced. Goku could only blink in confusion. "I have work to do clown. Some of us actually have resposnsibilities and cannot loaf about all day."

Dusting himself off, the tall saiyan flashed a large grin and thumbs up. "We can't all be geniuses. Same time tomorrow then?"

The Prince gave a nod and a grunt in the affirmative and took off for home. Goku decided to hang around and rest for a moment and lay down on his back to watch the sky. Picking shapes out of the clouds when he could, he sighed contently and had almost fallen asleep when a bright flash suddenly lit up the sky. He thought it might have been Vegeta coming back for more but his energy signature was still on its way home. He leapt to his feet as what looked like a black tear in the sky itself opened and closed with a thunderous explosion but not before something came out of it. Whatever it was, it crashed hard enough to send a shockwave that almost knocked him over and sent a massive cloud up into the air. Goku promptly flew over to investigate.

Goku only had to fly for a few moments to arrive at the scene. He landed and waded into the dust. It soon cleared and he came upon a large crater with what looked like a person lying in the middle of it. He slid down the crater and gently came to a stop next to the prone form. It was a girl, looking 20-25, with short black spikey hair. She was dressed in a black top with a red hood and blue shorts with white shoes adorning her feet. Her left arm was laying over her face and when he grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse he noticed something odd. There was a tattoo of the crest of the royal family of Vegeta-sei! His mind raced to recall if Vegeta had ever mentioned anything about having siblings but came up with only a brother. Whatever the case, he needed to get her to Capsule Corp for medical attention. The Prince would be able to explain anything after that what attended to.

He gently scooped her up in his arms and she started to stir. Now that she was starting to come around her power level was starting to rise up as well and Goku could only stare. What he felt was unreal. It was almost higher than his and he sensed it was only barest hint of the power he felt locked away in her. The girl's eyes started to flutter open and the saiyan was shocked at who she reminded him of. She looked almost just like Chi-Chi, except with green eyes. This was getting too strange for the warrior.

"Wh…where…am I?" she stammered out quietly

"You're on earth. What is your name?" Goku asked, happy she seemed to be coming around alright.

She groaned and tried to stand, so he put her down. "Ikari. My name is Ikari." Her back was to him as she dropped her hands on her knees to catch her breath. The royal symbol was also on the back of her hooded top. "So I actually made it. What is the year?" she asked, standing up and looking around.

"Year?" Goku asked, confused. "Are you from the future? What is with the symbol on your shirt and arm? Are you related to Vegeta somehow?"

Ikari spun quickly to face him and their eyes met. "Vegeta? Where is he? Where is Ouji-sama?" the girl cried. Her eyes went wide as it looked like she recognized him. Her expression quickly shifted from fear to anger. "You!" she cried angrily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Goku stammered his hands up and he stepped towards her.

He was given no warning other than her dropping down into a fighting stance before she attacked. Goku managed to dodge the fist the barely missed his ear and dropped, trying to take out her legs from under her. He didn't want to hurt the girl, only to stop her and figure out what the hell was going on. The kick landed but she quickly righted herself and Goku took the opening to leap back and put distance between them. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?" he shouted at her, trying to figure things out.

"I won't let you kill anyone else!" the girl yelled back at him, crouching down and preparing to come at him again.

Goku was stunned by two things: this was Vegeta's stance she was dropping into and…KILL?! That stopped the saiyan in his tracks. "Kill? ME? I haven't killed anybody!"

She moved faster than Goku could keep up with. Ikari drove her fist hard into his midsection and knocked the breath completely out of him. In the same motion she grabbed the front of his gi and actually lifted him up off the ground.

"Funny," she snickered, "I remember you being stronger."

Goku regained his breath and smiled. "Oh I am. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't if you tried," she retorted back, her grin matching his.

The saiyan's mind raced. This was his grin on her face, his familiar energy signature threading through her own, the same as with Gohan and Goten. There was a chance she might be his sister or something and that wasn't that far-fetched of a possibility. He hadn't even known about Raditz until he landed on earth but that didn't explain all the similarities to Vegeta. This was not the time to ponder such things. "Care to let me try?"

Ikari snorted at him. "Fine then, if you really want to give a shot at actually trying…" She released him and allowed him to recover himself.

A deep part of Goku loved all of this, a good battle with a challenging opponent. Sure Vegeta was a great fight but this person… she was an equal, no more than that and was going to be a great challenge to defeat. He could sense she wasn't evil or even bad; she just didn't like him for whatever reason. Goku decided to test the power he could feel she was hiding. "I'm guessing you know what a super saiyan is?"

"I am familiar with it," Ikari answered, rolling her eyes at him.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to make sure. Would you do me the honor of facing me in a match? If I win would you please tell me where you are from and why are you here?"

"I planned on doing that anyways but I will honor your request and in return I promise I won't kill you," she said, clasping her hands behind her back like a child and grinning.

"Heh, if that is the way you want to go," the saiyan chuckled, floating up into the air.

Goku exploded into super saiyan three and waited for the girl to do something, but she just stood there. He charged her with a cry. Ikari looked at him disinterestedly and didn't make any move to get out of the way. He brought his fist back and swung it down as hard as he could. The warrior could only blink in surprise as she reached out and grabbed his fist at the last second like it was nothing. Ikari smirked at him and burst into super saiyan two herself. Her golden hair looked just like Gohan's but longer. In the same motion she flung him to the side, following the movement with a hard kick to his ribs. Already tired and still damaged from his match with Vegeta earlier, it slowed him enough for her to land a solid blow to the side of his head. Goku quickly recovered and drove his head forward, smashing her in the face. She stumbled a few steps and he kicked her between the shoulders. It landed but Ikari managed to drop and spin in the same move, driving her heel into his knee. Goku fell and tried to roll away from her but she was faster. She leapt and with all of her weight drove her knees hard into his back, shattering a few of his ribs. Goku's head snapped back in an agonized scream.

With one hand, she grabbed his hair and drove his face into the dirt and raised the other. Goku could feel the energy she was gathering for an attack. "I may have lied to you a little while ago about killing you and I am truly sorry for that," Ikari whispered darkly into his ear.

Goku sensed the incoming power screaming towards them and in the instant before it arrived he managed to gather his arms underneath him. With a cry he heaved upwards as hard as he could. The motion flung Ikari up into the air high enough for the newly arrived Vegeta to bury his shoulder into her side. It sent her flying with a loud squawk of surprised pain and thankfully Goku could breathe again. The prince landed in front of the downed saiyan and he couldn't help but chuckled to himself. Vegeta saving his life and protecting him? The Prince was never going to let him forget about this.

"If anyone is going to be killing Kakarot, it is going to be me," Vegeta growled menacingly. He looked back over his shoulder and snorted. "Pick yourself up, clown. This is just embarrassing."

Goku struggled to his feet, breathing labored from the busted ribs and they both watched as the girl struggled to her feet, now out of her super saiyan state. She wasn't hurt at all and seemed to be shaking her head and gathering herself. "Surprised to even see you here Vegeta."

"I felt this power and came back to investigate. I didn't think I would find you face down in the dirt, fine sight though it was," Vegeta chuckled. He point towards Ikari. "Who exactly is that anyways?"

"I was kind of hoping you would know."

"What? Why would I have any idea who that is?" the Prince asked the battered saiyan.

"Well, she fights the exact same way you do and she has your royal symbol on her arm and her shirt so I thought maybe you knew her," Goku answered, powering down to normal himself. "Only thing I know is that she is a saiyan like we are."

The Prince shook his head. "No idea." They both walked over to where Ikari was brushing the dirt and rubble from her shirt. "Identify yourself now!" Vegeta ordered.

She snapped instantly to attention and whirled around. The naked happiness in her eyes made Goku smile. "Ouji-sama! It is you!"

Ikari grabbed the Prince before he could react and crushed him in a hug, dancing them around in a circle as she did. Goku could only laugh at this strange sight. Vegeta finally managed to free himself and leapt away from her. "Get the hell off of me! Who are you even touching me?!" he shouted angrily, glaring at the still grinning girl.

"I am so sorry Vegeta. It has just been so long. Please forgive me," Ikari exclaimed, dropping to one knee before him and bowing.

"Heh. You see Kakarot, this is proper respect," Vegeta smirked at the still grinning saiyan. "I think I like this one here already."

Ikari leapt back to her feet, smiling broadly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, clapping happily.

"Will you tell us where you come from now?" Goku asked, Vegeta nodding in agreement.

"Don't speak to me, third class," Ikari snapped at him, crossing her arms and giving him her back. Goku blinked at this outburst.

It was then Vegeta finally saw the crest on her shoulder the clown had been talking about. It was no mere tattoo and he knew this was a conversation to be held later in private but he couldn't help but taking an instant liking to the girl, something he never did. "You will address me then," he said in response, not being able to hold back the smirk at her response to the clown.

"Yes, Ouji-sama. Just not quite yet, if we can wait just a little bit," Ikari answered, facing the shorter saiyan. She was able to meet him eye to eye and for some odd reason that pleased him.

"What is it?" the Prince demanded impatiently.

The girl suddenly looked very sheepish and her stomach growled loudly. Vegeta dropped his head into his hand, groaning as Goku's echoed the sentiment. The hungry pair mimicked each other without realizing it as they put their hands behind their heads and laughed. The Prince raised an eyebrow at this and when Ikari caught herself she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The taller saiyan as usual just looked perplexed. He reached out, probably to put a hand on her shoulder but the girl swung her arm backwards fast. She caught him hard enough in his already damaged ribcage to send him flying back several feet. Not even bothering to pay attention to his pained cry, Ikari simply floated over to the crater she had made upon landing and disappeared for a second before returning to the Prince's side with a worn back pack.

"Shall we?" Ikari asked, returning the Prince's smirk. The pair blasted off towards Capsule Corp, a protesting Goku following behind.


	3. Chapter 2

"Well," Ikari began, "Where do you want me to start? I'm going to have to jump around a bit so please bear with me." Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp and after the girl had eaten enough food to make even Vegeta flinch they all occupied the living room, Ikari standing in the middle of the group.

"The beginning would be nice," Vegeta answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the chair Bulma occupied.

The girl paced for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Alright. First off, Vegeta," she said, turning towards the saiyan, " have you made your wish yet?

"What?! How do you even know about that?" Vegeta exclaimed, completely caught off-guard by the girl's question. He hadn't spoken to anyone about the idea that had been swimming around in his mind.

"What? What wish are you talking about? You haven't said anything to me about a wish," Bulma asked, turning towards her husband.

He quickly regained his composure. "That's because I haven't told anyone about it. It is just an idea I have been thinking about. There is no way you could have known."

"Well, then how does she know Dad?" Trunks asked, pointing at Ikari from where he sat with Goten and Gohan on Ikari's right.

"Like I said, this is going to bounce around a bit, so let me explain something real quick. As a Prince and future ruler of his people, Vegeta has been groomed since birth to safeguard and protect the Saiyan race and Planet Vegeta-sei, but as we all know, someone had other plans…" She trailed off, sparing a glance towards the scowling saiyan. "Even though he can be a bit of an, well, not to put too fine a point on it but an asshole," Ikari said, smirking and pausing to let the snickers die down, "it is still a major part of who he is. He now helps to safeguard the Earth but he is watching his race die. Before much longer, the Saiyan blood will be so diluted it will be extinct."

Goku turned towards Vegeta. "Is that true Vegeta? Does this all really bother you?"

"What do you think clown? I have been trying for years to think of a way to prevent our extinction. I can't wish back the Saiyan race or Vegeta-sei because it has been too long since it was all destroyed," he growled at the taller warrior. How in the hell did this girl know all this about him?

"You do figure it out. Use the dragon balls to wish for a pure blooded saiyan to be born," Ikari said. "Not only that, but one's who offspring, no matter who they mate with, will always produce pure blooded saiyans. Essentially, restarting the saiyan race," she explained to him and her crowd.

"How do you know all of this?" Chi-Chi asked, pretty sure even her husband could figure it out by this point.

Ikari shrugged her shoulders and turned to face Vegeta. "I am the result of that wish. I am from the future, if that wasn't already obvious."

"What?!" everyone but Vegeta cried together.

"So you are Vegeta's daughter huh?" Gohan asked, recovering first.

"Well, no. I am not Vegeta and Bulma-san's child," Ikari said shyly, turning several shades of red.

"There is no way you are Kakarot's offspring!" Vegeta cried angrily. "I would have wished it to be my bloodline that saves my species, not this clown's!" he snapped, gesturing at a surprised Goku.

"My mother wanted a daughter after having only sons. You begrudgingly agree and as long as my children are fathered by someone with any amount of saiyan blood in them, my children will always be full blooded saiyans," Ikari said. She turned towards Chi-Chi and the resemblance was too obvious to miss.

"Why do you have green eyes then?" Chi-Chi asked her.

"Very rarely, pure-blooded saiyans are born with an eye color other then black or brown with green being the rarest so genetic lottery I guess " the girl answered.

"I knew we were related somehow, but I never thought like this! This is so awesome!" Goku said happily, starting towards Ikari to hug her.

She jumped back from him and glared in a way that stopped him cold. "Stay away from me," she warned.

"If Goku is your dad, why are you acting like that towards him?" Bulma asked, taken aback by the girl's reaction.

Ikari gave him one final glare and turned towards Bulma. She wrapped her arms around herself and paced a bit more. "Before that, two more things. Long ago, probably since time began from what I have been able to gather, there has been an entity. Whatever its name once was has been long forgotten. This, thing, lives of the evil of the universe and it does so by possessing powerful beings and feeding off of the death and destruction that they cause. When the current host dies or is destroyed, it simply goes to another. In a sense, it is immortal."

"That kind of sounds like Buu," Gohan interjected.

Ikari nodded. "For time out of mind, that is where it dwelled. It was also very happy there, until…" she trialed off, slowly turning towards Goku.

"I defeated him," Goku said, finishing the sentence. "Wait, does this mean it lives in me now?" he asked, sounding panicked.

Ikari shook her head. "No, you are far too pure hearted for it to exist in as you are now."

"Are you saying I become evil?" the warrior asked quietly, staring at his hands.

"Yes, and when you do, you become the greatest evil the universe has ever known," she said darkly.

Everyone but the three full blooded saiyans laughed. "Goku, evil? I find that hard it believe," Bulma said incredulously.

"Let me explain a little bit more and then I will prove it to you." Ikari began her nervous pacing again. "Every saiyan possesses a great evil within them. It's what drives us to fight, conquer and win. Those that learned to harness this part of themselves become extremely powerful."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and went to stand by her side. "She is right. Those saiyans that can control it are unstoppable. Mine is channeled through pride and desire to become stronger," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know how it works for half saiyan's but I am assuming to a lesser degree. You however," she said, turning back towards Goku, "You had that part of you locked away when you hit your head landing on Earth. You can tap into a little bit but essentially your true saiyan nature was never able to develop," she said to the saiyan. "It did however, become a personality, almost a separate person all its own, and it is not a nice one."

"When we fused, I felt it, "Vegeta spoke up, giving the girl a confirming nod.

"But Dad isn't evil at all," Goten said, looking at the pair in disbelief.

"Goku isn't, but Kakarot, his true saiyan nature is. It has been locked away, ignored and unchecked all his life," Ikari explained.

"So this thing somehow unlocks this part of me," Goku asked, clearly disturbed by this revelation.

"It took a great tragedy so that you were weak and broken enough for it to get hold of you but I don't think even it was prepared for what it unleashed. A creature all too happy to cause all the death and destruction and chaos it could ever want," she answered.

Gohan put a hand on his shaken father's shoulder to try and calm him. "So what is the tragedy it uses?"

Ikari was silent for a moment then looked at Chi-Chi. "My mother's death. From what I could gather it killed my mother in childbirth and tried to kill me. It almost succeeded. That is when it entered your mind but it still took three more years to break your will and free Kakarot. So at least you went down fighting." She took a small metal orb from her back pack and absent-mindedly played with it. "You see, I grew three times faster than normal. It wasn't wished for but a side effect of the wish. Till I turned 18 for every one year I lived I actually grew three and my power levels grew the same way. When I was born, I was taken in by Bulma and Vegeta to be raised here. Goku had started to change for the worse; only no one knew why and just assumed it was Chi-Chi's death. Either way, it was decided I would be better off here. He," Ikari placed her hand on the forearm of the saiyan beside her, "took to training me as soon as I could walk. Ouji-sama was also the only one who realized what was really going on with Goku, only no one believed him. I did, but he was my master so I would go along with whatever he said. I was only a child."

"Wait, what about us? Didn't we help with you at all?" Goten asked suddenly.

"You, Gohan and Trunks were such awesome big brothers. The three of us got into trouble all the time and Gohan was always teaching me everything he knew since he knew Mother would have wanted me to study. Bulma-san was a great mother but my life was pretty much doing what Vegeta told me to do and trying to get stronger for him," Ikari said, smiling and ruffling Goten's hair lovingly.

"So that makes me your big brother huh and you have to do what I say?" The young demi-saiyan grinned evilly and Ikari stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"When I was nine, Vegeta went off world. He was so angry at being doubted and even at times being blamed for Goku's worsening behavior he just had to get away for a little while. That is when your saiyan side, Kakarot was unleashed." Ikari's face scrunched up as she recalled her experiences. "I cannot accurately describe the destruction you cause as you murder everyone you loved. You would have killed me if Vegeta hadn't shown up and saved me. We are the only ones that escape with our lives that day and we have been hunted down repeatedly for the past thirteen years." She looked fondly at the saiyan next to her then back over to Goku. "Planet to planet, star system to star system, no matter where we ran you always found us. The number of lives and planets you have destroyed is beyond counting. Entire galaxies fall to your hands. Where ever you found us you destroyed that planet. You became the greatest villain and in an odd turn of events Vegeta becomes the universe's greatest hero for trying to stop you. You would almost kill us and then let us run again. Our lives were your twisted game."

"Well that explains why you get along with the baka so well but I still find it really hard to believe what you say about Goku being evil," Bulma interjected.

Ikari regarded her silently for a moment and then stood up. She lifted her shirt up until the bottom of her bra showed and everyone, this time Vegeta included, gasped to varying degrees in surprise. Her torso was a horrid crisscross of scars and old injuries. She turned till her back was towards Bulma and looked at her over her shoulder. A long jagged scar, much older than the others ran part way up her spine. "That one that run's up my back? After Goku went evil and ripped my tail off he took a good chunk of my spine along with it. I only lived because Sensei showed up at the last minute and gave me a senzu bean, saving my life. Whatever dark energy Kakarot uses to inflict injuries regular senzu beans don't do too much to heal it but because what he did to me was just a physical wound the bean worked fine," she explained as she dropped her shirt back down. Now that Vegeta really looked at the girl he could see more scars on her arms and legs.

Goku looked like he was going to be sick and even Ikari felt bad for him. "So why are you here? Are you here to…kill me to prevent all this?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I knew when I came back; Kakarot would find a way to follow me. I was told someone here in the past was the key to defeating him and the thing that controls him for good."

"Told by who?" Vegeta asked after a bit of a silence.

"You did, before you died," she answered matter of factly.

"What? Why would I have said that?" he asked in surprise.

Ikari shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I am hoping to find that out."

"What is that thing in your lap?" Trunks broke in suddenly, tapping on the orb in her lap.

"Something I came up with," she said proudly. "A lot of the places we went couldn't speak our language so I made these to transfer my memories into so I can use my ki to show them like a movie and still get our point across to whomever we encountered. I wanted to show you the night everything went to hell so you have an idea of what you are up against," Ikari said, holding it up so everyone could get a better view. "It's from my perspective. I was only nine at the time so it isn't exactly the greatest, sorry."

She closed her eyes and the orb floated gently up, encased in the purple ki flowing from her hands. It expanded until it was a few feet across and easily viewed by everyone who had gathered behind her.

_At first everything was black, and then the world slowly came into focus. An older Trunks appeared, shouting to wake up, we have to get out of here. There is a sleepy mumble and then a loud explosion. Trunks, already looking beat up, grabs the child and runs from the room just as it goes up in a large explosion. She turns to look over his shoulder and sees the black outline of Goku approaching, the lifeless body of Gohan being dragged behind him. The figure turns, the eyes now black and orange, and sees the pair. A crying girl can be heard asking what is going on before suddenly being ripped away from Trunks. Goku moves too quickly for the girl to really see and he puts his arm through the purple haired demi-saiyan. He yanks it back, spraying him and the girl with blood and kicks the now lifeless body of her protector away. The dark saiyan holds her above his head and laughs. She drives her foot into his face and she is dropped to the ground, running as soon as she touches down. Suddenly there is a great pain in her back and she is knocked to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth. The girl turns to look over her shoulder and sees him, her tail in his hand. A sickening tearing sound is heard and the child screams. Her tail, still in his hand along with part of her spine, is no longer attached to her body. The view fades to black and all she can hear is laughter._

_The vision swims back into focus as a boot is speeding towards her head but it never lands. There are scuffling sounds and Vegeta's face comes into view, a long gash crossing his eye on the left side of his face. He shoves a bean into her mouth and forces her to swallow it. She is dragged to her feet in time to see Goku attack him. She watches as Vegeta fights back a valiant but losing battle and is caught in a massive ki blast. She staggers to where he has been thrown against a crumbled wall and starts to cry. He grimaces in pain and his right arm is shredded. The dark saiyan advances on them and Vegeta tries to do a Final Flash but he can't get the ruined arm up. She puts one hand on his shoulder to complete the connection and puts her little hand next to his and massive Final Flash wave fires. The enemy appears to be gone as she puts her hands on his damaged arm, purple energy flowing from her hands and into him. The arm is healed but he will carry the scars until the day he dies._

_Vegeta picks up the small girl in his arms and starts back to the ruin of Capsule Corp. He suddenly puts her back down and frantically digs through a pile of rubble. The lifeless body of Bulma is slowly uncovered and the Prince can only howl in rage and grief as he gathers the body in his arms. Even at her young age the girl knows to move away and give him space. She wanders and picks up the CC flag that hung in Trunks's room and even comes across a piece of Goku's gi with the Turtle Hermit symbol on it. It was custom to gather mementoes from fallen comrades and she does this to give the Prince his space._

_He is so distraught that he never sees Goku in the sky above them. The girl does sense something and looks to see the massive Kamehameha wave speeding towards her master. She gets to him just before it hits and on instinct latches on to his arm, using Instant Transmission to avoid impact. They reappear in one of the space pods in the hanger and Vegeta is up and pressing buttons. They launch into space just in time to avoid the planet's explosion. The two survivors watch from the window as the remains from the place they once called home scattered into space. The Prince looked down at the weeping child, attempted a reassuring a smirk and carried her to one of the sleeping compartments of the ship._

Ikari opened her eyes as the orb returned to normal size. She wiped away a stray tear and put the sphere back into her bag. No one said a word and the silence was deafening. Everyone's faces registered various stages of shock and horror, while Vegeta unconsciously had put his hand on Ikari's shoulder. Goku looked a mixture of angry and sick and turned his back to everyone. Chi-Chi went to his side and held him.

"So," Ikari said into the silence, "That is why I am here."

Bulma, who had gripped her husband's other hand tightly was the first to speak. "It is so hard to believe our sweet Goku has had this evil inside him all along but…" she said quietly, trailing off.

"That is why I have two goals. First is to find a way to destroy Kakarot because he will find a way to follow me here. The other is to stop you from making that wish. If Chi-Chi doesn't die, none of this ever happens and I am already born so the wish doesn't need to be made again," Ikari said, turning to look at Vegeta.

The Prince nodded. "How long till he gets here?'

Ikari put her arms behind her head and thought. "Last time, he gave me about six months but he also has to find a way to get here so a year, year and a half tops."

"What do we do till then?" Goten asked, breaking into a jaw cracking yawn that reminded everyone of the late hour.

"We train," Goku answered, finally breaking his silence. Everyone turned to look at him. He slowly turned back towards the group, grim determination on his face. "We train like we never have before. This isn't just any strong enemy we will be facing, but me and a much stronger me at that." He clenched his fists and looked at Ikari. "I am sorry for what has happened to you and what you have been through at my hands. You have no reason to trust me right now, but I promise I will work to change that."

Ikari glared at him but nodded all the same. "Then it is settled. We start early tomorrow morning so everyone get a good night's rest. Let's all work hard to make sure that future never happens!" Goku cheered, and the others with the exception of Ikari and Vegeta cheered with him.

The Son family left and Bulma turned towards Ikari. "Well, I bet it has been forever since you have had a hot shower and a nice warm bed. I will set you up with your own room and you can borrow some of my clothes while yours are washed and we buy you some more," she said cheerfully.

Ikari hopped in one place and clapped happily. "Oh thank you! You have no idea how good that sounds right now!" She hugged Bulma and they started towards the living quarters, chattering happily like they had known each other forever.

Before they got too far, Vegeta grabbed Ikari by the arm and pulled her aside. "We are not done talking yet. After training tomorrow, there will be a discussion about this," he said, tapping the symbol on her shoulder. The girl nodded in agreement and hurried to catch up with Bulma.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, after everyone had eaten a good meal at Capsule Corp, the warriors all gathered at the training grounds. Gohan and Goku were already sparring against each other while Vegeta leaned against a nearby tree, waiting to spar with Ikari. Goten and Trunks sat with the female saiyan who was lying on her back in some of Bulma's workout clothing she had been nice enough to lend her. Her arms up behind her head and balancing a small ki ball on the toe of her boot; Ikari was regaling the two demi-saiyans with tales of all her travels and happier moments of childhood. They were thrilled to learn she was into pulling pranks as much as they were and were already discussing a series of them to pull on Vegeta, their favorite target.

"So, what is Dad like in the time where you come from?" Trunks asked, glancing over at the saiyan in question.

Ikari thought for a moment. "He has settled down a little bit and is not quite so prideful. Ouji-sama is very difficult to train with and still very grouchy at times. It seems like we were always fighting about something," she said with a small smile.

"That is no different from now though really Nii-chan!" Goten interjected. "He is always like that."

She turned towards her brother. "He threw me into a meteor shower when I was six because he was mad I wasn't a super saiyan yet. It worked for him so he saw no reason it wouldn't work for me."

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed, "That's too much, even for him!"

"It worked," Ikari chuckled. "Ouji-sama did have his moments though. I was never happier then when after training he would pat me on the top of the head and tell me good job. Even all grown up I still lived for those moments. Sometimes a treat would mysteriously appear in my stuff but he would never admit it was him," she said, staring at the clouds.

"So you are a lot stronger than he is huh?" the purple haired boy asked as he watched Goku and Gohan continue to spar.

Ikari released the ki ball and sat up cross legged. "Oh yes, very much so, as much as he always hated to admit it."

"How much stronger?" Goten asked.

"Hmmm, I am not really sure to be honest. We never measured levels or anything but he only beat me once in a fight and I have never gone full power in a fight yet either," she smirked.

"If you are so much stronger, how do you keep on loosing then?" the dark haired saiyan asked smugly.

"Kakarot is way stronger then I am and he just gets stronger every time he destroys another planet with all the evil he causes so it's not like I can keep up with that," the girl laughed. "Hey! You guys want to see a really cool trick I learned?" she asked suddenly, snapping her fingers like she just recalled something important.

The boys were instantly attentive. "What?" they shouted at the same time.

"Now, this is only useful for training. I learned a neat trick on one of the planets we were hiding on to use my ki to make me look like someone else. I sound just like them and everything!" she said, just as excited as they were.

"No way. What possible good could that do?" Trunks asked, skeptical.

Ikari fixed him with a stare. "Besides good for playing pranks, wouldn't you get bored always training with the same person all the time? Sometimes he had me look like Goku, Gohan and Vegeta even had me look like somebody called Frieza once," she giggled.

"I don't believe you. That sounds just too weird," Trunks said. Goten nodded in agreement.

Ikari stood and activated her purple ki aura and closed her eyes, concentrating. It grew bright enough the boys had to shield their eyes. When it had disappeared and they looked back Ikari was gone. In her place was a perfect likeness of Trunks! The demi-saiyan jumped back in surprised and his double did the same. Every move he made, Ikari mimicked it. Goten couldn't tell which was which at all.

"So, what do you think now?" she asked, a perfect copy of his voice.

"That is so cool!" Trunks exclaimed, laughing along with his copy and Goten.

"Do someone else!" Goten cried with a clap.

Trunks/Ikari nodded and the purple light surrounded her again. This time when it disappeared the boys laughed till they couldn't even stand and fell to the ground with a thump. She had turned into a perfect image of the Prince leaning against the tree across of them!

"Trunks! Stop that insipid laughter this instant!" she barked, sounding exactly like Vegeta.

"I…cant…even tell the difference!" the boy managed in between his howls of laughter.

Vegeta grinned. "I said stop that! You insolent wretches will do as you are told!" he ordered.

Trunks grabbed a worm that happened to brush up against his hand and held it out to 'him'. "Now look what I have…_Dad_," he snickered. Goten clasped his hands over his mouth in an effort to control his laughter and breathe.

"Ahh! Get that slimy, disgusting thing away from me!" Vegeta shrieked, Ikari making his voice a bit more high pitched than normal. "I am the mighty Prince Vegeta but I am scared of a harmless, little…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Ikari, scared by the enraged scream behind her, dropped the illusion completely and screamed in fright. She whipped around to find a fuming Vegeta behind her, livid at being made fun of. "I..I was uh…just showing the boys a new technique I learned?" the girl stammered in fright. The boys had instantly made themselves scarce.

"Out there, NOW!" the Prince roared, pointing towards the field where Gohan and Goku had stopped to watch what was happening.

"Settle down Vegeta. I was only goofing," she offered, vainly trying to calm his anger but he was having none of it. "Besides, I don't think you are quite ready to face me yet."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" Vegeta snapped.

Ikari blushed and looked at the ground, trying to find a delicate way to say it. "Um, you really aren't strong enough to face me yet…" she mumbled, trailing off.

"How dare you!" the saiyan exploded. No one was going to question his abilities, certainly not this whelp. "I will leave you crying for mercy when I am done with you!"

Ikari looked him dead in the eyes. "I'll tell you what Vegeta. Let's do a little test. Pass, and I will come at you full strength next time we fight okay?" she snickered, bopping him on the end of his nose.

"Whatever. You are just delaying the inevitable," he snapped, smacking her hand away.

The girl rolled her eyes and backed up, putting space between them. She crossed her arms over her chest and the ground began to quake as the purple light surrounded her again. The power level she was reaching was enormous but still nowhere near what she was capable of but Vegeta showed no outward appearance of caring. The light vanished as the tremors stopped and everyone but the Prince gasped. Ikari had again turned into Vegeta, but this time the one from her time. The scarred face and arms, battered training armor where all the same as her vision they had seen yesterday. He stood there in his blue pants and black boots, the flag and gi piece from yesterday tied around his waist and belt loop. His black sleeveless shirt had seen better days and his long tail twitched in anticipation.

"This is you before you die," Ouji-sama/Ikari said, completely playing the part of her master, even down to the slightly more gravelly voice.

Vegeta snorted. "That is all? This will be easier than I thought and then I will really enjoying kicking your ass."

"Do not take me lightly. If you can't defeat me, you have no chance against the girl and even less against Kakarot. Not that you do to begin with," Ouji-sama taunted.

Vegeta howled in rage and charged. He threw a hard punch that was dodged easily. Ouji-sama leapt back, spun on his hands and drove his foot into Vegeta's chin, sending him flying. He crossed his arms and waited for the Prince to pull himself up. "Lucky hit. It will be the only one you will get!" Vegeta yelled, exploding into super saiyan two.

Ouji-sama did the same and the others marveled at the power level and how even the tail fur turned yellow. "This isn't going to help you. I'm still not even trying and it's already going bad for you," he chided.

"I won't be so easy on you!" the Prince yelled, powering up to his max power level.

Ouji-sama shrugged and did the same. "This is my max when I died and I was never a match for her. You have no chance."

Vegeta responded by again charging his opponent. Ouji-sama spun fast and kicked him up into the air. The Prince recovered quicker this time and charged again, throwing punches that were dodged and deflected effortlessly. A solid punch to the face split Vegeta's forehead open. Vegeta swung back hard but he ducked and caught the Prince with an uppercut that launched him high into the air. Ouji-sama flew after him and before he could recover, appeared behind the stunned saiyan. He drove an elbow deep between the shoulders , sending the Prince hurtling towards the ground. His impact created a massive crater and Ouji-sama landed, strolling over while dropping out of his super saiyan state.

He wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and lifted him into the air. "I warned you. Learn to drop the arrogance and don't rush in against an opponent clearly stronger then you. Had you taken the time to think things through, you may have defeated me. Kakarot won't hesitate to break every bone in your body. Something I was nice enough not to do," he growled, meeting the Prince's enraged glare. Adding insult to injury, he whipped his tail and flung the battered saiyan aside before walking away.

"Wow that was amazing!" Gohan exclaimed as Ikari returned to her normal self.

"None of you have any idea what you are up against. What just happened there has been done to me more than I would like to admit. Only," she said, watching the Prince get back to his feet, "I had a lot more broken bones and internal bleeding. I am not kidding when I say there isn't a bone I have that hasn't been shattered at some point."

Ikari made her way back over to Vegeta. She extended her hand, revealing the senzu bean inside it. He angrily slapped her hand away and blasted off for home. Ikari watched him sadly till Gohan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine. He just needs to cool down, that's all," her brother said smiling. The girl returned it and joined to group to begin training again.

Vegeta stalked the halls of Capsule Corp, fuming. He hated being so utterly humiliated in such a fashion. The Prince had known the girl was strong but he hadn't scored a single damn hit. He found himself by Ikari's room and went inside. Her bag was open on the bed and he sat down next to it. There was part of an armor strap sticking out and he took it out. It was the same as the one she had been wearing when she imitated her master earlier. This one was much more battle worn and he ran his fingers over the cracks and burns. There was a massive hole in the chest plate over the heart area that went through both sides. Vegeta ran a finger over the edges and some dried blood flaked onto his glove. The fact that there was no scorch marks around the edges told him no ki blast caused this damage.

He set the armor aside and pulled the remainder of the contents out of the bag. A few pieces of clothing that were obviously hers and a plain black box he set aside. The other things his future version had been wearing, the flag and gi scrap were here as well, as well a charm bracelet with a miniature dragon ball on it. The golden ring threaded onto it Vegeta recognized instantly as Bulma's wedding ring. Ikari had seemingly, in proper saiyan tradition, gathered her fallen master's belongs and kept them. Some more orbs like the one she used yesterday tumbled from the bag. The Prince tried to activate them with his ki the same as he had seen her but with no effect. He guessed they responded only to the person that made them. One however began to glow and he watched an image of himself talking to the viewer but there was no sound. He was about to put it back and leave when the image fuzzed out. It righted itself and this time there was sound.

"If you are watching this, then I have died and she actually managed to make it back to the past. The message before was for her only but if I know myself, you will find this," his future self said, this time addressing Vegeta personally. He was without his armor and sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Be careful with Ikari. I don't mean just when fighting with her either, because she will seriously hurt you if you don't watch out. She may be one of the strongest fighters that have ever lived but she is still very broken inside. In many ways, that brat will always be the little girl who saw her father murder the people she loved then tried to do the same to her." He stopped and scratched the side of his neck, like he was choosing his words.

"You, well I, also owe her everything. She saved our life in more ways than one. We were in a very dark place after Bulma was killed and almost gave up. A few nights we almost did when the pain would start becoming too unbearable but here this kid starts crying in the next room and we remember we still have someone to live for," he said.

The image paused again and the continued. " At first you take care of this child and the person she becomes simply because of what she is; the very future of your race. She is incredibly strong like her father so you train her to be the weapon to kill what you yourself cannot. Ikari… you try to hide from her your emotions but she has this annoying ability to sense them anyways. She does everything she can to take care of you and drives herself nearly to the point of death during training just to please us, all in an effort to make us happy. This kid lost everything and yet all she thinks of is our happiness."

"That girl has seen far too much death and destruction in her life to be smiling the way she does. We have seen our fair share but then we caused most of it." Both Vegetas smirked in unison. "The things that have been done to that girl…" Vegeta's face grimaced and his body shook in anger. "Kakarot's worst tortures were all reserved for her. He derived the most evil from making her suffer and making me watch. I still don't know how she keeps smiling. Too much of her father in her I guess. Her being strong for us drives us to be strong again for her."

The image looked off to the side and chuckled. "That kid is the most stubborn, flighty, loudest and biggest crybaby I have ever met. She back talks too much, cries far too often and has way too much of her father's nice streak in her and she is the most argumentative brat I have ever had the displeasure of knowing…" Ouji-sama turned back towards the front, "And I wouldn't trade her for anything in this world or the next. The decision to fight Kakarot alone tomorrow is the hardest I have ever made because I know I won't be coming back. It's hard, knowing I'll never say hello to her again because…well I…" He dropped his face into his hands and growled. "All this time, I am about to die and I still can't say it."

He ran his fingers through his upswept hair and locked eyes with the man he knew was watching. "Take care of her and she will take care of you. Hurt my mate in anyway and no amount of time nor the depths of the underworld will keep me from coming after you." There were a few seconds and the figure spoke again, this time smiling. "Also, if you get a chance, put a bee in her hair. For as much as she loves flowers she is scared to death of bees and we owe her for the worm in our boot last month."

The sphere went dark again and the Prince sat in silence. He replaced everything into the bag as he had found it and tried to wrap his head around what he had just seen.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" a voice asked suddenly, breaking his quiet.

He didn't need to turn to see it was Ikari there. "What the hell were we to each other?" he asked quietly, not turning to look at her. There was no answer and he turned to see her blushing and staring at the ground.

Vegeta snapped his fingers, pointing at the space in front of him and she came without question. He grabbed her left arm, yanking her towards him. The saiyan placed his hand over the symbol on her shoulder it reacted to his ki, glowing a deep red. The smell of his own blood filled his senses as he took his hand away. She yanked her arm out of his grasp, covering the marking and backing away. "So when were you going to tell me we were mated?" he snarled at her.

Ikari glared at him. "_WE_ aren't. I am mated to Ouji-sama, not to you so it really wasn't your business," she snarled right back. The girl jumped back as Vegeta leapt off of the bed and advanced on her.

"Not my god damned business?! The fact that it reacts to my energy means that even though we haven't physically been with each other, we still are mates!" he shouted angrily at her. "Do you have any idea in your idiot head what being mated even means?"

"Of course I do! You act like this was done in the spur of the moment or something. I didn't ask to be your mate. You asked me!" she shouted right back at him.

Vegeta grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked till she was almost nose to nose with him. "You obviously don't know," he said darkly.

"Then why not enlighten me on what you think I don't know," she answered in the same tone.

"Saiyans mate for life. There is no stronger bond in the universe then mate paired saiyans. We only ever take one and when one dies the other is supposed to follow. That symbol that was burned into your flesh with my own blood means I am under the same obligations to guard and protect you as if I just did it myself, even if it was my future self that did it!" he shouted into her face.

Ikari slapped his hand away and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "As I am also to guard and protect you. I tried to follow you into the next world but you wouldn't let me. My only hope is the when I die I have earned to honor of being by your side. Till Ouji-sama's death has been avenged I will be your mate to the best of my abilities, even if I'm not overly fond of you right now." Ikari released him and stalked out of the room.

Vegeta stood in the dark of the room, raging quietly. His head was a jumble of confusing thoughts that just added to his foul mood. He put his fist through the wall next to him and glared in the direction she had gone. He wanted to put the fist through her head instead right now but gods help him he still found himself liking her. The Prince withdrew from the wall and went to go talk to his wife. Bulma had to be made aware of this new information and the situation it put him in and with her he knew he was in for a long night.


	5. Chapter 4

Ikari had been at Capsule Corp for four months and had settled in quite nicely to living life among the rest of the Z warriors. Yamcha had returned from his baseball league and Ikari had taken to spending a lot of time with her 'Uncle Yamcha". After getting over his initial shock of her story he enjoyed the saiyan girl's company. Bulma, after a few talks with Vegeta and Ikari separately, was accepting of the mate situation. She took it as a saiyan matter and after getting to know the girl she was confident that even if she fell for the Prince that she was no threat to her marriage. Bulma still wasn't overly thrilled by the fact that the continuation of the saiyan race fell to her husband but she figured that could be dealt with when it came up. In the meantime she was thoroughly enjoying the saiyan girl's presence. Ikari was almost as good in the lab as Vegeta was and much more pleasant to be around. At least, when the Prince didn't have her in the gravity room or the training grounds, that is.

Bulma checked by the gravity room as she searched for the girl. She and Chi-Chi were having a girl's night out and she wanted Ikari to join them. Chi-Chi and her daughter had become very close knit (although no progress had been made on the Goku front) and they shared a love of all things floral. It would be good to give Ikari a chance to relax and unwind a bit. The saiyan had been having horrible nightmares that would wake even Vegeta from his sleep with her terrified screams. It would sometimes take Bulma over an hour to calm the crying girl enough so she could try and go back to sleep. Ikari would relay some of the contents of the nightmares but never got too deep into the details. Bulma was actually surprised to see Vegeta in there with her a few times, sitting by the bed and listening so Ikari would fall back asleep. He was the only one she trusted with the complete details but Bulma understood that. She was more comfortable with the Prince and based on what little she did know, Bulma didn't really want to know more.

Ikari wasn't in the gravity room and her training clothe were still in her room so Bulma headed to the lab to see if maybe she was there. The girl had been tinkering with a few inventions so there was a good chance she might be there. Her theory was confirmed when she saw Ikari hunkered over a work table. Bulma's arrival had gone unnoticed due to the girl's headphones being in her ears and the saiyan singing softly to herself, rocking back and forth as she worked. Bulma decided that some karaoke was in order and tapped the girl on her shoulder. Ikari shrieked in surprise and dropped the screwdriver she was using.

"What are you working on?" Bulma asked laughing, retrieving the screwdriver and handing it back to her.

Ikari removed the headphones from her ears and joined her friend in laughter. "I am trying to make a device where anyone can watch these memory spheres of mine. They can only be activated by the person who made them. A few I can't get to turn on because Ouji-sama made them and I'm pretty curious what he put on them Bulma-san." She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face and sighed. "I'm just having a bit of trouble getting the damned thing to work."

Bulma pulled a chair over and took the tools from her. "Why don't you let me try to see what I can do," she offered, making a few small adjustments. Neither had noticed that Vegeta had appeared in the doorway and was silently watching them work. "There, that should do it! Hand me one of your spheres there and let's see if that did the trick."

Ikari did as she was asked and handed one over. After a few button pushed the orb activated and the women clapped in victory. They quickly quieted and watched intently as the image began to play. It was obviously from Vegeta's point of view and it seemed to be at some sort of party or gathering. A six year old Ikari came running up to him, looking extremely small while wearing one of Goku's training gi tops. Ikari groaned in embarrassment as Bulma exclaimed over how she looked with the little bow on her tail. Her younger self happily proclaimed how she was a big strong saiyan like her daddy was. Goku suddenly appeared, yanking the shirt off of her hard enough to knock her to the ground. Bulma was seen running to gather up the crying child as the view followed Goku, shouting angrily at him. The taller saiyan ignored the angry words and simply left the party. Vegeta turned back around towards his wife and takes Ikari, who is holding her arms out and crying 'veggie-sama' and the view fades out as they enter Capsule Corp.

"I wonder why he saved this memory of all things. I barely remember this myself," Ikari muttered after a moment.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Goku was starting to turn into a jerk were you. Oh my lord, you were so cute with that little bow on your tail!" Bulma squealed, making Ikari turn several shades of red. "Calling him 'veggie-sama' is just too funny. I think I might make that a new nickname for him"

"I do remember later that day, he caught me trying to put his boots on and laughing when I got all mad and called Goku a third class clown for the first time," Ikari remembered fondly. "He must have been experimenting with how to get these things to work. There seems to be a bit more but this looks more like a recording, not so much a memory."

This time the vision was filled with Vegeta's face, a puzzled expression was etched across it. He had the scars over his left eye and down his arm but now in addition he had another across his right cheek, several down his other arm and one across the neck. He put the orb down and walked away from it to where the back of Ikari could be seen, facing away from the view as she sat on a rock, once again swaying back and forth as she sung to herself. She didn't realize the Prince had come up behind her, producing a bee from behind his back and dropped it into her lap. Ikari shrieked and flailed wildly, knocking herself backwards and crashing into the ground, landing on the back of her neck. Vegeta just stood there, arms crossed and laughing heartily, tail whipping back and forth in amusement. Ikari's head hit the table as Bulma couldn't contain her laughter and behind them the still unnoticed Prince grinned to himself.

In the recording Ikari jumped up and the two were suddenly into a heated screaming match. She tackled him and they rolled out of frame. The sounds of scuffling and shouting could be heard till Ikari, much more worn and beat up looking, stalked back into frame. She sat back on the rock, her back to an also beat up Prince, his arms crossed and tail puffed in anger. She wouldn't turn to acknowledge what he was saying and continued to ignore him. He eventually took a seat next to her. There was nothing spoken for a few moments and then he wrapped his tail around her waist and placed her next to him. Tail left wrapped tightly around her, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders and put his face in the girl's hair. What he was saying couldn't be heard but Ikari could be seen nodding and relaxing. She turned towards him and they kissed lingeringly for a moment before she rested her head on his shoulder and he in her hair as the image faded to dark.

"The baka looks really good with those scars and that tail! Wouldn't mind spending a night with him," Bulma joked, her head resting in her hands. "You two really loved each other didn't you?" Bulma looked over at Ikari when she didn't get an answer. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ikari was just staring into space where the image had been. "This…this was a few days before he died. This was made almost three years ago."

Bulma hugged her around the shoulders. "You know what? It's a girl's night out tonight!" she said happily, getting the girl to smile. "How about me, your mother and you go out, drink it up and sing really bad karaoke. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds wonderful. Hopefully Vegeta sensei doesn't get mad at me for skipping on training tonight then," the girl giggled.

"Oh nuts on him!" Bulma scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. "Now let's go get ready for a night out on the town!"

"I really hate getting dressed up," Ikari joked, turning the device off and following Bulma out of the room. Vegeta watched from the door frame he had ducked into. He couldn't quite name the emotions he felt at watching the memories of his future self. Anger at Kakarot, mind controlled or not, at his treatment of her as a child. Some he couldn't quite place at seeing them interacting as mates, displaying a tenderness that surprised him. The Prince realized that he liked the girl, and not just because of her strength and power or what she was. It was an affection that could grow to something more…if he chose to let it.

Hours later, a half drunken Ikari staggered into the quiet of the house. A very inebriated Bulma was slung over her shoulder and the girl carried her to her bed. It was empty but that wasn't unusual because sometimes Vegeta liked to night train. The three had a blast, bouncing from bar to bar and singing. Ikari didn't do too badly but Bulma and Chi-Chi had been horrid. It didn't matter to any of them and gave them all a good laugh. Ikari had dropped her mother off at home first before returning home to Capsule Corp. Bulma, tucked securely into bed was out before Ikari was even out of the room. Shaking her head and smiling, Ikari went to the kitchen to get a cold drink before turning in herself. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she went outside to admire the night sky, never noticing the Prince coming up behind her till the door slammed, sounding extremely loud in the still night air.

"Gods, you startled me!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping her drink.

He didn't respond for a moment. "What are you doing out here?" the Prince finally asked.

"Thinking. Remembering mostly. What about you?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"No reason," Vegeta shrugged.

Ikari regarded him silently then turned back to the sky. "I was thinking sometimes it's the small things about someone you can miss the most." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent. "Some nights, when I couldn't sleep or I was just feeling really crappy, Ouji-sama would take me and we would just go fly." Ikari sighed sadly. "Something about just soaring through the clouds, no real place to go and just enjoying each other was relaxing."

The girl drew her knees up to her chest and put her face in them, breathing deeply so she wouldn't start to cry in front of Vegeta. The Prince frowned and sighed. She really was a crybaby sometimes like he had been warned. Rolling his eyes, he extended his hand and tapped her on the shoulder. Ikari looked at it with a curious expression as he reached down and grabbed one of her hands before blasting off into the air. She cried out in surprise as she was dragged after him. He shouted at her to keep up and flew even faster. Ikari understood what he was doing and laughed, easily speeding ahead of him. She flew in front of him like she was lying on her back and stuck out her tongue before pulling far ahead of him. The Prince smirked and tried to catch her but was unable to match her speed. The idiot girl had been right. This was quite enjoyable. She halted suddenly and he pulled to a stop as well.

Ikari turned to face him, a large mischievous grin across her face. "What's the matter Vegeta? Can't you keep up?" she giggled, floating side to side.

He was being baited and he knew it but he took it anyways. "I am just letting you win so I don't have to hear your pathetic whining anymore," the Prince retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuses, Excuses," she said, waving her hand. "Try to come and get me then…dwarf."

"Don't call me that…brat," he growled threateningly. He threw a ki attack at her he knew she could easily dodge.

She teleported to his right, still tauntingly swaying from side to side. "What exactly are you going to do about it dwaaarf…" Ikari drew the last word out, hands on her hips

Vegeta kept throwing the attacks at her, missing each time. Ikari kept teleporting all around him, taunting him in a sing song voice each time. The Prince was still shocked at how much he was enjoying this, chuckling at the girl's antics. He couldn't remember a time where he had let his guard down like this and just had…well had fun that didn't involve chaos of some sort. She didn't reappear for a time and he scanned the sky for her but not finding her. This time she reappeared, directly in front of him, wiggling her fingers at his nose.

"Looks like someone needs to train more," Ikari taunted, snickering at the saiyan's glare.

Vegeta threw another ki attack which she simply flicked aside. "I will train as long as I need to so I can kick your ass," he growled at her.

Bending over and turning said body part towards him, she wiggled it back and forth at the warrior. "Haven't caught it yet. You might want to hurry Vegeta!" she giggled.

Planting a foot on the offered backside, he gave her a shove. "There will be a day when you will be on your knees in the dirt, looking up at me in defeat brat," Vegeta said confidently. The saiyan was beginning to understand what his future self could see in the girl.

Ikari righted herself and floated up to the saiyan until their noses almost touched. Vegeta's exterior was calm but inside he almost flinched.

"When that day comes, Vegeta no Ouji, I will enjoy every second of it," Ikari said with a grin.

The Prince couldn't help but inhale as she lingered in front of him. The smell of something floral, something so very saiyan about her was invading his senses. Hearing the sound of her calling him by his official title sent chills down his back. What the hell was she doing right now? They were up here bantering and flirting like mates. A deep part of him, the saiyan in him, liked it. There was finally someone he could act completely natural and saiyan around and that was just fine with him.

"As you should brat. It is only right you give your master and prince everything," the warrior chuckled.

Ikari began to float away towards the ground. "I always have, you two just never seemed to notice"

Vegeta followed her and they landed by a small pond. She sat on a log next to the water's edge and the Prince stood behind her. Ikari watched the reflection of the moon ripple with the waves. "You didn't have to do any of this, but thanks," she finally said quietly.

The saiyan just shrugged. "Stopped your whining didn't it?" he smirked.

"It was nice to actually smile and mean it for once. I'm tired of always acting so happy and strong for everybody else when I feel anything but," the saiyan muttered.

"So don't, if you don't want," Vegeta snorted, picking up a rock and giving it a toss and enjoying the plunk it made as it hit the water.

"Tha ghu'ts kung ur haun ut ghan yuia a'a tnuftung shiats su tsul shal sa'at," Ikari said quietly.

Vegeta's head whipped hard enough around to hurt. This girl had just spoke in perfect saiyan-ka, a language he hadn't heard spoken, outside of muttering to himself, since traveling with Nappa. Even her pronunciation was perfect and he was impressed. "Yuia tlaak sauxan?"

"Yuia saiaghs na," Ikari giggled. "Sometimes we would go weeks only speaking saiyan-ka. You taught me all the history, traditions and customs of the saiyan race so I could pass it on in case something happened to you."

"Mates are supposed to follow each other in death," the Prince reminded sternly.

"Except in one circumstance," Ikari said, extremely glad her back was to him. She really didn't want him to see the shades of red her face was turning.

"Except…oh." Now it was Vegeta's turn to look a bit embarrassed. "I had almost forgotten about that."

"In case of any children, you wanted someone that could pass the knowledge of our race on to them," she muttered, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Did we?" Vegeta asked.

Ikari shook her head. "No. you wanted to wait until after Kakarot was defeated before any of that." For Ikari, she didn't think this could get much more awkward but then he asked the question she was dreading.

"I am going to assume that we physically mated, correct?" Vegeta didn't care, he was just enjoying he embarrassment. The back of her neck was the color of her damn hood.

Ikari squeaked out a barely heard reply and held up to fingers to indicate the number of times.

"Your discomfort amuses me greatly," the Prince said, laughing loudly. Ikari shot him a deadly glare over her shoulder and he laughed even harder, the saiyan girl eventually joining in.

"You never stopped being such a jerk," Ikari said, standing up to leave. "I think it's high time we headed home.

"No more crying or whining. It is physically painful for me to be this nice," the saiyan teased.

"No matter how down I got you always had a way with words to make me feel better," she giggled. "I feel better, like I can be stronger again. You didn't have to go through any of this trouble for me, but I thank you all the same.

Ikari leapt into the Prince's arms and hugged him. Vegeta surprised himself by accepting and even returning the embrace after his initial shock wore off. Letting his budding affection for her guide him, he brought his mouth to her ear. "Yuia gon's ha'a su fta ts'ung aftuna," he said softly. It was a common phrase saiyan mates said to each other. He had heard his parents say it to each other upon occasion. The girl drew back enough to look at his face in surprise but remained in his arms. She hadn't expected something that nice to come from him and she looked at his impassive face with uncertainty.

Ikari swallowed loudly. Vegeta said nothing but didn't move back either nor make any motion to get out of the embrace they were in. The girl couldn't help but move closer, slowly and still looking into the saiyan's dark eyes. She could feel his warm breath across her skin, their noses almost touching but not quite.

With her heart in her throat, Ikari parted her lips a little and closed the last bit of distance and her lips met Vegeta's soft warm ones. The Prince seemed surprised at first but soon fell into it after the initial shock that he was letting the girl do this to him…with him. Relaxing, he fell into the kiss he hadn't been expecting but did not dislike either.

Ikari relaxed enough to close her eyes when she saw the warrior in front of her not back away or yell at her for what she was doing and she felt Vegeta relax as well. The girl's left hand came up to the back of the Prince's neck and she opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue ask for permission to enter his. The reaction was instantaneous as Vegeta opened his mouth as well, their tongues meeting as they tasted each other for the first time.

Vegeta didn't know how to react at first but after a moment he found himself strangely comfortable in Ikari's arms. He wasn't expecting to feel himself start to fall for the girl. Even if they were going to mate to continue the saiyan race he figured it wasn't going to be any kind of emotional interaction. The Prince by no means loved the girl, but he was beginning to care about her and had found himself fantasizing what it would be like to kiss her and even dreaming about it(among other things.) Ikari had just given him the answer. It was soft and tender and full of feelings that seemed to stir something in the back of Vegeta's mind. Ikari smelled of flowers, fresh and colorful. The soft hand at the nape of his neck made him sigh and fan warm air across the girl's cheek as the kiss deepened. Vegeta felt both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Uncomfortable because he didn't understand the feelings inside or why he was reacting this way to her, but comfortable because it was Ikari doing this with him. Someone he found he trusted completely, and that was no small issue when it came to Vegeta.

Ikari suddenly broke the kiss and looked into the Prince's dark eyes. She smiled briefly before backing away slowly. "I…I'm…sorry Vegeta. Forgive me please," the girl stammered out, turning several more shades of red before blasting off for home as fast as she could. Vegeta remained for a moment longer, watching her go. He snorted, smiled to himself before heading home himself.

Author's note- Here are the translations for what Vegeta and Ikari say to each other in saiyan.

Tha ghu'ts kung ur haun ut ghan yuia a'a tnuftung shiats su tsul shal sa'at-The worst kind of pain is when you are smiling just to stop the tears from falling.

Yuia tlaak sauxan?—You speak saiyan?

Yuia saiaghs na—You taught me.

Yuia gon's ha'a su fta ts'ung aftuna—You don't have to be strong alone.


	6. Chapter 5

Ikari sat puzzling, looking at the various pressed flowers in front of her. She wanted to make a nice arrangement for Bulma but she could not for the life of her pick the right flowers. Tapping her fingers against her teeth, she pondered for a few more moments before settling on some star gazer lilies to start out with. Despite Ouji-sama's constant protesting about how wasteful and useless of a past time it was, it was Ikari's only hobby in the future that didn't involve fighting and an extremely stress relieving one at that. She picked a few roses and smaller daisies she felt Bulma would love and a few leaves for accent and arranged them with the rest.

She smiled to herself as she remembered a few of the more comical squabbles she had had with Vegeta over the flowers and the one time he had tried arranging them with her. How he had looked, messing with the pressed blossoms before scattering them in frustration before stomping off, complaining loudly and leaving her to clean them up with while laughing uproariously. How he would make fun of her for stopping to collect more flowers from where ever they happen to be hiding. Until one day…

Ikari looked at the top drawer of the desk she was sitting at for a moment before opening it and removing a small locked black box. A tear slipped out of her eye as she opened it and looked on the bright blue blossom inside. Encased in a delicate glass orb, it would stay this brilliant shade of blue forever. A sigh escaped her lips as the tear splashed down on the glass. She remembered in perfect detail the day she received this particular blossom.

"_Your flowers are stupid and a waste of time. That time could be spent training," Vegeta huffed to what seemed to Ikari like the millionth time._

_ "And once again," she countered, "I like it and it helps me relax so I can think clearly and calm down. If I didn't have my few quiet moments I'd probably snap and kill you and blow up the nearest planet for kicks and giggles."_

_ He raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. "As if you could," he scoffed, both of them knowing full well she actually could. "If you have that much spare time you could use that time to make training your new hobby."_

_ Ikari stuck her tongue out at Vegeta playfully before shifting her gaze back to the fire. "Between all the fighting to stay alive and the running we do I think I get enough training as it is," she mumbled dryly. An indignant snort was his only reply._

_ She lay down on her back and closed her eyes, drifting off to the crackling sounds the fire made echoing off the cave walls they currently occupied. Ten years of fighting and it seemed like no matter how much stronger they became their enemy was always becoming stronger as well; all they could do was fight and run again. Ikari knew she had to get stronger so they could defeat their nemesis and start living their lives again._

_ A rude prodding at her shoulder roused her from her near sleep musings. She cracked open one eye partway to see what was so important that she needed to be woken up. Vegeta was tapping her shoulder with a small black box, not even making eye contact with her. Ikari sat up and slowly took the box from his outstretched hand. He immediately withdrew his hand and crossed it back over his chest with the other one and leaned against the cave wall, never taking his eyes off the fire. She opened the box and gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she tried not to weep. _

_ The most brilliant blue flower was encased in a small glass orb the size of her thumb nail. A small metal loop was attached to the top and attached to it, a metal shape of the deepest red she knew all too well, as it was burned into her left shoulder. It was the family crest of the ruling family of Vegeta-sei. A delicate silver chain threaded through the loop and pooled in the box. She lifted the necklace out and carefully put it on, fumbling a few times due to her shaking hands. With eyes that were not quite dry she looked at Vegeta, who had still not shifted his gaze from the fire. Unable to speak, Ikari, summoning up her courage, crawled over to sit next to Vegeta and thank him. Without a word and still never looking at her he scooped her into his lap and held her tightly. She stole a glance at his face and saw why he wouldn't look at her. Even in the fire light and the shadows thrown by it she could tell how much he was blushing. Ikari smiled to herself and leaned her cheek against his shoulder, enjoying the smell of him. Vegeta rested his face in her hair and sighed._

_ "I still think it is a stupid hobby," he grumbled softly as the both drifted off to sleep._

Ikari shook her head and snapped herself back to the present. The small necklace and its attachments remained nestled in the bottom of the box they had been given to her in. He never did reveal when he had made it or when he had picked up the items to make it. She never realized how much he had actually been paying attention to what she had been doing to create one on his own. A desperate longing welled up in her chest and she had never missed her Ouji-sama as she did in this moment.

She quickly snapped the box shut and returned it to its place in the drawer. Ikari knew that if she didn't get up and do something she would spend the rest of the afternoon weeping. She changed into her workout clothing, a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, and headed to the gravity room. She would clear her mind of the past and focus on training so that when the time came they could defeat Kakarot and put an end to all the death. She made her way to the gravity room and had entered her training program when a voice from behind her nearly made her leap out of her skin.

"Well looks like you are finally going to do something useful and train," a familiar voice behind her scoffed. Ikari wheeled around to see Vegeta standing there in his workout gear.

"Ouji-sama! I didn't think anyone else would be here this time of day! I was under the impression everyone else had gone to the picnic at Goku's house," she stammered, trying to recover from the shock…and seeing him in his form fitting work out gear.

Vegeta's smirk grew. "I've got better things to do the go play at that fool's house. Besides," he said, walking past her and turning up the gravity at the panel, "I think it's high time I test your powers. Let's see if you are as worthy as my future self seems to think you are."

Ikari kept her face blank but couldn't stop her heart from leaping in her chest at the thought of spending time with her most precious person. He might not be the Vegeta from her time but that didn't really matter to her at the moment.

"As you wish, Ouji-sama," she said, bowing deeply. As she straightened her face wore the same smirk as his. "If you think you can handle me."

Vegeta might be happily married to Bulma but he couldn't help take in how good the full blooded saiyan across from him looked with that smirk on her face. Her dark green eyes flashed at him and he swallowed loudly.

"I doubt that," he smugly retorted, regaining control of himself. "You are the spawn of that clown Kakkorott after all."

Vegeta barely managed to dodge the first flying past his head. He caught the fist and grabbed Ikari by the neck, slamming her into the side of the gravity room. There was no chance of damaging the room no matter how hard people trained in here. They were re-enforced and sound proof to Bulma's insistence, citing she didn't want to hear a bunch of idiots beating the crap out of each other at all times of the day. Ikari screamed as her head smashed against the wall. Vegeta brought his mouth close to her ear and chuckled evilly.

"Just as I thought," he whispered, "not even a challenge."

Ikari screamed in anger and swung her head sideways, crashing the side of her head into Vegeta's. She caught him good enough to cause him to drop her as she quickly spun and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the wall. She locked her grip tightly on his wrists and brought herself nose to nose with the other saiyan.

"Don't ever compare me to that wretch again," she warned, flashing her eyes super saiyan at him to drive her point home.

"Finally," he growled, not able to deny to himself how much he actually liked having her close to him, "This is going to be fun."

Vegeta exploded into super saiyan two and used the expanding ki wave to throw Ikari off. She was able to easily right herself and fell into the arms crossed stance. Her ki swirled around her as she ascended into the same super saiyan state, her hair lengthen and spiking into its duck tail set. Vegeta couldn't argue with the feelings coursing through his blood. Such a perfect female warrior across from him, as perfectly able to fight and kill with a savagery that matched his own. His blood boiled as his instincts called out to him and Vegeta suddenly shook his head as he realized where his thoughts were going. He charged Ikari without warning and the exchanged blows and kicks for about 30 minutes before breaking apart to catch their breaths.

Ikari's teeth bared in a smiling snarl her eyes a brilliant super saiyan green, pupils down to mere slits. Vegeta was not easily intimidated, but seeing Ikari like this—the super saiyan female; deadly, beautiful and focused on the kill-made him shrink inside, just a little.

Outwardly there was no sign of his feelings. The prince stood in his customary pose; arms crossed, gaze narrowed and unflinching. Ki rotated around him in slow, graceful waves.

Ikari charged, speeding into a blur, ki gathered around her fist. Faster than thought, he brought his hands together and formed his own energy ball to deflect and absorb hers. Even through his energy, Vegeta could feel the heat, the burn of Ikari's ki blast, and he was surprised, but his defense held. Then un-expectantly, he felt different warmth just behind his left ear-warmth he recognized as breath, the cold burn of an energy ball being held against his back.

"Gotcha Ouji-sama," Ikari growled. Vegeta froze, a fiery tingling shooting to the base of his spine at the sounds of Ikari's voice so close to him. His ki disappeared but he remained in his ascended state. He wondered vaguely why in all the hells he hadn't sensed the danger behind him…and then realized it must be because Ikari was not a threat. Ikari wanted to be close to him. Her intrusion was welcome.

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta had deflected the energy attack and hurled his combatant to the ground. They slammed hard with Ikari landing on top of him. Thousands of years of instinct took over the two saiyans. When male and female saiyans sparred, it almost always led to certain situations, as Vegeta could attest to personally. Sparring was almost foreplay for the warrior species and they were completely lost to their drives. Ikari responded to Vegeta's attack by shredding his clothing as Vegeta destroyed hers.

Growls tore open Ikari's throat. All those years and all her feelings came crashing together with her instincts awoken by sparring. All higher thought had left her brain and she could see from Vegeta's eyes he was in the same state. She pinned his wrists to his sides, attacking his throat and chest with hard kisses and harder bites. There was no shame in the eyes of the prince, only defiance and the excitement of the hunt. When Ikari fastened on a nipple, Vegeta screeched and bucked wildly under her, trying to force her off. Ikari backed off a bit but continued to punish Vegeta's body with her hungry mouth and bold teeth—and the lower she went the more Vegeta's bestial growls transformed into silky, deep throat moans. By the time Ikari made her way down, licking rather than biting, she discovered she had released Vegeta's wrists. Vegeta's hands fisted forcefully into Ikari's golden saiyan hair; a torch in the light of the dimly lit gravity room. Ikari was clumsy and she choked and gagged, having never done this before but she managed to keep going when the saiyan prince thrust upwards, helpless in the grips of his passion.

"Ikari," Vegeta sighed-and without warning the tables were turned; with a surge of muscle, the prince threw her to one side, overwhelming the smaller female and trapping her wrists. His strong fingers interlaced with Ikari's, and for a brief moment Vegeta felt the delicious friction of Ikari's pale skin.

Still gripping Ikari's hands, Vegeta shifted his weight until he could lick and nip Ikari's sensitive area. Ikari gasped, losing all sense of down and up, left and right, time and space and orientation; she was aware of only the pure raw sensation touch the inside of her insides, the core of her core. She felt herself being lifted, as she weighed no more than a rag doll-and then slammed back down again-impaled on something hot, wet and warm. She screamed aloud, feeling like she was being torn apart, and then screamed again as Vegeta thrust upwards into her, into a place deep inside her that hit like a shock of electric pleasure. Ikari's body jerked her limbs out of her control. She was aware of being cradled in Vegeta's arms, supported by the prince's warm lap, her skin sliding against the hard muscles of his body. One muscular arm encircled her ribs while the fingers of the other hand tenderly wove into Ikari's hair, forcing her to look deep into Vegeta's eyes…eyes that were once again black as the darkest night.

"Ikari," Vegeta whispered thickly, "I-I cant.." his eyes rolled upwards towards his skull, his head snapping back in the loudest, longest scream Ikari had ever heard; his thrust became spasms. Triggered by her own sensations as much as her partners obvious display of pleasure, Ikari felt herself explode, unfurling, consumed by shockwave after shockwave, one fire, burning…

Vegeta slowly came to his senses, staring at the ceiling of the gravity room. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the weight on his chest. Ikari laid there, her black hair spread across his skin. His arms were still encircled around her still form, breathing as heavily as he was. He shifted his gaze back to the ceiling and tried to collect his thoughts. It had been a long time since he succumbed to his instincts like that. He wasn't angry but he wasn't really sure how to react. He didn't love Ikari but he did never the less care for her. It was what she was created for anyways-to help rebuild the saiyan race so it would have happened eventually. Although she was already accepting of the situation that put him in, Vegeta decided not to tell Bulma for now.

Ikari regained her breath and slowly sat up. She looked around at the tattered remains of clothing and then to Vegeta, who had sat up as well. They silently regarded each other until the full force of what had happened slammed into her. All of her feelings, all of her pain, the fact she had just been with the person she cared for more than her life. She began to tremble and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, trying not to not cry. Vegeta could do nothing but stare, and then picked up the remains of their clothing. He tossed hers at her feet and she looked nervously up at him. What if he was angry at her, what if he hated her, what if she hadn't pleased him enough? What if Bulma got mad and threw her out of the house, the closest thing to a mother she had never known?

Vegeta looked impassively down at her, not saying anything. Finally he smiled a small smile before walking back to his and Bulma's room for fresh clothing and a shower. She pulled on the tattered remains of her clothing and exited the training room back to her own room. She knew everything was going to be just fine.

Ikari pulled on a fresh shirt and jeans before sitting on the edge of the bed. Vegeta's smell still hung heavily on her and she breathed it in. She loved her Ouji-sama dearly and was happy yet still a little sad. This Vegeta wasn't her Ouji-sama, not yet, but she was okay with that. She took out and put on the necklace she had been given to her in the future.

She happened to glance over at the flower arrangement on her desk and had a stroke of inspiration. Ikari pulled her shoes on and flew to a field full of flowers and picked long into the dusk. She returned and had the arrangement finished by the time Bulma and Trunks returned from the picnic. She squealed over the arrangement before affixing it to the wall. Neither of the full blooded saiyans mentioned the incident earlier.

The next few weeks passed rather smoothly. The z warriors sparred, Ikari avoided Goku and the gravity room incident was not repeated. It was a happy time but was not fated to remain that way.


	7. Chapter 6

Soft daylight filtered in through the bedroom window, causing Vegeta to finally stir and wake up. He lazily rolled over onto his back and stretched. He winced slightly at the sore and bruised muscles from the gravity room training with Ikari the day before. His right arm flopped over to the side of the bed and searched for a few seconds before registering that Bulma was gone. Most likely up and about with the chores or dealing with Trunks, he thought. Taking advantage of the opportunity her early rising afforded him Vegeta flung his arms and legs to cover the bed and enjoy it. A quick glance at the alarm clock at his bed side and was actually mildly surprised at how late she had let him sleep in. A mental calculation figured he had at best ten more minutes before she came stomping in and demanded he do some ridiculous chore or another.

Not one to let her have the satisfaction of winning that small battle Vegeta snorted at the impending nagging and rose to choose his clothing for the day. He went with a simple black shirt and pants. It would do well for training with Ikari and the others later. He was confident he could finally goad her into training with Kakarot today. She wouldn't like it since she all but hated the tall saiyan but if he ordered her to she would without hesitation. There were times when he could see how his future self would have had such dare he say fun with the female saiyan. Kakarot's power with his moves was devastating combination. Every bit as ruthless and sarcastic as he was, cold in battle and nice to look at (he may be married but he certainly wasn't blind). She was perfect to carry the saiyan blood line on(In the back of his mind he smiled since the other half of restarting the saiyan race fell to him…not that he minded one bit) If she hadn't inherited that nice streak Kakarot had in him she would be perfect. She was bound to get more than his power level, being the low class's spawn after all. The smell of food awoke his hunger and shook him from his thoughts. Vegeta slipped on his ever present gloves and saiyan foot gear and strode towards the kitchen for food.

Voices filtered back to his ears from the kitchen as he made his way down the hallway. Goten must have spent the night _again_ (boy slept at Capsule Corp more than his own home in Vegeta's opinion) because he could hear him and Trunks arguing about kami knew what. Bulma was yelling at them both as he stopped in the entrance way to the room.

The boys were at the opposite sides of the table, food scattered everywhere, and each holding a piece of fruit, ready to use it as a ballistic against the other. Bulma stood between the two, one hand on her hips and the other in a fist shaking in the air, threating the lives of both boys shrilly in a vain attempt to stop the food fight. Ikari sat calmly watching the entire scene while eating a bowl of cereal. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. Vegeta shook his head slightly, indicating he needed nothing from her at the moment. She waited on him every chance she got and followed his every command. He knew for sure his future self had loved such a powerful weapon at his disposal. She resumed eating her food and he had to smirk at the large black eye he'd given her, compliments of a masterfully timed punch at training yesterday.

Vegeta entered the room, picked Trunks up by the collar of his shirt and deposited him in a chair on his way to sit beside Ikari and await Bulma to bring him his breakfast. Goten declared victory, sat back down to finish his food and the argument immediately started up again. He didn't even pay attention to what it was about.

"Where is my breakfast woman?" Vegeta demanded. "I am hungry!"

Bulma walked over to the stove, opened up the oven door and pulled out the plate she had been warming. She dropped it in front of Vegeta without a word and started cleaning up the food fight aftermath.

"What the hell is this?! I want fresh food!" he spat indignantly.

"Well maybe if his high and mighty self had woken up earlier it would have been fresher!" she snapped right back at him, fixing him with a smoldering glare. She turned to Ikari and smiled. "Let me take your empty bowl hun," she said sweetly, taking the empty bowl and proceeding to wash the remaining breakfast dishes.

"Thank you Bulma-san," Ikari said, rising from her seat and bowing slightly. She turned to Vegeta who had begrudgingly started eating his food. "Ouji-sama, would you like me to prepare you more food?"

Too grouchy to enjoy her reverence and proper respect that he should be offered, he simply waived his hand in response.

"No. I don't want to wait any longer for my food," he growled, glaring daggers at Bulma's back. A lone finger appeared over her shoulder and wagged at him in response. "Just prepare for training this afternoon. Try to be more of a challenge this time," he smirked at her, some of his humor returning.

Ikari's smirked mirrored his own, further proof of her upbringing. "As you wish sensei," she answered, bowing. "I will not go easy on you today."

Vegeta opened his mouth for a witty comeback but Trunks and Goten loudly interrupted him.

"You promised you would play with us today until it was time to train!" Trunks yelled, leaping from his chair and latching onto her hand. Goten mirrored him on the opposite side.

"Yeah you promised Nii-chan," Goten whined loudly. Ikari rolled her eyes at Vegeta's snort.

"Of course I will play," she said smiling. The delighted boys ran from the room cheering to get dressed. She turned to follow them.

"Remember not to get too messed up today because Chi-Chi and I are taking you into the city tomorrow for some new clothes and a makeover!" Bulma called to Ikari's retreating back as she left to go get dressed herself. Both the full blood saiyans sighed very loudly. "Hey, just because you were raised by him doesn't mean you have to look like him," she snapped, jerking a thumb over at Vegeta. Ikari slumped her shoulders and continued on her way. She knew when to pick her fights and learned quickly to never pick them with Bulma.

Vegeta watched her walk away then turned to glare at Bulma, whom had gone back to washing the dishes and cleaning up the morning's aftermath. She felt his eyes on her and finally turned to look at him.

"What?!"

"She is a warrior, not a dress up doll for you women to play with," he huffed.

Bulma stalked over and stood in front of him, crossing her arms. "She is also a lady. We are only trying to make her look like it. The continuation of the saiyan bloodline can't look like a nasty scrub!"

They glared each other down for a few more moments, iron will against iron will. Vegeta grinned and before Bulma could react or protest he pulled her squealing in surprise on to his lap.

"Hey! Let me go ox!" she protested, struggling against his strength to try and get up but he only held her tighter. His smile grew more devilish as she struggled.

"The kids are gonna be gone and there is quite a bit of time until training this afternoon," Vegeta whispered, pulling her face closer. Bulma stopped and smiled as comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Well," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him," I'll try not to wear you out too much before training."

The three young saiyans landed by a small mountain lake after a vigorous game of tag and hide and seek. The two boys protested at first but after promising them ice cream and convincing them that it would be good training for hiding power levels in battle, they all agreed and ending up having a great time. Ikari suggested a swim in the lake as a cool down before her afternoon training with Vegeta and they happily agreed. Trunks and Goten stripped down to their boxers and her to her underwear and ever present tank top.

"CANNON BALL!" the boys shouted, taking off into the air and then free falling into the lake. Massive jets of water shot into the air and as soon as they re-surfaced they began arguing who made the bigger splash. It descending into a laugh filled dunk and splash fight.

"Hey," Goten suddenly said, holding up his hand to stop Trunks, who was pulling back his arms to deliver a giant splash of water, "Where did Nii-chan go?"

Trunks stopped and treaded water, looking confused. "I dunno. I thought she followed us into the water," he said, looking around.

"Ikari! Nii-chan!" the boys called out repeatedly. They scanned the shoreline and the air looking for her. Her clothes were still in a neatly folded pile next to theirs so she hadn't left.

A blinding light suddenly exploded in the air above them causing both boys to cry out in surprise and shield their eyes. All they heard before a yellow streak blazed past them and slammed into the water was crazy high pitched laughter. The resulting wave and massive water spout launched both boys into the air and back down with a splash. Trunks surfaced first, sputtering and coughing same as Goten when he surfaced a few seconds later.

"The hell!?" Trunks cried. He wiped water from his eyes as they treaded the waves that were finally beginning to calm down.

Slowly, blond spikes began to rise out of the water. The shape of Ikari's super saiyan two hair rose from the water and she surfaced till her face was exposed. She gave the boys a devilish smile and chuckled. The glowing gold slowly retreated from her hair as she dropped from super saiyan and back into a normal state. Her hair stuck to her face now that it wasn't being kept aloft by ki.

"I win!" she shouted, throwing her head back and laughing long and loud. The boys looked at her in shock before joining her and starting the splash fight all over again.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" a voice yelled from the shore. The trio stopped their game and looked towards the voices on shore. Goku and Gohan stood on the shore waving at them. Trunks shouted his agreement and they undressed and began swimming out to meet them.

Goten quickly recognized the anger that started to enter Ikari's eyes and grabbed onto her shoulder. The look onto her face when she looked at him scared him. It made him wonder, not for the first time, what had happened in the future. The adults wouldn't tell him and Trunks details, citing their age and Ikari just drifted off whenever he tried. He only knew it was bad and that it involved his dad and was bad enough to either shut her down when he was near or fume in a silent rage when Goku tried talking to her. Goten had heard the crying and talking in her sleep she did when he spent the night over at Capsule Corps. His mind drifted to the bloody viciousness her and Vegeta trained with and thought that whatever could make someone like that act so angey, maybe he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Stay," he whispered. She nodded slowly, and offered a weak smile. "You got this Nii-chan!" he offered cheerfully, giving her thumbs up as the two other saiyans finally swam to where they were.

"So who made that big splash we just saw?" Gohan asked cheerfully, dunking his younger brother under the water.

"Ikari did but she went super saiyan to do it! She cheated to make a bigger splash," Trunks whined good naturedly, splashing Ikari to emphasize his mock hurt feelings.

"Hey, Ikari, aren't you supposed to be training with Vegeta today?" Goku asked, trying once again to get her to talk to him.

She glared at him and looked off into the distance, nodding. "I don't spar with Ouji-sama till later this afternoon. I promised the boys I would spend time with them till then."

"Actually," a voice snapped from above them, "that time would be now." They all looked up to see Vegeta hovering over them. Trunks grinned happily and waved, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

"Come on in Vegeta, have a little fun with us!" Goku shouted up at him, splashing water at his feet.

"No, I would rather train, not flounder around with a bunch of idiots," he scoffed, shaking the water from his boot.

Goku suddenly had an idea. He huddled Gohan and the boys together. He caught Ikari by surprise, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over into the huddle, ignoring the death glare she gave him. She swam over next to Goten and Trunks but kept her promise to her brother by not leaving. Goku discussed his idea and they all started giggling and agreed, even Ikari. The saiyan was happy to see her smile around him for once.

Vegeta was on high alert when they all turned around to smile up at him. Ikari was going along with whatever had been suggested so it couldn't have been all that bad. She would never dare to cross him.

He suddenly changed his mind when they all disappeared. Vegeta spun around looking for them, ready for an attack. Goku appeared behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug, pinning his arms. Goten and Trunks both grabbed his legs and Ikari and Gohan came in from the sides, grabbing him and pinned him even further. As hard as he struggled he couldn't break free of their grip. Ikari leaned in close until her lips were barely brushing the cup of Vegeta's ear. Despite his blinding rage Vegeta couldn't help but shiver.

"For the black eye, Ouji-sama," she whispered. His eyes widened in horror and his struggles renewed in earnest as he realized what was about to happen. A yell from Goku and they shot down into the water.

They came up laughing hysterically as Vegeta blasted out of the water. Gohan and Ikari covered the boy's ears as Vegeta screamed his tirade and threats at them. He looked so much like an angry drowned rat that even Ikari couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He whirled on her with such ferocity that she immediately silenced herself and dropped her head in submission.

"Training grounds, NOW!" he screamed at her. She squeaked out her response so low he could barely hear it but he knew she was obeying him. He looked forward to making her pay for this indignity.

"Hey Vegeta, come…" Goku started, coming to her defense till a death glare from Vegeta silenced him as well. A terrible idea suddenly came into his head on how to punish her, one of the worst things he could think of, something he knew she hated.

"Since you want to be so friendly, you can train with him today," Vegeta said menacingly, an ever more present evil grin spreading across his face. He felt a deep satisfaction at the look of naked anger across her face and blasted off without another word.

"I'm sorry," Goku said sadly. His heart sank at the hatred that clouded her eyes as she looked at him before swimming to shore. No matter what he tried she always hated him more. Only Vegeta knew the details of what made her act that way around him. Like Goten he wondered but he knew nothing of the dreams and crying. He couldn't imagine something so terrible that his own daughter, even if from the future, couldn't stand to be near him. Goku understood the destruction and death his future incarnation had caused but so had Vegeta and they all liked him. The gentle saiyan was distressed but maybe a sparring session might be good, get some of the tension out of the air. It helped him and Vegeta bond so why not someone that was almost his double. Besides, he thought, following the rest of the group to shore, he really wanted to fight again with her. His power mixed with Vegeta's moves would be a great test for himself. They all got dressed and followed a sulking Ikari to the training grounds.

"Please Ouji-sama, don't make me do this," Ikari pleaded. She and Vegeta stood at one end of the training ground and Goku at the other. The look on his face told her further arguing would be fruitless.

"Maybe next time you won't feel the need to embarrass me," he snorted, glaring at her till she looked away. "Now do as I say. Defeat him," Cutting off any further pleading, Vegeta turned his back to her, knowing full well she would do what he had ordered.

Ikari got to one knee and bowed her head. "As you wish Ouji-sama," she growled through gritted teeth, staring at the ground. She struggled to control her hatred of the man across the field from her as she rose and watched Vegeta walk over to where the others were waiting. "I will make you proud Ouji-sama," she whispered, turning to face her opponent.

Memories of blood and pain flooded her mind as she looked at Goku. Raw hatred replaced the fear in her mind, threatening to cloud and muddle her thoughts. This wasn't the one from her future, not yet. If she couldn't face him now in a simple sparring match that was nothing more than practice, it would be admitting her weakness and worthlessness to Vegeta. She cast her eyes over to the saiyan prince who stood with back still to her. Ikari tilted her face to the sky and breathed deeply, calming herself and getting into her battle mind set. When she brought her head down and locked eyes with Goku, she was centered.

Goku could have sworn he was looking at Vegeta across the field from him. The knowing smirk, the cold hearted glare, even the arms crossed at the chest in the prince's trademark stance. He smiled to himself this was going to be as fun as he thought it would. _Show me what you've got _he thought to himself. Enough sparring matches and fights later he and Vegeta got along so he saw no reason it wouldn't work with Ikari.

"Here's how this works," Goku shouted from across the field, "when the other can't fight anymore the match is over." He turned to Vegeta and shouted with a smile and a laugh, "No encouraging killing Vegeta!"

"Fine by me," Vegeta said.

"Same here," Ikari echoed in agreement.

"Alright, let's shake hands and have a good fight!" Goku met Ikari half way and extended his hand. She glared at the outstretched hand then back up to his hopeful smile and grunted but held her hand out anyways. Goku smiled brightly and grasped it but his expression quickly dimmed when Ikari crushed his hand in hers and pulled him close. The raw hatred in her eyes saddened him and in the back of his mind, sent a chill down his spine.

"Make no mistake," Ikari said in a deadly hiss, staring into Goku's eyes, "I hate you. I am only doing this and not killing you here and now because Ouji-sama ordered me not to. Given a chance I would. I have never and will never consider you my father."

Goku's eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm going to make you see I am not that person." He chuckled and squeezed Ikari's hand back just as tightly. "And if you think you can kill me that easily…you are sadly mistaken."

Not letting his hand go and continuing the stare down, Ikari let her power level begin to rise. A low tremor started then quickly grew in intensity. A blue energy like fire surrounded her and loose rocks and pebbles began to float through the air. Ikari smirked at Goku before exploding the air around her going super saiyan two, using the resulting ki expansion to launch Goku across the field and slamming him into some rocks. Goku picked himself up and smiled, nonchalantly brushing the dirt and bits of rock from his top before himself ascending into super saiyan two.

"Let's test those powers that I know you are hiding," Goku yelled from his position on the field.

"Very well," Ikari scoffed, shrugging, "if you want to lose that badly…"

"Cut the talking and let's get this going already!" Vegeta shouted from across the field where he was sitting with the other saiyans.

Ikari ran at Goku in a dead sprint. Vegeta yelled something about such a lame tactic, cracking himself up. The second before she reached Goku, she disappeared.

When she didn't reappear in a few seconds, Goku stopped and tried to sense her ki but found nothing. Ikari suddenly reappeared behind him, delivering a kick to the back of his head that knocked him sprawling. He caught himself a moment before crashing face first into the ground and pivoted to land upright on his feet. Ikari landed in front of him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well, I get to fight some one of my own power level and equal abilities," Goku said, rubbing the lump already forming on the back of his head. "That will be the only hit you score, because I'm not holding back on you," he warned, crouching down into a fighting stance.

"Neither will I…and we aren't equals" Ikari growled.

Goku flew straight at Ikari as fast as he could and Ikari flew straight at him just as fast. Neither slowed their speed in the slightest as shoulder met shoulder in an explosion of ki energy. The impact threw them both apart enough for Goku to react first and deliver a kick to her stomach that doubled Ikari over. Goten leapt up to help her but Trunks grabbed his hand, shaking his head. He shot a worried glance in his sister's direction but sat back down. Ikari kept herself bent over in mock pain and clutching her stomach. When Goku came to deliver another blow she quickly righted herself a struck a well-timed blow to his face. The force of the punch sent him flying, taking out several trees and creating a large impact crater. He quickly pulled himself out of the ground and blasted towards her again. His speed caught her off guard and he landed another strike to her midsection. Not wasting another second he brought his knee into her chin, snapping her head back, giving him the clear punch to her face that sent her crashing into a nearby out cropping, burying her in over a ton of falling debris.

Goten jumped up again to go help when the ground started trembling. It was almost unnoticeable at first but the tremors quickly grew in intensity. The four on the ground were soon fighting hard to keep from falling all over each other and took to the air. Hovering near the pile of boulders Goku heard a scream rising above the roar of the continuous earthquakes. He had to dodge the rocks flying all about him in the air. The pile of rubble and boulders starting glowing bright white as it became charged with energy. The light became too bright to stand and Goku shielded his eyes. The mound suddenly exploded in a shower of gravel as Ikari's ki energy blew it apart. She stood there, still screaming her rage to the sky, arms raised and fist clenched as the rocks rained down around her. Goku couldn't help but smile…this reminded him of his and Vegeta's first battle on Earth.

Ikari brought her arms down and glared at the grinning warrior. This wasn't right. She was covered with injuries and she had only scored the two hits on him. She knew her hatred of him was still holding her back. A look up at Vegeta caused a growl to rumble in her throat at the disapproving look he was giving her. Focus renewed, she turned to watch Goku land. _I will not disappoint my Ouji-sama_ she vowed to herself, tensing up for the next attack.

It came quickly as Goku charged her again. Ikari leapt backwards nimbly, firing energy blasts as she did. Goku dodge them all and closing the distance brought back his fist for another punch. She leapt backwards onto her hands and pivoted, spinning around and kicking Goku directly in the face. Quick to be back on her feet she fired off a Big Bang to finish the match, not seeing him disappear a split second before impact.

Goku suddenly appeared from behind and before Ikari could react, brought both fist down hard on the back of her head. He used the momentum of her body falling forward to bring both his knees into her back. He came down hard, pinning her to the ground with a large crash. The force of the impact sent her head snapping back in a scream of rage and pain before stunning her briefly for a moment. Goku stayed where he was, pinning her and catching his breath.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked between breaths, wiping the blood from his eye where her kick split his forehead open. No response as Ikari glared at the space in front of her. "At least make this fun for me. It's not as much fun if you don't fight back," he chuckled evilly. If Ikari was anything like Vegeta…and he knew she was…a good taunt would bring her around and get the fight going again.

Ikari's eyes snapped open in horror. A violent tremor ran through her body and her breath stopped. Voices from the past sounded in her mind.

_Is this all…_

_ Thought you would be stronger…_

_ Such a disappointment…._

_At least struggle…_

_ Make this fun for me…_

_ So much sweeter when you fight back…._

_ The rip of clothing…_

_ The hot breath against her ear…_

_Searing, blinding pain…_

_ So much blood…_

_ Laughter that just wouldn't stop…_

_ Ouji-sama screaming…_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ikari screamed suddenly, exploding the air around her. The unexpected blast threw Goku back. He was barely on his feet before Ikari was on him, throwing punches and kicks he could barely block.

"What the hell is going on?" Gohan asked Vegeta, his voiced lowered with astonishment. "Why did she snap like that all of a sudden?"

Vegeta only shook his head. He knew a great deal of the saiyan girl's life but not what would cause this outburst. "Kakarot just ran his mouth too much and is paying for it," he snorted. The three half saiyans look unconvinced but stayed where they were.

"I'll kill you!" Ikari screamed, continuing the assault on Goku.

It was all Goku could do to block her blows but he was barely managing. "What is wrong? This is just practice! You need to calm down!"

"Your fault! All your fault!" she continued yelling. "You took away my reasons for existing!"

Her constant blows were draining his energy. She was a strong as he was in their super saiyan two forms and if he didn't find a way to calm this situation he was going to be in serious trouble.

"I wasn't me! I haven't done anything!" he cried desperately.

"Shut up!" Ikari raged, scoring a hard left hook to Goku's face.

Goku had no time to react when he opened his eyes to see her hands inches from his face in the Big Bang formation. _Why_ was all he had time to think before the massive energy blast struck him dead on. He could only howl and scream in pain as parts of his flesh were seared off and he slammed into a cliff face hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Goku was surrounded by pitch dark blackness all around him. He had to struggle to breath. He knew he had been hurt but not why he wasn't breathing. The saiyan began to swim back to consciousness to try and find out. His eyes struggled open to find Ikari's face inches from his, a mask of hatred. He couldn't breathe because his breath had been cut off by her hands wrapped around his throat.

"Why?" he feebly choked out, unable to even lift his arms to stop her.

"You took everything from me," she answered harshly, digging in her fingers tighter. "You took my Ouji-sama, my Vegeta from me."

Goku fought to keep awake. "I already said I am sorry. I am not the person you hate. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You will and I can never forgive you. I can't even fulfill my intended purpose. You took away my sole reason for existing," her voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

"You are strong. You can live with him here with us." Goku coughed violently, a spray of blood spattering Ikari's face.

"You don't understand. I can't continue the saiyan race because of what you did to me. You…you…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Her head dropped and Goku could only watch in amazement as her shoulders heaved violently as she started to cry. Thankfully her grip started to loosen.

Understanding clanged through Goku's mind as his eyes shot wide open. No wonder she hated him so much. To have that done to a person, especially by the person that was your father no less… the fear and hatred in her eyes whenever she looked at him suddenly made perfect sense. Goku understood perfectly but he wished he hadn't.

With his strength slowly returning now that Ikari's grip had loosened enough for him to suck in a small ribbon of air, he willed his battered arms to move and wrapped them Ikari's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She stiffened against them in shock but made no effort to move or resist him. Resting his face in her hair, he whispered for her to tell him everything. After sobbing for a few moments, Ikari found her voice and told him everything his evil future version had done.

Vegeta and the others arrived not long after she had finished her tale with Goku. Ikari at some point had passed out from emotional and physical exhaustion but Goku had never let her go.

"Nii-chan?" Goten whispered tentatively, reaching out and taking her limp hand.

"Take her back to Capsule Corps please Gohan," Goku muttered, not meeting any of their eyes. Gohan took Ikari from Goku and did as he was asked, the two small saiyans flanking him.

Only Vegeta remained behind. Goku either didn't notice or ignored the deadly stare Vegeta had fixed on him. Goku slid down, unable to support himself anymore and landed on his posterior. His gaze was fixed on nothing as he stared out in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta demanded. No response from Goku. He prodded not too gently with the toe of his boot. A threat stopped in his throat when Goku looked up at him with eyes too large and fresh tear tracks down his face. Without even hesitating, Vegeta helped the injured warrior to his feet, and while supporting him flew them both back to Capsule Corp. Goku couldn't even bring himself to look at Vegeta as he recounted what Ikari had revealed to him. Vegeta gave no response as he landed outside of his home. Bulma was waiting outside for them and helped Goku inside. A look from Vegeta silenced any questions she had at the moment and she led the still almost comatose man to a spare bedroom.

Vegeta watched them go and looked towards the Ikari's room where the two younger saiyans stood as if on guard, Gohan having since left to return home. Determined to get some answers, Vegeta turned and headed down the hall way to her room.

Ikari awoke into the sweet smelling semi darkness of her room. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and Goten's worried face swam into view. She smiled weakly and tried to sit up but grimaced and lay back down. Everything hurt after her match with Goku-emotionally and physically. Goten patted her hair and fetched the glass of water he had waiting on the bedside table for her. She gratefully took it and drank deeply. The cold water tasted and felt wonderful and went a long way towards helping her feel better. She declined the offered senzu bean, preferring to just stay in pain for the time being. It matched her mood and seemed appropriate.

"How are you feeling Nii-chan?" Goten asked quietly, taking her hand in both of his.

Ikari sighed deeply. "Battered and tired. How is your dad doing?'

He grinned a large grin. "Of course he is doing fine. Nothing keeps him down for long," he lied convincingly. Goku was still lying in the spare bedroom, crying on and off and letting no one but Bulma in the room. "What happened out there?"

Ikari stared at the ceiling for a few moments, deciding what to tell him. She really didn't want him to know what had caused her to fly off the handle so she was trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Yes. We would all like to know what the hell that was all about back there," Vegeta snapped angrily, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Vegeta!" Goten cried out in surprise. Ikari just continued to stare at the ceiling in shame, preparing for the argument about to happen.

Without a word Vegeta stalked into the room, grabbed Goten by the back of his shirt and threw the squawking child into the hallway, slamming the door in one fluid motion. He took the seat Goten had been occupying and just glared at her. She wouldn't look at him and tense moments passed.

"Well?" Vegeta eventually asked angrily. Nothing from Ikari. "So, when were you planning on letting that little nugget of info slip out?" Still nothing. "You will talk now!

"It…it wasn't your business," Ikari finally whispered almost inaudibly.

"Not…my…business…" he repeated slowly. "The person created to continue the saiyan blood line and save my species from extinction can't perform said function and it's not my business?!" he shouted angrily.

Ikari sat up but still wouldn't face Vegeta. "I am sorry Vegeta. I am a failure and a disgrace," she finally choked out.

"That would have been nice to know earlier!" he snapped. He stood and circled to the front of the bed, not so gently grabbing her face and forcing him to meet his eyes. "You will tell me now."

She searched his eyes and found anger in them at her. "Ouji-sama had been captured not too long before he died," she finally started. "I went to try and rescue him. You…he was bound with ki bonds. Kakarot was waiting for me and said I had to fight him for your life and if I lost I would be forced to watch your slow and painful death."

Vegeta released her chin and sat on the edge of the bed, attentive. Ikari took one of his gloved hands in hers while she talked, absentmindedly playing with it. He allowed this because it seemed to calm her and he knew she was lost in the past and it would help her spit out her story. It wasn't the present him she was thinking about anyways.

"I fought with everything I had. I was willing to die to protect you. You trained me to be the weapon to kill what you could not on your own. Without you my life had no purpose. I gave everything to protect my most precious person, my Ouji-sama, because…" Ikari's breath hitched and a tear slid down her face. She squeezed Vegeta's hand tightly and he felt the tear hit and soak through the material of his glove.

"I love him. First as a master then as something else. He may or may not have loved me. He may have, but I don't know. I didn't need him to feel the same way about me I did about him. I just needed his approval and him to be proud of me." Ikari took a few shaky breaths. "I fought and at first I was winning. Kakarot fired a Kamehameha wave at you to distract me and I jumped in front of it to protect you. It almost knocked me out and I barely survived but you remained unharmed. That's when he did it. He made you watch to torture you almost as much as me."

"All I really remember is the pain and Ouji-sama screaming for him to stop. After he was done my body was just thrown at you like a doll then left to let us run so he could start his hunt again." Ikari's eyes narrowed and Vegeta could almost hear the hatred dripping from her voice. He also noticed she had reverted to referring to his future self in the present tense again but didn't bother mentioning it. "I managed to have enough energy left to free you and then passed out. We fled and not long later we discovered he had injured me so badly I couldn't have children. You couldn't bear to look at me for months, like you were ashamed at what happened and disgusted for losing and ruining my purpose for existing. I vowed to train all the harder to make you proud of me again, but you died not too long after." She looked at Vegeta's impassive face, waiting for a response.

"So," Vegeta said after a moment in thought, "why did the gravity room happen? You can't bear children so why…?"

"Instincts mostly I guess. Sparring with you ended like that a few times in the future," Ikari admitted shyly, turning a brilliant shade of red.

"It is in our instincts. Good fighting showed the potential for good breeding and strong offspring," Vegeta said smirking.

Ikari blushed an even darker shade of red. "You always used to say that's why you and Bulma-san argued so much." Vegeta's grin broadened considerably. "I guess I let it happen because it was like being with my Ouji-sama if only for a little while. You aren't him, not yet, but you soon will be. That's why I try so hard. I failed him so I can't fail you." Her voice dropped to almost an inaudible whisper. "I know you don't care for me. There is no reason you should. I hope you aren't mad at me."

Vegeta surprising even himself took Ikari into his arms and held her. "I may not care for you like my future self did but I do care somewhat. And don't apologize, it wasn't bad," he said into her hair. Ikari sobbed once. "You do however need to talk to someone else too." Ikari stiffened instantly. "Work out what you need to with the clown. It will take all of us to defeat Kakarot when he arrives so do what you have to do. Unless…you are too scared," he taunted.

"Ouji-sama!" Ikari yelled, leaping off the bed in surprise and indignation. "I am not afraid!" she declared, glaring at him.

Vegeta smiled at his desired effect. "Well, prove it." He said getting up and leaving the room. She followed him without question to the room where Goku was sleeping. Bulma leaned against the wall looking tired and worried.

"Well," she said as they approached "he refused the senzu bean but he is sleeping. I thought I said take it easy today baka!" She slugged him playfully on the shoulder.

"Wasn't me," Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma raised one eyebrow and looked at Ikari. "Wow, it's been awhile since I have seen him beat up that bad. Nice. No biggie. I'll just hide a senzu bean in some food and he'll be fine." She sighed deeply and frowned as she looked Ikari over. "However, it is going to take all my make-up skills to cover this up. I thought I said not too hard today!"

"Well, if you can make yourself look good," Vegeta trailed off. Bulma started screaming at him and Vegeta walked towards their room, his wife in tow.

Ikari couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She entered the dim room quietly. Goku lay asleep on his back before her. She came closer to see how badly he was really injured. The burns across his face and upper body made her feel guilty. She was still angry at the person before her, but today had gone a long way to helping her realize it wasn't his fault. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and took one of Goku's hands in her own. He stirred and turned to see who was there. When he saw he quickly averted his eyes and looked to be on the verge of tears. Ikari felt instantly guiltier.

"I'm sorry," Goku finally said softly. He looked over at a very confused Ikari. "I would hate me too after what happened. I understand why you feel why you do and its okay. I deserve it."

"No you don't," Ikari said shaking her head. "You haven't done anything wrong. You are an innocent. It was never you but what was using you." She breathed deeply. "You don't deserve my anger or hatred. It was wrong to be holding something against you that isn't even your fault."

"But…" Goku stammered. "But how I treated you after you were born…"

"That still wasn't your fault. You were broken hearted and filled with grief. I never blamed you for that," she answered quietly, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it. "It is I who needs to apologize to you. I have treated you unfairly. Even during all my training with Ouji-sama and how much I wanted him to be proud of me, deep down I always wanted you to be proud of me too, so you would maybe love me one day like you did Goten and Gohan." Ikari hung her head.

Despite the pain, Goku sat up and drew her into his arms and she allowed it. He brought his hand into her hair and held her tightly. "I am proud of you. I am so proud of you," he whispered as he buried his face into her hair. "You are a proud and strong and everything a father could want. I know

things won't get better overnight, but please let me try." He felt her nod and smiled.

After a few moments holding each other he finally spoke again. "Now, if you would hand me that senzu bean I need to grab a shower and get home. Chi-Chi will have a big dinner waiting for me and I am starving!" he laughed happily.

Ikari pulled away from him and smiled herself. Goku could see his genetics in the smile that spread across her face. She did as he asked and left him alone. He swallowed down the senzu waiting for him and leapt up from the bed, feeling instantly better. He got into the shower and sighed contently. Goku winced as the hot water stung the wounds the senzu bean had not quite yet healed. He was one hundred percent by the time the shower was over and blasted off for home and the huge dinner he knew was waiting.


	8. Chapter 7

"Man, Bulma-san that was a great meal!" Ikari exclaimed, patting her extremely full stomach.

"And now what you have all been waiting for!" Bulma announced, disappearing into Capsule Corp large kitchen. She came out with a large tray with eight mugs and a huge tub of ice cream on it. She set down the tray in the middle of the table and passed out the mugs and spoons.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed, pulling the lid off with a flourish. Vegeta tried dipping his spoon into the tub but was slapped on the hand by Bulma. "You wait your turn baka!" she snapped to the chorus of everyone's laughter. He fixed her with a glare and sat back with a pout.

Each got their mug filled up and eight spoons dug in. Sighs of contentment could be heard from all around the table.

"Man, this is good stuff," Gohan sighed. The three half saiyans and the three full blooded saiyans had two servings with Bulma and Chi-Chi only having one each.

"It's my specialty, chocolate ice cream with just a little bit of nut and peanut butter. It is Vegeta's favorite but he doesn't get it very often," Bulma said grinning proudly.

Ikari paced back and forth in her room, unable to sleep. The Son family had taken the offer to stay the night at Capsule Corp and everyone else was already asleep. She hoped pacing back and forth would help settle her down enough to sleep, but it didn't seem to be helping. Spending time with Goku, even though there where working through things and building a tenuous friendship, stirred up a lot of old feelings and memories she was trying to work through. That, training with Vegeta earlier, whatever the cause she couldn't get back to sleep. She went over the day's events in her head to try and see what was keeping her up. She ended at dinner and the delicious ice cream. She grinned again as she relived the sensation of it sliding down her throat. Hey…

Now there was an idea! She grinned to herself as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Ikari hadn't been on a kitchen raid in a long time, and she had the time to kill since she couldn't sleep.

Ikari stepped out into the hallway and looked around. Coast clear. She snuck down to the kitchen. The halls were empty. She could handle anyone with no problems but she liked to think she had outsmarted the others. She came to the double doors and stopped. Sure no one was coming; she made a break for it…

…and ran straight into someone. She lost her balance in the collision attempting to hold on to her blanket. She pin wheeled her arms wildly in a failed attempt to keep her balance. Luckily the wall she ran into had a better sense of balance then she did and caught her before she could fall over. Ikari ducked her head, feeling her face heat up. Great, all she had wanted was some ice cream, and now here she was locked in some kind of semi-embrace with…

"Ikari?"

"Gohan?" She found herself staring at a pair of very confused brown eyes. She blushed even more, not quite knowing whether to fix him with one of her I'll-kick-your-ass stares for bumping into her or…

As if suddenly realizing the direction of her thoughts, Gohan dropped his hands and stepped away, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He was wearing a baggy orange shirt and baggy pants with bedroom slippers on-and he was blushing like a little boy.

"Sis…um…I'm," he began, still looking rather flustered. "I'm sorry. I…" he paused, taking in her nightgown and dropped blanket which she was gathering in her arms.

"What are you doing up?" they asked each other at the same time. Both glanced guiltily at the dining room doors. So close and yet so far, then back at each other, eyes wide. "You too?" They stared at each other for a moment then burst into laughter.

Gohan caught himself first, clearing his throat and trying to look serious but failing entirely. "I never knew chocolate ice cream could actually reduce you into taking midnight kitchen raids," he commented solemnly, eyes dancing mischievously.

Ikari grinned back. "You don't know the half of it," she said on a small chuckle. "And look whose talking. The great Saiyanman no less. What weakness." She cautiously looked down the corridor, making sure no one was watching. "First one into the kitchen gets first dibs on the ice cream." Without waiting for a reply, she dashed off in the direction of the dining room doors.

"And such underhanded ways from you no less…" he called out, chuckling as he gave chase just slow enough to let her win. He grabbed a dinner candle from one of the shelved.

"Here it is, the tub we had at dinner," Ikari declared triumphantly, her voice echoing inside the large freezer. She closed the doors and held up the tub of ice cream towards Gohan like a trophy. "About time too, I was about to freeze."

Suddenly voices could be heard in the hallway.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice said.

"I can smell it already!" Goku echoed.

They entered the kitchen to find nothing but a half open freezer door.

Ikari looked around the empty gravity room and ran to lock the door before joining Gohan in the corner. He lit the candle and placed it next to him. It bathed their corner of the room in a friendly yellow light and seemed to wink at them in conspiracy. He gave her a spoon and mug he had managed to grab before she had used Instant Transmission to escape detection.

Ikari frowned thoughtfully at him and then at the mug. She took the lid off the ice cream and peered inside, then looked back at him, eyes dancing with laughter.

"There is just enough here for the two of us," she said hesitantly. "Would you mind terribly if, I mean this is a kitchen raid and all…" She gestured at the mug, shooing it away, half afraid he would think her unrefined if she had told him how she wanted to eat the ice cream.

He stared at the motions towards the mug and suddenly comprehension dawned in his eyes. He grinned at her. "I thought you would never ask. A kitchen raid is not a kitchen raid when you eat the food you steal properly," he said chuckling.

She sighed in relief and slid onto the floor, placing the tub between them. Gohan shifted so that he would face her and the ice cream, spoon clutched in his hand in anticipation.

"Ready? Dig in!" she quipped, sharing another conspiratorial grin with him as they dipped their spoons deep into the ice cream for the first spoonful of the night.

"Mmmmmm," Gohan said, eyes closed in pleasure as the first spoonful made its way down his throat. "Now I remember why I would go through all the trouble of sneaking out of bed just to get another serving anytime Bulma would drop some off at the house." He opened his eyes and stared at Ikari thoughtfully. "I can't believe I am doing this with you," he said, shaking his head and getting another spoonful from the tub.

"I mean, if someone had told me my Vegeta-raised sister was actually a veteran kitchen cat-burglar," he trailed off, sticking the spoon in his mouth. "Then again, this ice cream is worth almost anything. This is really lethal stuff."

"Ha!" she exclaimed, brandishing her spoon like a demented fairy with a magic wand, spattering them with brown spots. "Don't try to kid me Son Gohan! You're a veteran freezer napper, admit it!"

She got another spoonful and took a gulp before she started to stare him down. The candle glows cast playful shadows on his face and seem to punctuate the small motions of his lips as he struggled to keep from grinning.

"Admit it Gohan, you are a certified member of the midnight snack club."

"And you're not?" he countered, finally breaking into a grin.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Only when there was something good to be snatched."

"Tell me about it?" he asked. "If you do, I'll leave you an extra bit of ice cream."

"You eat ice cream so slowly compared to me that you don't even realize I've managed to steal half of it from under your nose," she told him, getting in another bite for emphasis.

"Ha," he said. "I've been putting it away faster than you have. You just haven't seen me do it. So when was the last time you went a raid like this?"

Ikari stuck her spoon inside her mouth and sucked on it for a moment, scratching her head in a childlike gesture before taking another spoonful from the tub.

"I was um…six at the time. It was my birthday. Same ice cream, same freezer," she said, pausing to eat the ice cream that was beginning to melt. "I was determined to get another serving of ice cream after Bulma-san had limited me to one. So when I got into the kitchen without any trouble from anyone I couldn't stop eating. Vegeta made sure I couldn't sit for days."

"Got caught huh?"

Ikari shifted uncomfortably. "Er no, not exactly," she admitted reluctantly.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed as Gohan snatched the tub away from her, holding it above her reaching arms playfully.

"Not exactly? What was 'exactly' then?" he asked grinning at her slightly annoyed glance. "If you don't tell me I won't share."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Exactly what is going to happen to you if you finish the remaining ice cream in that tub by yourself."

He put the tub down and gazed at her thoughtfully before he began to laugh in loud peals.

"Gohan, it isn't that funny," she began, rolling her eyes. He kept going. "You're going to get us caught…" She bopped him on the head with her spoon and then started to laugh at the memory herself.

"I couldn't get out of bed the morning after-my stomach was churning. I was screaming loud enough to wake the dead and Bulma-san was sure I had been possessed until I started complaining about her ice cream.

She controlled herself long enough to get another spoonful. "Then Vegeta really let me have it." Ikari gave another long sigh of satisfaction. "Come to think of it, I haven't had ice cream again till tonight."

Catching him unawares as he stuck another spoonful in his mouth, she took the tub and cradled it to her side. "Your turn. Honestly now, you used to go on kitchen raids too didn't you?"

He raised his arms in mock surrender, still clutching the spoon in one hand. "You got me there. Guilty as charged."

"When? Where? How?"

"Lots of times when I was younger of course," he said. "It helped I was never afraid of the dark. The most memorable time was the night before Future Trunks left to go back to his own time."

Ikari transferred the tub back between them. "Have a sleep over or something?" He nodded in the affirmative.

"Anyhow, since it was his last night here Bulma prepared this special vanilla custard for all of us. Of course she only gave us one small serving-hardly enough. So later that night we drew straws to see who would have the task of flinching the remaining custard and I got drawn."

He grinned suddenly. "I almost had to run away after that stunt."

"For stealing custard?" she asked indignantly.

"Well ah, not…exactly," he said evasively, it being his turn to shift uncomfortably.

"OHO!" she exclaimed triumphantly, grabbing the tub away just as he was about to dip his spoon back into it. "What exactly is 'not exactly'?"

"Ah cot febeta maknout wif ulma…" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" she asked, leaning forward to take a closer look at his face as she held the tub of ice cream above her head. He looked like he was…blushing!

"It was supposed to be an easy raid," he explained with a sigh. "Everyone was back waiting for me and the halls were clear. I was in the kitchen less than five minutes after I left my room. I even had then custard less than a minute after I got in. Unfortunately, it was dark and I didn't walk out the same way I came in and I ah…stumbled on Vegeta celebrating the defeat of Cell with Bulma on the kitchen floor."

"Celebrating…?" she asked in bewilderment, and then she blushed as comprehension dawned on her. "Oh!"

"Oh was right," he said wryly. "There I was, vanilla custard and all, smack on top of two half naked people. Bulma thought it was a hoot after she got her clothes back on. Vegeta, not so much."

He reached for the ice cream and smiled at the memory. "Guess she was flattered that we would go through all that trouble for just another serving of custard she made."

"But in the kitchen?" she asked, still rather scandalized.

He shrugged and grinned mischievously. "Whatever works."

Their laughter trailed off into a companionable silence for a while, both of them lost in thought.

"So," Gohan said after they both had a few more bites, "what will you do when this is all over?"

Ikari stopped with the spoon in her mouth. "Well, I don't really know to be honest," she answered after reflecting for a second. "No point in going back really."

"Just stay here. We can use the dragon balls to fix you up. I like the idea of having a sister around," he suggested.

"Could. Never really thought that far ahead. I always assumed I would die fighting so I never planned anything far out," she said.

Gohan frowned. "Why?"

Ikari shrugged. "With Ouji-sama gone and me the last remaining saiyan and messed up there really seemed no point in continuing on after the fight was won. Why not just go out with a blaze of glory?" she said matter of factly. She kept the mates are supposed to follow each other in death thing to herself.

Shoving the ice cream aside suddenly, Gohan grabbed a surprised Ikari and drew her into a hug. Shock rendered her immobile.

"You have a reason now," he whispered after a moment. "A family that loves you. Vegeta is still around, cranky and irritated as ever and all the purpose for living you could want little sister."

Tears shimmering in her eyes at Gohan's words, Ikari returned the hug. "Thank you Gohan." They held each other for a moment before separating.

"Now," Gohan said, bopping her on the top of the head, "let's finish this ice cream before it melts." Ikari stuck her tongue out and they leaned against each other and resumed eating, silently watching the shadows cast by the candle's flame.

Suddenly the wall she was leaning on shifted and Ikari felt herself being lifted up. Instinctively, she snuggled up closer to the wall of warmth and rested her head on it. She felt like she was flying on a cloud…and fell into a deeper sleep. For the first time in a long time she didn't have any nightmares, on pleasant ones. She smiled contently, dreaming of a knight in shining armor with kind brown eyes was softly whispering goodnight.

Gohan laid her down on her bed and pulled up and tucked the covers around her. For moment he stood by her bed, just watching her as the light from the candle in his hand lit her face and remembering how she looked in the gravity room voicing her sad future plans. He remembered the pleasant weight against his shoulder as she fell asleep beside him

She suddenly murmured in her sleep, stirring restlessly. He smiled gently and knelt beside her bed, still gazing at her face.

"Welcome to the Son family, little sister," he whispered in her ear, knowing she wouldn't hear it. She mumbled a bit more as he quietly rose and exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

Light filtered into the small quiet room. Clothing was strewn about the floor and occupying the middle like a messy center piece was an eternally unkempt bed. Sprawled out in a boneless grace only the sleeping can obtain was Ikari, sleeping off last night's ice cream bender with Gohan. The door to the room suddenly flew open with a bang, crashing hard enough to embed into the wall. A very irritated Vegeta stalked into the room, growling to himself as he took in the scene before him.

"Get up! We have work to do!" Nothing from the sleeping form in front of him. "Wake up this minute you worthless excuse of a saiyan!"

Finally stirring, Ikari rolled over so her back was facing Vegeta, pulling the blankets up over her head in the same motion.

_How dare she?!_ Vegeta gaped in shock at Ikari's insolence, clenched fists shaking in anger and the rage at being ignored.

"Get out of that bed now before I remove you from it myself!" he bellowed, raising his power level to highlight his willingness to carry out his threat.

The covers finally stirred and Vegeta smirked. _That's right; you had better obey me_ he gloated inwardly. His expression slowly changed to one of confusion as a lone hand snaked its way out from under the covers. It flopped onto the night stand and started to feel around. Upon encountering the flower pot she kept next to her bed the hand crawled up the side and into the dirt, digging around. Vegeta could only raise an eyebrow and stare, the oddness of the scene before him making him completely forget his earlier irritations. The hand withdrew from the flower pot suddenly and disappeared from sight, only to re-appear by her shoulder a second later.

Vegeta barely had time to register the flick of a hand movement before a wet mass struck his forehead. Feelings of anger and disgust fought for dominance in his mind as he reached up to remove whatever she had thrown at him. Dozens of revenge fantasies swam through his mind, each more horrid then the next as whatever it was fell down and hung on the end of his nose. To his growing horror, he realized that whatever it was had motion. His eyes focused on what was perched there and and rational thought left his mind.

A worm…

On his face…

Slimy, horrid, disgusting…

Touching him…

A

worm

was

on

his

face

WHAT

THE

FUCK!

A blinding white panic filled his brain and Vegeta screamed loud enough to wake up every one who had slept over (except Goku; like father like daughter). They stuck their heads out the doors to see what was going on. All were treated to a panic fueled super saiyan fly by, high pitched screams trailing him before crashing through the Capsule Corp wall. Bulma chased after him, screaming her rage. Trunks and Goten, rubbing their eyes, wandered out into the hallway. A small wriggling mass caught their eye and they stopped to examine it. Gingerly picking it the small worm, Goten walked it to the hole in the wall and tossed it outside before trudging back to the room with Trunks.

Hours later, at the training grounds, Gohan and Ikari sat watching Goku and Vegeta spar. Resting from training themselves, they enjoyed providing commentary on the fight to Trunks and Goten, both of whom had gotten bored playing and cheered on their respective fathers. Ikari and Trunks cheering loudly every time Vegeta gained the upper hand and Gohan and Goten took great delight in rubbing it in their faces when Goku was winning. This happened far too often then the Prince's cheering section cared for. Trunks and Goten were already forehead to forehead challenging each other to combat.

"Ha! You see that?" Gohan declared proudly as Goku dodged a kick from Vegeta and knocked him into the ground. "That is why he is the best! Vegeta stands no chance! He never did!"

Even as Vegeta launched himself back into the air and the fight continued, Gohan leaned over to a silently fuming Ikari, grinning like a shark and prodding her shoulder. Both of them ignored the two behind them that had started a fight of their own.

"Admit it…Goku is better than Vegeta. He always wins," Gohan taunted, taking great delight in adopting the older brother role with Ikari by teasing her.

"Only one that survived in my time isn't he?" Ikari finally snapped, slapping his finger away.

"Still lost eventually didn't he?"

Realizing his mistake as soon as the words had left his mouth, he clamped both hands over his mouth as she spun to face him, eyes wide in shock and Gohan found himself flat on his back. Ikari had launched herself at him and was now sitting on his chest, trying to punch him in the face. He had somehow managed to grab her wrists and was stopping her from flattening his face, at least for the moment.

"Take that back!" she shouted down in his face, still struggling to get at him.

Whatever he was about to say was lost in a large explosion, stopping both of the smaller fights and re-focusing their attention on the sky. Goku, who had gone super saiyan three had launched a Kamehameha at Vegeta, who had countered with his own Galick Gun blast. Goku easily overpowered the other saiyan, who once again ended up in a crater in the ground. Barely able to pull himself up, all watched as Goku flew down at top speed, fist pulled back to deliver the ending blow. Suddenly the weight on his chest disappeared and Gohan finally let out a breath. He looked around and hung his head as he prepared himself when he saw where she was.

Vegeta lay breathing heavily in the crater, barely able to move. Kakkorott was fighting better than usual this round and reminding him once again that he continuously lagged behind the other saiyan. Angrily glaring up at him at him with the one eye that had not swollen shut, Vegeta grimaced and prepared for the blow he knew he couldn't dodge… and then there was nothing. Slowly cracking open his undamaged eye, he looked around to see why the hit never came. Smirking as well as his battered face would let him, Vegeta chuckled to himself. The situation was well in hand.

Pulling his fist back, Goku sped down and prepared to end this match with Vegeta. He was going to hit the Prince full force but he wasn't going to let him know that. His thoughts filled with all the food he was sure Chi-Chi was preparing for them right now. Ikari had agreed to actually eat over and spend the night and it was all he could think about at the moment. He knew he should be more focused on the fight but it was almost over anyways. It wasn't like Vegeta was going anywhere anyways. It didn't even register for a moment that he had stopped moving. Goku opened his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he was actually seeing this right.

Ikari stood in front of Vegeta's prone body, Goku's fist caught in her hand. Cursing himself for his lapse in concentration, he saw Ikari smile at him before being violently flung to the side. Goku easily righted himself and waited patiently as she tended to her mentor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta snapped as Ikari leaned down to offer her hand.

"Doing what I always do," she cracked, popping a senzu bean in his mouth, "saving your ass." He snorted his reply at her but ate the senzu. She hauled him out of the crated and looked over her shoulder at Goku, whom had just been joined by Gohan. "Want to make this fun Ouji-sama?" she asked him with a mischievous grin.

He crooked an eyebrow at her. "If you are asking to go fight both of them be my guest."

"No no no," she said. She held her hand up to his face. Vegeta flinched and she sighed heavily, yanking him by his arm towards her. He struggled briefly for a moment till she bopped him on the forehead with her finger.

"Oh stop it. I am stronger then you." He glared at her and she just grinned. "Trust me."

She placed her hand on his face and shut her eyes. It burned against his skin and then he felt the power begin to flow into him. His eyes flew open in disbelief and he stared at her as she opened her eyes. Vegeta staggered away from her and just stared.

"What did you do to me?!" he stammered. "What is this power?"

"This is your power level before you died. It won't last very long so make good use of it okay" she said with a laugh. She turned to face the pair across the field and Vegeta felt his respect for her rise after sampling what he knew was a small portion of her power.

"This is the power I will have? I can take them both on by myself right now!" Vegeta cried laughing manically.

Ikari dropped her face into her hand. "No no no. It isn't permanent. It should last about ten minutes. Any energy attacks will lessen that so just beat the shit out of him the good ole fashioned way," she explained. "So I'll take Gohan, you take Goku and whoever loses cleans up the other's mess."

Vegeta flashed the signature smirked she loved so much. "That's fine by me. I'll clean up your mess when I am done."

She rolled her eyes and strolled out to the middle of the field. Gohan, upon having much of the same conversation with Goku, started walking out towards her as well. The older saiyans waited for them to engage before getting started again. Power levels rose slowly as they walked towards each other, becoming higher and higher till they stood face to face. Their auras sparked and crackled almost as if they were fighting for dominance themselves as they stared each other down.

Gohan extended his hand towards her and she took it with a sigh. She snapped her fist out to take him by surprise but he caught it easily. That was all the signal the other two needed and they blasted off into the air to restart their match.

"Your little power boost won't be enough to help him win," Gohan chuckled. He used he strength to start pushing her backwards.

Ikari switched her hand around to adjust her grip and started attempting to push him back as well. "Don't be so sure about that brother," she retorted.

Their struggle to overpower each other was beginning to shake the very earth and landscape around them apart. Faces that had been smiling in jest slipped into masks of concentration as they switched into a higher gear and got serious. The force of their ki was sinking them deeper into the ground but they couldn't budge each other in the slightest. Gold crept into both of their hair as both went super saiyan in an attempt to move each other but with no result. Their ki auras reacted violently with each other and two large ki tornadoes formed from the turmoil. Purple and gold wound around each other as they sank even farther into the ground. Vegeta and Goku flew in and out of them, trading their own blows while Trunks and Goten watched enraptured from under their ki shield.

Ikari gave Gohan a sly grin and vanished. He momentarily stumble from being suddenly off-balanced but caught himself quickly. He quickly blasted off into the dissipating vortexes as Ikari crashed into the ground where he had been a split second before. She looked up at him with an evil grin and shook the dirt from her hand before going after him. They traded blows for almost 10 minutes, their flight intertwining with Goku and Vegeta's. Vegeta landed a kick to Goku's jaw and it was his turn to lay motionless in a crater. Ikari vanished again and Gohan spun around frantically looking for her. Vegeta fired a blast from above him and Gohan countered with his own, easily deflecting the Prince's attack.

"Nice try Vegeta but you will have to—"Gohan had his words cut short as Ikari came from beneath him with an uppercut that caught him square in the jaw. The forces of the hit both stunned him and propelled him upwards were Vegeta was waiting and delivered a devastating kick to his chest. Still stunned from Ikari's punch the force of Vegeta's kick sent him into the same crater as his father. Goku caught Gohan easily and carefully lowered him to the ground.

"That's not fair! This wasn't supposed to be a two on one fight!" Goku yelled up at him.

"You and your son never stood a chance against me and my weapon Kakkorott!" Vegeta exclaimed confidently. Ikari cursed inwardly at his arrogance. _He is even worse now than my Ouji-sama ever was_ she thought to herself, keeping her face set in a matching smirk as she stared down at Goku. The energy she had given Vegeta had been used up and she was already running low after the vicious beating her and Gohan had given each other earlier. She kicked herself for not taking the senzu bean that had been offered her earlier by Goten and sparring the remainder of her energy to Vegeta had left her tapped almost dry. It would be tough facing Goku in her weakened state but she showed nothing but complete confidence in front of her precious Ouji-sama.

Gohan recovered and rose to fight next to his father but Goku placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Rest now Gohan. I'll finish this quickly and it's off to dinner." Goku flashed a large smile and Gohan decided to trust his father and joined the small saiyans and watched as his father rose into the air.

"You are almost out of energy," Goku said as a matter of fact, scanning the pair in front of him.

Ikari tilted her head and smiled. "So are you Kakkorott."

"More then I need," Goku said with a shrug. Vegeta gave a snort from behind Ikari.

"In your dreams, third class. You couldn't hope to defeat me now. You lost the second she came on the field. Might as well give up—"

Vegeta was cut off mid-sentence as Goku used instant transmission to appear behind him and kicked him square in the back of the head. Ikari for once did nothing to save Vegeta as he crashed into the earth. Trunks and Goten went to him and drug his body back to their protected area. Gohan gave him a smug look and grinned at the Prince's angry glare. Ikari turned slowly around to meet Goku's eyes and they entered into a silent stare.

"He has a tendency to talk a bit doesn't he?" Goku said with a grin, being the first to break the silence.

Ikari returned the grin and giggled behind her hand. "You have no idea Kakkorott."

Goku slumped his shoulder in mock sadness. "When are you going to start calling me dad?"

"When I am ready," she shrugged. "You know," Ikari continued with a sigh, "I am running pretty near empty and I know you are too." Goku nodded. "You know how I much I love a good old fashioned fist fight so what do you say to that?"

"What ever gets us home for dinner quicker!" Goku exclaimed happily, flashing a large smile. Ikari returned it and they headed for the ground.

Goku spotted Ikari as she materialized across the field and ran at her. She did the same and raised a fist like she was going to strike. He stopped and swung his leg in a kick, hopping to use the force of her momentum to add more power to the kick. He stopped mid kick as she dropped down in a baseball style slide and shot right underneath him. Goku had time to blink before there was a terrible burning at the back off his head. He looked over his shoulder as much as he could to see Ikari grinning like a shark with the tail of his super saiyan three hair in her hands. She jerked upwards and he found himself flying through the air and smashing headfirst into the ground. As quickly as he had landed he was being spun in circles until he connected with a boulder and finally stopped. Over the howls of Vegeta's laughter Goku slowly stood up and looked back at Ikari. He squawked we Ikari gave a warning tug. He thought fast and closed his eyes, concentrating, his own shark grin spreading across his face.

Ikari's grin slipped into a look of concern when Goku's hair began to glow brightly. He could hear the crunch of gravel beneath her feet and she was drug towards him as his hair shortened into its super saiyan two state. As soon as he felt her bump into his back Goku slammed his head backwards and into her face. She howled and grabbed her face. Goku quickly maneuvered behind her and grabbed her in a choke hold. Ikari struggled and kicked but Goku wasn't letting up.

Consciousness fading, Ikari went for a last ditch effort and sank her teeth into Goku's forearm. He yelled and she staggered away from him, coughing and rubbing her throat. She turned to glare at him, coughing once more as he babied his bitten arm. They regarded each other silently. The two warriors were both breathing heavily, battered and bruised. Goku's stomach suddenly growled loudly, breaking the tense silence.

"Last hit then we go eat?" Goku suggested laughing, patting his stomach. Ikari nodded and didn't wait in coming for him. He brought his fist back and the force of them connecting sent out a shockwave that blew apart Trunk's protective ki shield. They both glared at each other, their fist buried in the other's face.

The others watched in awe as the gold slowly leeched out of Ikari's hair and her now normal eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the ground. Goku collapsed as well but managed to catch himself on his knees, also dropping out of his ascended state. The others rushed forward as Goku gathered the still unconscious Ikari in his arms.

"I can't believe it. You won," Gohan said, wearing the same look of shock as the other two demi-saiyans. Vegeta just stood looking angry.

Goku offered a weary lopsided grin and accepted the senzu offered by Goten, popping one into his and Ikari's mouth. "If she hadn't been as low on energy as she was, I wouldn't have," Goku said with a grin, savoring the rush of the healing effects of the bean.

Ikari started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused then scowled as she realized she had lost. Her eyes shifted to Vegeta and he just glared at her, shaking his head. She sat up slowly and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Dammit," Ikari growled, clutching her aching jaw where a dark bruise was already beginning to form. "How did I manage to lose?" she muttered to herself.

"Lucky shot," Trunks shrugged.

Goku stood and offered her his hand which she reluctantly took "So…dinner time?" he asked hopefully. He practically jumped for joy when she nodded. Gohan and Goten took off for home Trunks headed back to Capsule Corp, Vegeta wordlessly following. Soon it was just Goku and Ikari. He pat her on the shoulder, flashed a large grin and thumbs up and headed back to the Son residence himself. Ikari watched Vegeta till she couldn't see him anymore and then watched Goku's retreating form. With a complicated expression on her face and thoughts jumbled she flew after Goku, hopeful for a good night ahead.


	10. Chapter 9

Landing quietly in the grass, Ikari made her way into the Son residence. Delicious smells met her as she walked into the kitchen. Many different kinds of food were spread out on the table-Chi-Chi had obviously prepared well to feed so many saiyans. Some dishes she recognized, others she didn't but everything looked fabulous. Goten waived enthusiastically from where he sat when he noticed her and Gohan pointed at his cheek and giggled, goofing on the large bruise she carried there. Ikari flipped her middle finger at him before choosing the chair opposite of Goku, who did nothing but drool and stare at the food- sporting a bruise mirror to her own.

"Hello Ikari!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as Ikari sat down. "It's so nice to finally have you- GOKU STOP IT!" she snapped suddenly, smacking the aforementioned saiyan across the side of his head.

Goku rubbed the side of his face pouting. "Oh come on Chi-Chi, I'm hungry," he whined, pouting. The others giggled behind their hands till a stern look from their mother silenced them all.

"You're not the guest here. Ikari is and she gets to choose her food first." Chi-Chi smiled as she turned back to Ikari. "Go ahead dear. Pick whatever you want."

Ikari looked at all of the food in front of her and couldn't even begin to decide. After a moment she chose some spicy curry and sweet rolls and started eating. Soon as she made her choices, three hungry saiyans dove in and began devouring what they could. Chi-Chi huffed at their manners before sitting down and beginning to eat herself. When mouths were not full of food, conversation was light and cheerful.

Ikari groaned loudly and dropped her forehead to the table when Chi-Chi mentioned the up-coming shopping trip for a dress to the Capsule Corp annual celebration. Gohan mimicked picking up the edge of a skirt, causing Chi-Chi to throw a napkin at him before beginning to clear the table. Gohan rose to help. Snaking her hand across the table, Ikari felt her way to the last sweet roll. Her head shot up when she encountered another hand instead of her intended target and her eyes connected with its owner. On their feet, chairs squealing across the kitchen floor, Goku and Ikari began to stare each other down. As their little showdown became more intense, Gohan watched with barely contained laughter as they eventually were forehead to forehead, electricity almost crackling between their eyes. He kept drying the dishes his mother passed him, wondering who would actual win the prized pastry.

"Mine," Goku whispered threateningly.

"Mine," Ikari whispered back, just as darkly. Both darted their hands at the same time towards the roll, each hoping to snatch the roll away from the other…

The two saiyans cried out in surprise and mild pain as their hands smashed together over an empty plate. Shaking their hands wildly, they stared dumbfounded at the empty plate. They looked at each other bewildered…till the sound of a chair slowly scooting back from the table broke the silence. They whipped their heads to see Goten, roll in hand, slowly backing away from the table. Goten, quickly biting down on the roll, turned and ran with Goku and Ikari in hot pursuit. Surprisingly quick, the little saiyan managed to deftly avoid his father and sister around the kitchen.

Goten stopped on one side of the table opposite the two full blooded saiyans, panting heavily around the roll he still kept clenched between his teeth. Tense seconds ticked by, every time one of his pursuers twitched he readied to run the opposite away. Ikari suddenly bolted to one side and Goku the other. The boy panicked, spinning from side to side in an attempt to figure out where to run. Realizing he wasn't going to escape, Goten began to quickly shove the entire roll into his mouth.

"That's…"Goku cried, diving in an effort to snatch the roll from his son's grip.

"My…" Ikari yelled at the same time, making her own leap in an attempt to secure the prize first

CRACK!

Both saiyans stopped mid leap and crashed loudly to the floor as Chi-Chi brought her fists down on their heads at the same time. They cried out and grabbed ahold of their heads, kicking and whining like babies. Gohan, who had scooped up Goten at the last second, was having trouble holding onto him due to laughing so hard. Goten, as well as he could, laughed around the food stuffed in his cheeks, spraying crumbs all over the kitchen floor.

"Chi-Chi what was that for?" Goku whined as he finally rose to a standing position, still rubbing the sore top of his head. Gohan finally released Goten, who promptly ran for the safety of his room as his older brother helped Ikari off the floor and to her feet.

"You know there is no running in this house Goku!" Chi-Chi snapped, wagging her finger in his face before whirling around to face Ikari, who immediately snapped to attention. "And you…you may have been raised by that baka Vegeta but that doesn't mean you will act like him. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am…I mean mom," Ikari responded, eyes wide in a mix of surprise and fear. She had always wondered how Goku could be bossed around by a human woman but after being the target of her mother's fury, she wondered no longer.

Goku let out a yawn that looked like it should have unhinged his jaw and stretched. "Now that I'm full it's time for me to sleep," he mumbled, rubbing his half-lidded eyes.

"And just who is gonna help me clean this mess up?" Chi-Chi demanded, gesturing towards the kitchen. Goku simply shrugged his shoulders and shuffled back to their room.

"We will," Gohan offered, snaring Ikari in a head lock and grinding his knuckles into her already sore head. She let out a squawk in surprise before slamming her heel into his foot and grinding it in. he released her to tend his now injured foot.

Chi-Chi snickered and hugged Gohan before turning to Ikari. "Remember the shopping trip is tomorrow. Get plenty of sleep now. We are going to have so much fun!" she exclaimed happily.

"It will be…fun. Just nothing to frou-frou," Ikari responded with a sigh, shrugging her shoulders as she resigned herself to her fate.

Chi-Chi hugged her and left to join Goku in their room. Ikari and Gohan finished cleaning the kitchen with a sponge fight thrown in for good measure. He pointed out the hall closet that held some extra clothes so she didn't have to sleep in her now wet ones. Turning down the offer to sleep in his old room, Ikari declined for the couch. He ruffled her hair good night and turned in. rummaging through the closet, Ikari came across a pair of sleeping shorts that would fit her but due to being more built in the upper body none of Chi-Chi's tops would fit her. She begrudgingly settled on one of Goku's orange training gi tops. It would be baggy but still comfortable enough for its purpose. She flipped on the TV after changing and curled up on the couch to drift off to sleep.

Goku wandered out some hours later. Tip toing stealthily to the fridge. He had just bit into a large turkey leg when he heard a sound. Peeking out from behind the door he caught the glow of the TV on the wall. Quietly, he closed the fridge and began to tip toe back to his room when he heard his name muttered. Goku crept out into the living room to see Ikari tossing on the couch. She was clearly having a bad nightmare. He clicked off the TV and knelt by her head. A stray tear slipped from beneath her closed eyes. He gently brushed it away and lightly stroked her hair hoping to calm her so she would settle into a more restful sleep. It seemed to work as her features smoothed out and her entire body relaxed. Goku pulled up her blanket up over her shoulders as her breathing assumed a more even pace.

He quietly took his leave. Goku hadn't gotten very far when he heard a word uttered almost too faint for his ears to even register. He turned and regarded the sleeping form with a look of mild shock on his face that slowly morphed into a large smile. Wiping a happy tear from his own eye, he finished the journey back to his room. The grin never faded, even as he fell back to sleep.

In the silence of the dark living room, Ikari mumbled once again in her sleep, almost sighing the word as she entered into a good dream…

_Daddy…_

Vegeta fidgeted and unbuttoned the top button of his dark blue dress shirt. He hated when Bulma made him get into this kind of fancy dress. The black pants itched and the matching black shoes felt too tight. Bulma shot him an irritated look and the Prince growled, crossing his arms over his chest. She might be comfortable (and look extremely good) in her clothes, a sleeveless to the floor dress that matched the color of his shirt, but that didn't stop him from shifting about irritably. Damn these stupid functions and damn her for always dragging him to them. The rest of the employees milled about, laughing and eating. Bulma left his side to go chat up a group of five people and Vegeta made his way to the bar.

Yamcha waved at him on his way but Vegeta ignored it. Goten and Trunks weaved in and out of the crowd, amusing themselves by chasing one another. He spotted Goku leaning against the bar, squirming in his own fancy clothing. Vegeta snatched a champagne glass from the bar top and joined the taller saiyan in leaning against it.

"What's wrong clown? Feeling a little twitchy?" he taunted, drinking from his glass. He looked at Goku's attire from the corner off his eye and rolled both eyes. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants, which was alright, but he had on the ugliest orange tie. "Can't you ever not wear that disgusting color when you dress yourself?"

Goku finished adjusting the tie and finally got it to loosen up. "What's wrong with the color orange?" he asked innocently. "At least Bulma didn't dress you in pink…again," Goku snickered, picking up his own glass and drinking from it.

"Shut it Kakarot," Vegeta snarled in warning, turning his attention back to the crowd. "Where is your woman anyways?"

"Something about finishing Ikari's hair or something girly," Goku answered, scanning the crowd for them. "Hey there she finally…wow."

Vegeta looked in the direction Goku was to see what stopped him mid-sentence and his mouth dropped open slightly when he found it. Chi-Chi had indeed arrived, dressed in a knee length yellow dress but that wasn't what he was looking at. Dressed in a white corset-style sleeveless top and a matching skirt that came down to the floor in the back but only to her knees in the front was Ikari. Small flowers had been woven into her raven hair, her eyes done with dark eye shadow. She spotted his and started towards him, the skirt flaring out nicely behind her and he exhaled, unaware he had stopped breathing in the first place. She stopped in front of him and Goku, who wore the same expression, and shyly clasped her hands in front of her like a small child.

"Do this look okay Ouji-sama?" Ikari asked him shyly, blushing an interesting shade of red. She looked his chest, too nervous to even look him in the eyes.

Vegeta finally found his voice and just snorted. "I guess even you can clean up alright," he shrugged, ignoring the thudding in his chest. She looked hurt for a second, then smiled as she knew that was a pretty good compliment from him, and that thudding feeling intensified.

Ikari gave a small wave to Goku and opened her mouth to acknowledge him when Bulma suddenly appeared, latching onto Ikari with a hug. Vegeta could tell she was well on her way to drunk. She thrust a drink into Ikari's hand and practically forced her to drink it. Grabbing her hand, Bulma dragged Ikari out into the crowd. Ikari glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta before engaging the people Bulma was introducing her to.

Ikari finished her drink while making idle chat with some employees. Goten and Trunks went running behind her and she stuck her foot out, tripping Trunks and sending him sliding. Bulma and Chi-Chi dragged the two half-saiyans by their ears back over to the table to sit them down. She giggled and turned to look for Vegeta, who had relocated to a back wall, observing the people with a disinterested expression on his face. She felt another drink pushed into her hand and turned to face Yamcha and began to talk with him. The band who had been playing faster songs all night struck up a slow tune. Yamcha tilted his head in the direction of the dance floor and arched his eyebrows in a silent question. Ikari shrugged, downed her drink and followed him out to the floor.

He couldn't understand why, but Vegeta felt a wave of anger and jealously flare up in his chest when he saw Ikari in Yamcha's arms dancing. It shouldn't bug him in the least but it did. He pushed it aside and let Bulma lead him out to the floor to dance. Not able to stop scowling at the pair, he finally turned his eyes to his wife to find her with a large grin across her face. He scowled and it seemed to only make the grin worse.

"Jealous much?" Bulma taunted evilly.

A blush crept over his face as he averted his eyes. "Like I care. Why do you insist on dragging me to these stupid things each year," Vegeta grumbled tightening his arms around her waist.

Bulma could only snicker and watch him hastily make his way back to his spot on the wall when the song ended. She knew full well, even if he wouldn't admit it, what he felt for the saiyan girl and was having way too much fun teasing him about it. The music picked back up and Goten and Trunks rushed out to Ikari and Yamcha. They were trying to teach her the dance for the song, Cupid something or other and she was failing miserably. Bulma joined Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan at the buffet to relay her husband's jealous episode to Chi-Chi. The woman erupted in laughter and Gohan left to join his siblings, leaving Goku to wander over to Vegeta and join him in leaning against the wall.

The evening was progressing nicely when the band announced they were taking a break, opening the stage up for karaoke. Yamcha was first up, belting out some song horribly off key. Vegeta would have rather stabbed his eardrums with a fork then listen to that again. Goten and trunks were next, doing three songs before getting into a fight over what to sing next. They were lead off stage by their ears, Bulma and Chi-Chi scolding them the entire way. Several other employees took turns, some good some bad. Half empty champagne bottle in hand, a slightly inebriated Ikari drug Gohan on stage to make him sing some songs. He did some song by a guy named Michael Jackson, Beat it, Vegeta thought and wasn't too bad. Bottle now empty, Ikari shooed him off the stage and took the mike for herself. She sang to songs, "Hero" and "Monster", by a group called Skillet. Vegeta only recognized it because Ikari worked out to them all the time. For doing songs sung by a man, she did surprisingly well.

Ikari went to leave the stage and everyone cheered so much that she stayed and kept singing. She started off with some upbeat number in Japanese and everyone started to dance. Bulma had made her way over to Vegeta's side and leaned her head on his shoulder, remarking how good Ikari was. A derisive snort was his response. Vegeta watched as she performed, dancing while singing to get the crowd really going. He hadn't actually seen her that happy and relaxed and couldn't help but admit to himself how good she looked that way. Something tugged at his chest again and he squashed it. About four songs later Ikari switched gears into a much slower, sad song. He found he actually knew that song rather well. Bulma had dragged him to a show, Phantom of the Opera, a few years ago and this song was from that show. He glanced over at Bulma who was staring enraptured at Ikari's performance. Her voiced carried clearly, and Vegeta thought she did just as good as the other singer had. He turned his attention back to the stage, the weird tugging in his chest growing stronger as Ikari sang her sad song.

_You were once my one companion_

_ You were all that mattered_

_ You were both a friend and father_

_ Then my world was shattered_

_ Wishing you were somehow here again_

_ Wishing you were somehow near_

_ Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_ Somehow you would be here_

_ Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_ Knowing that I never would_

_ Dreaming of you won't help me to do _

_ All that you dreamed I could_

_ Passing bells and sculpted angels _

_ Cold and monumental_

_ Seem for you the wrong companions _

_ You were warm and gentle_

_ Too many years fighting back tears_

_ Why can't the past just die?_

_ Wishing you were somehow here again_

_ Knowing we must say goodbye_

_ Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_ Give me the strength to try_

_ No more memories, no more silent tears_

_ No more gazing across the wasted years_

_ Help me say goodbye_

_ Help me say…_

Stopping suddenly, Ikari's head dropped, hiding her face from view. It almost looked like she had fallen asleep standing up but her shoulders started shaking. Vegeta wasn't sure how to react-he was still trying to make sense of what that song had done to him. He was sure it was directed at him, but at the same time to his future self as well. Her voice had carried such emotion and sadness that he was caught completely off-guard by his emotions. The prince wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling; sadness, pity and something else he couldn't, didn't want to name pulsing in his chest. Not even aware of it, a rogue tear had actually slid down his face without them realizing it.

Ikari slowly lifted her head, red faced from crying and the wine. Tears still streamed down her face as she scanned the crowd till her eyes fell on Vegeta's. A hand flew to cover her mouth as she saw the tear slide down his cheek. Taking a step back, Ikari tossed the mike aside and ran, her emotions too much. She just had to get out and away from everyone and busted through the side door.

Vegeta stood glued to the spot, not knowing what to do or how to react. He looked to his right in surprise as he felt a warm hand on his arm. Bulma smiled gently at him and tilted her head in the direction of the door. Sprinting into the crowd, he heard Bulma start to get the evening back on track for the rest of the guest as he ran, an unknown feeling pushing him forward, out into the raining darkness of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

Vegeta raced after Ikari into the wind and rain. He could sense her energy miles away and was surprised she had made it that far in such a short amount of time. He knew what drove her to run but was still coming to grips with what had sent him out after her. That stupid song shouldn't have even fazed him. Why was he even out here? Part of him tried to say it but he silenced it. The weather grew even more violent and it was quickly becoming apparent that this wasn't a natural storm…it was ki driven. Vegeta was well aware that if a saiyan's ki was unbalanced enough it could actually affect nature itself. He ran instead of flying so he could hide his power level.

Bulma had known. Somehow she had known before he could even admit his feelings to himself. That stupid tear giving him away. That all knowing look, warm smile, a gentle hand on his shoulder letting him know it was okay. Vegeta had been in motion almost before he realized it; leave her to take care of getting the party back on track.

Vegeta came to the clearing where Ikari's energy was and stopped among the trees breathing heavily. Flowers whipping in the wind, white dress stuck to her form by the rain and purple energy arching was Ikari herself. He started to step towards her when he suddenly stopped short-her tail had grown back. The Prince knew that extreme emotions had been known to grown back severed tails. Knowing full well the situation was even more likely to possibly end badly, he gathered himself and stepped into the clearing.

Ikari's clenched fist shook in anger, sadness and grief as she stood in her one quiet place, emotions in complete turmoil. She was completely unaware her ki was causing the store that raged around her. A noise from behind her grabbed her attention and she turned slowly around. Vegeta stood there, panting and rain soaked, staring at her with solemn, guilty eyes.

Wait…why was Vegeta here?

"You have no reason to be here. Why? I was never more than a fucking tool and replacement!" she growled to the unmoving figure before her. She didn't know if she was addressing this Vegeta or hers…or maybe even both. She couldn't tell. "I never meant a thing to you...to either of you! I was never anything more than a means to an end. I loved you both only to be abandoned by you!" she howled. Had she been in a more rational state of mind she would have been horrified at what she was saying and feeling, but Ikari was beyond caring. Feelings that had been surpressed since Ouji-sama had died were exploding from her and she couldn't stop them. She had never been able to admit to herself how angry she had been when he had died on her. Her heart stopped beating, like it had before, as an immediate reaction more anger welled up inside her. Ikari's stomach felt weird and she hated that too. Vegeta shifted and that's all it took. She flew forward, snapping her fist out and hopping it hit harder than it ever had before.

But it didn't impact at all. Vegeta's face was just as somber as his eyes and in her anger Ikari brought out her other fist.

But it still didn't get to its destination.

"Let go you bastard, let go! I'll kill you! Let go, let go-"

"Stop crying."

What?

Ikari didn't even realize she was. She then noticed how her vision was blurred and the wetness passing down her cheeks. Left, right, left right…her fists continued to fall.

"Let go," she finally muttered, voice cold and angry. Vegeta flinched and closed his eyes at the tone of her voice as the storm raging over head started to subside.

"I never left-"

"Go away."

"You think so little of me? You think I could have just-"

"Go away. I hate you both…just go away."

SLAM!

"Listen! I don't care if you hate me. I know I couldn't have just thrown you away. I…care about you and I care that you are upset," Vegeta shouted at her from where he had her pinned against a tree, stumbling over what he couldn't admit yet. Ikari had forgotten the Prince was more than capable of fighting her back. She writhed and struggled against him, much like her heart was doing.

"Shut up."

"Give me a good reason to leave," Vegeta said, voice a deathly calm, "and I will. Don't bullshit me either, it won't work."

Nothing from the saiyan in front of him. Before he knew what he was doing, Vegeta dropped Ikari's hands. He wrapped his arms around her narrow shoulders, lips brushing against her forehead. He tried searching for the way to tell her what he felt but any intention of doing so was lost as he caught his name on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Ikari."

"Get away from me," she finally replied, keeping her voice hard instead of letting it tremble from the tears.

"No. Not when you are like this. I swear, I know I wouldn't have just left-"

"Don't"

"What? Why-?"

"Don't leave again," the young saiyan finally replied, her voice trembling because the pain was too much now. Vegeta's dark eyes searched her own till she didn't think she could stand them anymore.

For a moment Vegeta wondered if his heart had stopped; he had certainly lost the ability to breath. It felt odd to be apologizing for something his future self had done. In the past year, he had some what gotten to know the girl well enough to understand the emotions that filled her voice. There was most certainly sadness in them, but also pleading, longing need. He softly pressed his lips to hers and slowly added more pressure to the once gentle kiss. Vegeta was happy to oblige as he tightened his arms around Ikari, his body pressed so firmly against the smaller saiyans he could map out the muscular but slim frame and feel the soft pounding of her heart against his own strong beat.

"Ikari…" Vegeta finally found the strength to whisper, a part of him afraid he would somehow break the spell. He would discover he was still in his bed back at Capsule Corp like all his other dreams, sheets twisted around him and Bulma waking him because he had been loud enough to wake her from her own slumber. Gods he loved that woman and her patience with him.

This time however, there was no being wrenched from fantasy, the girl stayed firmly in place, only shifting for a moment to stand on her toes, pressing her lips more firmly into his. A part of the Prince's already hazed mind slowly realized this was not one of his pathetic dreams and that the saiyan before him was real. Her smaller hands brushing against his chest, her slighter frame fitting perfectly into his-even the smell of her screamed that the figure in front of him was real, right down to the soft fur of her tail that kept sliding across his hands.

Vegeta deepened the kiss, hesitantly probing her mouth with an uncertain tongue. This wasn't like the time before in the gravity room; there was a difference in that both knew what the gentle meeting of their tongues would lead to. There were no secrets, no hard feelings, not even instincts like the hormone driven rush that had happened before.

He couldn't do anything but etch to memory the gasp for breath he heard come for her as he grazed his teeth against her lower lip. The Prince felt her open her mouth slightly, her own tongue darting out to touch curiously against Vegeta's. Though her actions were hardly seductive, Vegeta felt what little self-control he had drain away as a shiver went down his back.

Grasping whatever restraint he could, Vegeta pulled back slightly. He knew his own strength-his own lust- and what he could unconsciously do if he lost the little bit of willpower he clung to. Even though she could crush him power wise, his memory from the gravity room showed he could still hurt her. Vegeta wondered if he could hope to control himself if this continued any further.

"What's wrong?" Ikari asked almost as soon as she felt Vegeta pull away. Replaying the kiss in her head, she couldn't recall anything she had done wrong. Maybe he was thinking of Bulma-san and feeling guilty for letting himself go again. However, what came out of his mouth was something she never expected.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Vegeta admitted quietly as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on top of the young warrior's head. Letting out a soft sigh, he added, "I dint want to hurt you Ikari."

Stepping back so she could look into Vegeta's face, Ikari searched the Prince's features, smiling slightly when she found what she was looking for. "You couldn't hurt me Ouji-sama," she replied as she brought a hand up to touch the saiyan Prince's cheek, brushing her thumb along his cheek bone. Had she not seen the concern in Vegeta's eyes, she would have been surprised at the tenderness the warrior showed as he pressed his face into her hand.

Whatever Vegeta felt for her, it went beyond instincts, and realizing that, Ikari felt a strange sensation in her chest. She didn't put words to the pressure and clenching feeling that made her body ache. Part of her was still unsure if she was just transferring her emotions from her future Vegeta to this one, but the rest of her was felt she was unable to admit her feeling since it felt like a betrayal to her time's Vegeta. She couldn't help but wonder if she were to tell Vegeta, what the Prince would say. Would Ouji-sama brush it off as nothing or would he smirk in that way only he was capable of? Dare she even felt something for her? Ikari brushed such romantic notions from her mind.

He loves Bulma…Ikari reminded herself as she looked into the Prince's dark eyes. She didn't want Vegeta to know how much she cared for him if she couldn't be with him. It would be better for both of them if he never knew the truth. Shifting her hand to circle the back of his neck, Ikari pulled the other saiyan's face down, pressing their lips firmly together. In a way, she was daring Vegeta to get out of what was to come.

Recalling everything she remembered from her time, Ikari gently nipped at his lower lip, sucking on the soft skin till she felt the Prince slowly give in. Not only did she feel hoe Vegeta's body around her changed, tightening, though at the same time relaxing ever so slightly, but she could also hear the softest of groans escape the saiyans lips. Almost as soon as the sound registered in her ears, she found herself lifted up in the air by strong arms around her hips, giving her a slight height advantage over Vegeta. Unconsciously, wrapping her legs and tail around Vegeta's middle, Ikari settled into her new position over the Prince.

She nearly lost all train of thought when she felt Vegeta's hands shift down from her sides beneath her posterior cradling her gently, but at the same time shifting her hips so that she was being pressed against a very noticeable hardness. Unable to keep a straight face, the saiyan smirked against the Prince's lips, feeling Vegeta mirror the expression as his lips slid against hers.

Recalling every bit of advice from Bulma on what to do, Ikari licked her way across those smiling lips until she felt Vegeta's mouth open up just enough to slip his tongue out and caress hers. A shiver went down her back at the soft but sadly brief moment of contact and she couldn't stop herself from following his retreating tongue.

Somehow, Vegeta found the patience and self-restraint to let Ikari's curious probe of his mouth, tasting him in ways he had never imagined. He had never before had such a surge of animalistic lust as when he felt Ikari touch her tongue to his, her movements darting and unsure. Had it not been for the little sanity he clung too, Vegeta would have seriously considered throwing the little saiyan down and fulfilling all of his nocturnal fantasies in one glorious act.

Instead, Vegeta settled for the girl kissing him hesitantly, slowly deepening their kiss as she started getting used to the feel of Vegeta's tongue against hers. After several moments of an amazing display of willpower, Vegeta started to participate more in the kiss, slowly dominating it as he shifted again. Easily able to hold Ikari's small frame with a well-placed hand underneath her, Vegeta's hand came up to run along her well-toned back, finally circling and holding her head still as he explored her mouth at a tortuously slow pace. Vegeta considered it revenge for the teasing a few moments ago.

Tilting his head farther as he deepened the kiss, Vegeta could not only hear the sound she let out but he could feel it as well, warmth pooling in his lower body as Ikari wove her small yet powerful fingers into his hair. If he had to put a name to the huff of air he swallowed while refusing to break their kiss, it would be between a gasp and a wanton moan. It was far better than anything he had imagined in his dreams.

The few frenzied, instinct driving couplings and tender kisses she had experienced in the future were nothing like this, the saiyan realized as she felt Vegeta hoist her up a little higher with his inhuman strength, craning his neck back to keep from ending their impassioned kiss. Ikari, for the first time in her life regretting not trying to pursue more in the future. The few tender moments she and Ouji-sama had shared and the two frenzied couplings hadn't prepared her for any of this.

Now here she was with her most precious person, about to see if it was as Bulma had always described. She wished she had listened to at least one of those lectures more closely. If she had, perhaps she would have the necessary words to describe the almost burning sensation that was enveloping her body, leaving her light headed but at the same time intensely aware of the contact between Vegeta and herself. Her very skin was on fire wherever their bodies touched; sending shivers down her back that made her want to press even closer to the Prince, which she happily did as she tightened her fingers in his thick hair, clinging to Vegeta for dear life. He finally broke their kiss, his lips quickly relocating to her jaw.

Gently grazing his teeth along her jaw line, Vegeta was quick to discover that Ikari was quiet sensitive, if the soft whimpers that the girl was unable to contain were any indication. Smirking against pale flesh, Vegeta dropped his head down and traced the soft pulse in the saiyan's neck with his tongue. Finally reaching her collar bone, Vegeta unhurriedly traced his way along the base of Ikari's neck, this time stopping to suck on skin until it turned an impressive rosy shade.

"V-Vegeta…" Ikari's voice was a mere whisper; she was no longer able to take a breath deep enough to achieve anything else other than the almost inaudible sound she made as she tilted her head back, giving Vegeta's hungry mouth more access.

Vegeta was nearly undone by that soft plea; his lower body twitched at the need in Ikari's voice and all Vegeta could do to keep from toppling over the edge of his sanity was bite down on the already abused flesh. His teeth sank into the corded muscle between Ikari's neck and shoulder and, almost immediately, Vegeta could taste the metallic tang of blood. For a brief moment, a part of the saiyan reveled in the taste of that warm liquid that was slowly oozing out of several puncture wounds.

Ikari let out a cry, somehow able to get enough breath to make such a sound, as she jerked back but not out of pain or disgust but surprise. In all actuality, the young saiyan enjoyed that sharp sting for some reason. Perhaps it was because she knew Vegeta had for a moment lost a bit of self-control, or maybe it was from knowing that the mark would certainly last for some time. Whatever the reason was, she couldn't stop herself from whimpering as Vegeta gently licked the wound, his tongue apologetic in its tender movement. Vegeta lifted his head off the junction between her neck and shoulder and gently kissed his way back up to her lips.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize, dwarf," Ikari quickly retorted with a sigh. She knew Vegeta hadn't purposely bitten her, and even if he ever did so, he would never have meant to break the skin or make her bleed. It was simply an accident and having seen how Vegeta was when he lost control of himself, Ikari knew this was a minor injury. Considering what he was capable of, she knew she was lucky that all she suffered was one (literal) love bite.

Seeing Vegeta's dark eyes, easily reading the emotion in them, Ikari growled softly before attacking the elder saiyan's lips. If she read those emptions correctly, Vegeta was reconsidering their actions and Ikari refused to let that happen. In case she never got the chance again, she wanted to be selfish for just one night and what it would have been like to have her most precious person as a lover-to make love to this saiyan in front of her that she admitted, bregundenly, to herself that she loved.

Vegeta stumbled back a step in surprise at Ikari's quick forgiveness, as well as her passionate kiss, though he kept a firm hold on her. If anything, Vegeta tightened his arms around the girl, pressing Ikari even more firmly against his chest as he happily returned the kiss. This kiss, unlike their previous one, was not a slow, curiosity driven act; it was intense, searing every nerve in Vegeta as he fought the younger saiyan for dominance. It was a fierce meeting of tongues, of teeth raking across tongues and lips, but it was also spiraling into something more.

Ikari untangled her fingers from Vegeta's eternally mussed hair, relocating them on the Prince's shoulders, his chest- anywhere she could reach, clutching the warrior's muscular frame, raking nails along his well-defined back. Pressing her hips down onto Vegeta's, Ikari felt a hardness that made her tail curl. Almost as soon as she felt Vegeta's arousal, she heard the softest of groans come from the Prince, before Vegeta's hips bucked against her own, loosing whatever control he once had over them. She felt him begin to walk deeper into the trees.

"V-Vegeta…" Ikari didn't know what to say to the other saiyan, who somehow still had enough sense to withdraw back into the trees to avoid interruption, resumed his earlier actions and began littering her neck in pink marks. For a moment, Ikari looked down at the warrior whose powerful but gentle grip held her up. If he put her down, Ikari was certain her knees would buckle and she would embarrass herself by ending up on the ground. Somehow knowing what she was trying to say, though the girl had no idea of it herself, Vegeta took several slow steps backwards, recalling the forest's layout with surprising accuracy and gently sitting down on the soft grass covering the ground.

Sitting down on the ground, Ikari shifted his grip on Ikari so that the saiyan straddled his waist. Now free to use his hands, Vegeta slowly removed the top of the outfit Ikari was wearing. As he slid the silky material up, he couldn't stop his wandering fingers from brushing against skin that quivered under his every touch.

Ikari involuntary leaned into the Prince, pressing their bodies even closer together, silently begging Vegeta not to stop his torturously slow examination of her torso. Finally Vegeta pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it to the side once the material had cleared the girl's arms.

Looking at the half-naked warrior on his lap, Vegeta's breath hitched. Unable to do anything else, he traced the girl's exposed skin in awe. His fingers slid across muscles that were well defined but by no means bulky. No, Ikari's body may be lean, but she was in no way weak. Those muscles spoke of a strength that came from years of combat and survival, and as Vegeta slid one of his fingertips across the girl's side, he was fascinated with watching the younger saiyan's body ripple in response. Recognizing the reaction for what it was Vegeta gave a predatory smile as he continued to examine her skin.

Ikari never thought that such seeming innocent touches could be so arousing, but she couldn't deny that the Prince's hands on her skin was the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. Blinking several times in hope of clearing her mind, she returned the touches, inching her fingers underneath Vegeta's shirt.

Hands unsteady from nerves, it took Ikari several moments filled with fumbling before he was able to get the buttons on his shirt undone before she returned to her inspection of the saiyan beneath her. With a devilish smirk she slid her hands under the dark blue shirt, her fingers coming into contact with the one piece of clothing he could never seem to rid himself of.

The feel of the blue training material against solid muscle was an interesting contrast to the girl as Ikari ran her fingers along the bottom, slowly pulling up Vegeta's torso along with the unbuttoned shirt that hid his body from view. She didn't have to say a word as she finally tugged the clothing up to Vegeta's shoulders, keeping her eyes trained on the Prince's. Ikari knew that if she looked down at his exposed skin, she would be lost.

All but tearing the blue material to help get it off his body, Vegeta cursed softly. A part of him regretted ever touching Ikari so slowly and gently. The raven haired girl was returning the favor and those moments seemed to last on eternity, creating a hell where all Vegeta could do was revel in the feeling of Ikari's fingertips curiously running across his skin.

As soon as he got the damnable cloth off, the only thing he could do was wrap his arms around the girl in his lap, pulling Ikari flush against his body. Shivering as her bare chest touched his, Vegeta's brought his hands up the young warrior's back, etching the defined muscles into memory.

Ikari gasped softly as Vegeta's wandering hands forced her to press firmly against him, feeling the warm flesh against her own. It wasn't simply the feel of the other saiyan's skin, but the astonishing heat that radiated off of him, warming her more than she thought possible. Momentarily forgetting why she was staring into Vegeta's dark eyes, filled with a hunger that made her tremble, Ikari looked down and instantly regretted it.

Unable to take her emerald gaze away from the older saiyan's torso, Ikari brought a hand up to touch the skin pressed against her own. Where she would have been tan due to sun exposure, Ikari could only describe Vegeta's darkened color as a natural bronze that his face never hinted at. Due to his ability to usually cover every inch of exposed skin, Ikari never would have guessed he would have such glorious coloring.

A tremor went down Vegeta's back as he stared at Ikari, unable to tear away from the girl as she studied every inch of his bare skin. There was no fear in the girl's eyes, though Vegeta knew that Ikari should have had reasons to be afraid. The only thing Vegeta could do to keep himself from throwing her to the ground was to tighten his hands into fists, forcing air to rush between clenched teeth as he attempted to ignore animalistic urges. As pleasurable as it would be for him, he knew he couldn't move quickly if he didn't want to scare Ikari away. He also knew the kind of damage he could do to the emotionally-fragile girl if he became the brute he so wanted to be at the moment.

"Nngh…Ikari, if you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to control myself," Vegeta hissed through his teeth, his breath coming out in a ragged gasp as he finally closed his eyes, bowing his head to rest it on her shoulder. Feeling her remove her hands from his sensitive skin, Vegeta found the strength to look back up into the girl's face and instantly regretted it. He hadn't believed anything could be worse than watching Ikari stare at his bare torso in awe, but he was terribly wrong. The vibrant blush that colored her cheeks, added to the lust and surprise, was almost too much for Vegeta. Groaning, he wove his fingers into the girl's raven hair and pulled her face down to crush their lips together.

Ikari couldn't swallow the moan that erupted from her throat as Vegeta kissed her relentlessly. Without breaking their kiss, one of the Prince's hands slid out of her hair and for a moment Ikari whimpered at the loss of his forceful grip and searing heat. The saiyan quickly forgave the Prince when she felt his hand relocate to an untouched area of her body. Ikari lost the very ability to breathe when that hand slipped around the base of her tail, nails tracing along the underside. She hadn't even known that it was capable of that kind of sensation as she involuntary jerked her hips.

Vegeta's other hand, with impressive speed, moved to firmly grasp Ikari's hips, making her unable to shift any more. Ikari only had to wonder about the Prince's actions for a moment; it was impossible to not feel the hardness pressing firmly against her thigh. She swore she had felt rocks softer than his arousal.

Breaking their kiss, Vegeta let out a soft growl of warning. "Do that again and I promise you won't sit for a week." Ikari felt scarlet creep up her cheeks and neck at that statement or more specifically, the seriousness in Vegeta's tone, mixed with a need unlike anything she had heard before.

"Y-you were the one-touching me," Ikari retorted weakly, her voice hitching as Vegeta's fingers continued their gentle ministrations, driving her to insanity. She felt a smirk coming on as she let her hands travel along Vegeta's bare back, her fingernails trailing down the dip of his spine. Finally reaching material, course and cold compared to his skin, Ikari slid her fingers around his hips, lightly scraping his skin. Before she had even gotten a chance to put her plan into action, Ikari heard a second growl rumble from Vegeta's throat that made her rethink her plan of teasing him despite his warning.

"I want you Ikari," Vegeta stated as clearly as possible, though his tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth. He tried to think of anything other than the girl in his lap, pressing her thigh against him and hovering her hands over his lower body. Just the close proximity of Ikari's fingers was enough to make Vegeta tremble.

Ikari blinked a few times, amazed to here Vegeta's words, filled with such desire and need even she couldn't ignore or misconstrue the emotion behind them. She had always figured she was a replacement for Bulma in the future, but she began to see how she was wrong. This Vegeta still had his Bulma and yet… Unable to control her face, Ikari felt the barest of smiles grace her lips as she decided to enjoy the feeling of being wanted by her most precious person.

Vegeta caught a glimpse of the smile on Ikari's face and for a second, he swore his heart skipped a beat. In that one brief moment, Ikari was far more beautiful than Vegeta thought possible. Bowing his head, the Saiyan Prince pressed his lips against the muscle of her shoulder, waiting for Ikari to say something. Despite the passion he had seen cloud Ikari's impossibly green eyes, a part of the saiyan was certain she would tell him she had changed her mind. If that happened, Vegeta would do his best to respect that desicion, but he knew he would be cursing the entire time.

Ikari chuckled softly, understanding why Vegeta had stopped as his previous actions, but either consciously or unconsciously, kept his fingers gently stroking her tail. "I'm yours," she whispered into the warrior's hair, taking in the earthy spiced scent that was unique to Vegeta. She had to bite back a snort when she realized that she no longer thought of Vegeta and her Ouji-sama as different people anymore but as one and the same person.

For a moment those words didn't register in Vegeta's minds, the saiyan unable to believe his amazing stroke of luck. As soon as their meaning hit him, Vegeta groaned, his lips devouring the bare skin of Ikari's shoulder and neck, working his way to her mouth. Losing his grip on her hip, Vegeta couldn't help but growl when the saiyan girl immediately bucked her hips as soon as she was released.

Ikari was given no warning before the Prince flipped them over, throwing the younger saiyan onto the forest floor. Careful not to crush her with his weight, Vegeta balanced himself on one side, using his free hand to trace the outline of her underpants at a torturously slow pace. The girl whimpered as Vegeta shifted position of his fingers, letting the tips run along her instead of just his nails.

"What…the hell…did I do to y-you?" Ikari squirmed as she protested Vegeta's ministrations. Those fingers, much like their owner, teased her as Vegeta smirked devilishly. Against all logic, Ikari couldn't help but inwardly admit that she enjoyed the Prince's touch, no matter how aggravating the saiyan was being at the moment.

"Nothing," Vegeta finally replied with a chuckle, his dark gaze studying her face as he flattened his hand against her and teased as much as her underwear would allow. Glancing down at the offending clothing, Vegeta raised an eyebrow before looking back up at the girl. A part of him still believed at any minute Ikari would stop him, but a larger part of the Prince had the feeling, even if she didn't do so, she would most certainly be the shy girl Vegeta had dreamed about. It was dark enough that Vegeta could barely see Ikari, only visibility was thanks to the pale moonlight that shown though the clouds, but would that keep her from being embarrassed if he stripped her?

Deciding to test his theory, Vegeta removed his hand from Ikari, letting his fingers trail upwards until they found a waist band already slipping low on narrow hips. Studying Ikari's face, he could see the girl's cheeks become inflamed as his fingers slipped underneath the material, brushing against the smooth skin.

Ikari all but squeaked as Vegeta's hand inched lower. As the Prince's hand pressed against her, the saiyan had to bite back the scream bubbling up in her throat. She thought the heat from their bare chest touched was unbearable; this was much worse. For a moment Ikari wondered if she would be burned by such warmth, but at the same time not willing to lose the heat surrounding her that slowly moved up and down as pressure was added to the touch.

Watching the girl crane her head backwards, her back arch ever so slightly as her hips rose to meet his slow rhythm, Vegeta felt a new wave of desire hit him. Not even his best dreams did she ever look so seductive. Seeing her pink tongue dart out, wetting parted lips, Vegeta groaned as he shifted, putting some of his weight on the girl as he captured Ikari's lips in a passionate kiss. As he kissed the saiyan, Vegeta applied more pressure, speeding up his pace until he could no longer return the kiss. She was reduced to soft gasps and moans that Vegeta happily swallowed as he traced every inch of her mouth.

"V-Vegeta," Ikari whimpered into his mouth as the Prince slid his thumb across her, spreading the moisture in small circles that only served to make her nearly cry out. "Please…"

Vegeta's own arousal twitched in anticipation when he heard Ikari's soft plea. Shifting his body as he pulled his lips away, Vegeta moved off the forest floor, regretfully removing his hand from her. Ikari let out a soft whimper as she watched Vegeta deftly remove both of their shoes. Wincing when she heard one hit a nearby outcropping, Ikari could only wonder if Vegeta had just put one though it but the thought flew from her head when she realized that his hands hand relocated to her hips.

Ikari unable to do much more then watch Vegeta with a mixture of curiosity and desire, lifted her hips when the Prince began sliding her skirt down, taking her underwear with it. If she wasn't so blinded by her own growing need, Ikari was certain she would have been mortified as her skirt was pulled off her hips, revealing her to the cool night air and Vegeta's hungry gaze.

As he turned to throw Ikari's skirt in the same general direction as the rest of her clothes, she regained the ability to feel embarrassment. With a speed that surprised even her, she snatched up his shirt lying next to her. By the time Vegeta turned back, the Prince found himself staring at the girl who was clutching the corner of the shirt to her chest for dear life while somehow still modestly covering her hips.

Vegeta couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; apparently his dreams had been right. Feeling Ikari's gaze on him, Vegeta slowly removed his own pants. Unlike the girl, Vegeta felt no shame in his nude body but his heart raced that Ikari would be the one to see him naked. It was not the same when someone in his family, Bulma or another friend saw him in the buff. Turning back to face Ikari, Vegeta shivered as her gaze raked over him. It took no more than a quick movement to be back down to her side. Slipping part of the shirt over his hips, knowing to respect Ikari's shyness, Vegeta stretched himself out as the saiyan huddled underneath the shirt.

"If you don't want to do this…" Vegeta said softly while inwardly cursing up a storm. The Prince felt no anger towards the girl-far from it-but berated himself because he must have done something to scare her away. Perhaps he had moved too quickly or Ikari wasn't ready and he had misread her earlier words?

"No I do..." Ikari all but whispered as she loosened her death grip on the shirt, lowering it down to her waist. Glancing down at the crumpled shirt for a moment, she took a steadying breath. As she looked back up at Vegeta, now mere inches from her, Ikari felt the fear return. She had first felt so when she got her first glance at the Prince's entire body, seeing the muscles bunch together in strength Ikari was envious of. She wasn't afraid of Vegeta. Ikari somehow knew that despite the predatory glint to Vegeta's eyes and his animalistic behavior, he would never hurt her purposely. Her fear was more what the future would bring. What happened if Vegeta ended up regretting tonight? What if Ikari told him that she loved him and he felt the same way as her?

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked quietly as he leaned over to her, gently brush the back of his fingers against her arm. The saiyan's gaze focused back on him and for a moment, Vegeta's heart thudded in his chest. There was something in those eyes that gave the Prince hope that those dreams where Ikari loved him back a possibility.

"Nothing," Ikari replied as she studied Vegeta's face, seeing the glimmer of concern in eyes that were still clouded with desire. The girl couldn't help but smile slightly at Vegeta's worry over her. The feeling was misplaced in her mind-Vegeta shouldn't fret over her. Ikari, feeling a wave of selfishness coming, slid closer to the saiyan and, deciding that she would rather have a few moments with her most precious person as his lover then the rest of her life not knowing that kind of intimacy. Ikari pressed herself against Vegeta's lounging form. Lowering her lips to his chest, Ikari gingerly kissed the saiyan's warm skin.

Vegeta all but whimpered, unable to do anything else, as he reveled in the feeling of Ikari leaning over him, her tongue and lips leaving a cool trail across his torso. Weaving his fingers into her hair, Vegeta tightened his grip until he was just barely pulling, forcing her to move back up his neck and to his mouth. Returning the smaller warrior's kisses, he slipped his arms around Ikari. Easily pulling her on top off him so that she straddled him, her weight pressed into his hips in a way that made Vegeta groan softly.

He thought it was hell before just to have her hands on his bare skin, but glancing down between them and seeing how much of Ikari's skin was in contact with his own, Vegeta swallowed heavily. Either consciously or unconsciously she pressed her hips against Vegeta's, grinding their bodies together in a way that made the Prince curse under his breath. Running his hands down Ikari's back, cupping her behind when he finally reached it, Vegeta pulled her smaller frame up his torso until the girl was sitting on his abdomen, where she wouldn't be as much of a distraction. Sliding on hand around to grip her tail, Vegeta let his other hand drift down between her legs.

Ikari let out a squeak when she felt Vegeta's fingers press against her, but quickly forgot when she felt the other hand stroke her tail. Unable to help herself, Ikari bit down on the saiyan's lip to keep herself from crying out.

Apologetically licking Vegeta's lip where she tasted a metallic tang, Ikari found herself amazed with her own response as he continued his assault on her lower body. Arching her back as Vegeta's pace picked up, not giving her a chance to catch her breath as her body was wracked with wave upon wave of pleasure. Ikari was sure she would embarrass herself crying out. And cry out she did, but she was too far gone to feel any mortification at her outburst.

Ikari all but screamed when the first finger entered her, sending a new wave arcing up her body. In response, she pressed her hips back onto Vegeta's hand, impaling herself further on his finger. Sure she was killing off brain cells, Ikari lost the very ability to thing when Vegeta added another finger, stretching her in ways she didn't think possible.

Vegeta very nearly lost his last shred of self-control when he felt Ikari begin to rock her body against his fingers. Muffled whimpers replaced that one scream but the sounds still made Vegeta wonder what would come out of her when he was inside of her. The very thought made his lower body warm in anticipation.

Tightening his grip on her tail, thoroughly enjoying the silky fur against his hand, Vegeta moved his fingers that were inside her, stretching her as much as possible. As he continued to prepare her, he had concentrated on her so hard that he didn't realize that her hands were inching down until she grasped his member, hesitantly touching him with uncertain hands. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl and her attempt at reaching the Prince by stretching and arm back to grip the hard flesh. The Prince moaned softly, his hips involuntarily bucking at her gentle touch. Wordlessly, Ikari slid back down Vegeta's torso until she was straddling the older saiyan's hips, his hand replaced by an entirely different pressure.

Looking into Ikari's eyes, Vegeta could clearly see he uncertainty in those green eyes. Something in the girl's face told him that it wasn't about their being together but because her limited experience. He remembered overhearing her conversation with Bulma and Chi-Chi about him. Shifting both his hands to grasp the girl's hips, Vegeta slowly lowered her down, mindful of the injuries she had suffered in her time.

Ikari jerked upwards slightly at the sensation of something very different beginning to enter her. Glancing down at the saiyan, Ikari saw Vegeta narrow his gaze for a moment, but that was quickly replaced with a smoldering look. Finally understanding what Bulma had meant by being taken by one's passions, Ikari could only wonder if Vegeta was in control of himself any longer.

Vegeta all but snarled as Ikari stopped moving downwards to study him. Closing his eye to slowly count, Vegeta had to remind himself why he had moved her on top in the first place. He couldn't recall if it was a conscious decision or not, but he knew that the small saiyan was currently straddling him because somewhere in the back of the Prince's mind he wanted Ikari to set the pace. He knew that is she was underneath him he would certainly lose control.

Swallowing heavily, Ikari continued pressing her hips down, chanting a mantra in her head. Relax, relax, relax…she inwardly said to herself, but she couldn't stop her body from tensing up to the reaction her body was having to old injuries.

Vegeta felt the last of his sanity begin to flee as Ikari's body tightened around him, sending a shock of indescribable sensations through his body. He forced himself to keep his hands off the girl, instead opting to claw the ground beneath him. Slowly becoming accustomed to the feel of Vegeta in her, Ikari kept moving. Even more gradual then her descent, she found it easier to move downwards, her body finally relaxing around him. Vegeta bit back a whimper as Ikari continued to slide down him, encasing him in a tight warmth that nearly undid the saiyan.

Finally trusting himself to open his eyes and still keep his last bit of self-control, Vegeta grazed his eyes over the girl and couldn't help but groan at the image before him. He knew that, if the shy girl before him had any idea how delicious she looked in this moment, the resulting blush would resemble a tomato.

All Vegeta could do was stare at the naked girl, his gaze raking over her pale flesh. He watched in rapt fashion as Ikari continued to press her hips downward until the Prince filled her completely. Any and every remnant of intelligent thought fled from Vegeta's mind as his senses reeled at being fully inside her and watching the girl bite her lip in an effort to keep from crying out.

Amazed at his own self-control, Vegeta rewarded himself by releasing his death grip on the ground and letting his fingers slide along the grass until the brushed against the calves pressed against his side. Vegeta trailed his fingers up those legs, tracing the muscles in the girl's thighs until he finally reached her hips. Finding in him a restraint he never believed, Vegeta wrapped his hands around her hips, lifting her upwards as he pressed his own hips down. Momentarily losing that amazing sensation of being fully inside her, Vegeta kept his hands on her hips, nails digging into her behind, but he didn't pull her back down. Instead Vegeta merely guided her as Ikari impaled herself on him, her body no longer tight enough to make the act uncomfortable and difficult.

Vegeta nearly lost himself when he heard Ikari let out a gasp, arching her back; she closed her eyes as her body trembled. Smirking, the Prince guessed Ikari had just found a very sensitive spot inside herself. Unable to help himself, Vegeta thrust upwards, hitting that spot again with a great deal more force. This time there was no gasp but an outright cry as her entire body tightened.

Letting one hand leave her slim hips, Vegeta began tracing her with his thumb, causing Ikari to whimper as her hips bucked involuntarily, sending a jolt through them both. Keeping the pressure light, he stroked his thumb in time with her slow and uneven pace.

Vegeta couldn't keep himself from tightening his grip on her hip as Ikari found an even rhythm that nearly made him regret ever promising himself he wouldn't hurt the girl if he could help it. In that moment, all Vegeta wanted to do was flip the girl over and pound into her, his ears catching every whimper and gasp; her body trembling which would make Vegeta climax, filling his lover with his seed.

Just the thought of what he could do made Vegeta growl as he lifted his own hips to meet her gradually increasing pace. "V-Vegeta!" When he heard Ikari form syllables that were filled with such longing, Vegeta gladly threw his self-control out the proverbial window. Somehow still able to keep himself buried in the smaller saiyan, Vegeta flipped over, dragging Ikari beneath him.

Removing his hand from her trembling flesh, Vegeta took her thighs, spreading them before releasing the urges he had fought to control. Nearly pulling himself out completely, Vegeta raised his gaze to meet her clouded eyes before thrusting forward, burying himself deeper in her then he had thought possible. He could only clench his teeth together to keep himself from crying out as his body trembled. Feeling Ikari's thighs wrap around his middle, hooking her ankles at the small of his back, Vegeta felt a wave of thrilling sensations wash over him. Unable to control his body any longer, Vegeta let his instincts take over as he pounded into the saiyan girl.

Ikari let out a soft cry as she tried to meet Vegeta's fast pace. The feel of him filling her was sending such pleasure through her body it bordered on pain. Tightening her legs around the Prince was the only thing she could do besides whimper.

After so many dream filled nights she recognized the pooling warmth in her lower body. She let out a soft moan as she grabbed for the Prince, her nails digging into Vegeta's tightly corded arms. "V-Vegeta…I-I'm" Ikari couldn't get the words out, her face flushing slightly as the older saiyan understood her chocked statement.

Groaning at Ikari's words, Vegeta bowed his head and sped up his rhythm, feeling his own climax racing towards him. He moved one hand to stroke her, eliciting a gasp mixed with a whimper from the girl as he matched his hand to his body's pace.

Unable to keep herself quiet, Ikari all but screamed as she climaxed, which washed her in such mind blowing pleasure, the girl was aware no longer of anything other than the burning heat racing through her body and the hardness slamming into her.

Vegeta couldn't hold back any longer when Ikari's body clenched around him and he saw her crane her head back and arch her body. Hearing the soft shriek that erupted from her mouth as her climax hit her, the saiyan Prince came explosively with could only be described as a roar. Riding wave after wave, Vegeta filled his small lover with his seed, groaning as he continued to rock his hips against the girl until the last jolt finally started ebbing away.

Opening his eye-unsure when he had shut them-Vegeta looked down at the girl a saw an expression of sheer awe on her face. The Prince had to chuckle at the look, knowing if he'd had the strength left in him he would have told her she was "very welcome" but Vegeta couldn't even form words at the moment. Feeling his arms give out, his muscles could no longer able to do anything other than quiver after their love making; Vegeta collapsed on top his lover. Trying to scrounge up the strength to move off Ikari so he wouldn't crush her under his weight, Vegeta could only let out a huff of air that came out more like a groan than anything else. Resting his head against her shoulder, it took him several minutes to pull out and slip panting to the girl's side.

Ikari almost unconsciously curled up next to Vegeta, rest he head on his chest, twining their legs together as she snuggled against the Prince. Vegeta felt his lips quirk up in a smile at her actions and, somehow regaining the ability to move his arms, reached for the forgotten shirt. He wrapped one arm around his lover and pulled the shirt to cover their lower bodies. He swore he felt Ikari's lips smile against his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta worked his tongue back and forth in his mouth as he tried to determine the best way to tell her his feelings. Finally deciding to be straight forward, Vegeta opened his mouth. "Ikari…I-I should have told you this before…I love you."

When he didn't hear the snort he had been expecting Vegeta glanced down and realized why he hadn't gotten any reaction at all. Almost immediately upon seeing her flushed face, strands of hair clinging to her damp forehead, he understood why she hadn't given him a response.

Gently brushing a wet tendril of hair from her forehead, Vegeta studied the girl's closed eyes and listened to her soft breathing which told the Prince Ikari was deep asleep. Bowing is head to brush his lips against her forehead, Vegeta felt a wave of protectiveness and tenderness hit him.

Having the past few months to work out his feelings for Ikari- waiting for the blinding realization that he loved the girl to subside-Vegeta was still amazed how those same emotions now floored him as he watched the powerful young saiyan sleep peacefully in his arms. Even earlier that evening, when he had chased after her, his feeling hadn't been this powerful. His entire race to find her and calm her had done little to lessen that need to be in her arms, feeling her warm breath against his chest, her soft hair brushing against Vegeta's nose. He never thought that his very heart would ache as he held the slumbering girls body.

Unable to bring himself to wake Ikari up when she looked so comfortable, Vegeta instead smiled and whispered in to the girl's hair…"I guess I'll tell you how much I love you in the morning."


	12. Chapter 11

Groaning lightly from the mild headache, Bulma slowly opened her eyes in the sundrenched room. Regretting the amount of wine she had put back last night, she sat up and stretched with a jaw cracking yawn. Noticing it was only 9 o'clock in the morning made her sigh gratefully. Trunks was at the Son house spending the night with Goten this time so she could nurse this hangover with coffee quietly. She reached over the wake Vegeta to join her but his side of the bed was empty. It took her sleep fogged brain a few seconds but then she remembered last night's…event. She herself had gone to bed assuming he would be there when she awoke but he might be on the couch. Whatever the case, this was one story she was dying to hear. Slipping into her robe, Bulma made her way to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee already brewing called to her from the pot as she entered the kitchen. Vegeta had seemingly awoken first and started it for her. He really wasn't such a baka all the time. She didn't think Ikari drank it at all, but she would often start it on the occasions she woke up first. Pouring a cup, Bulma made her way into the still dark living room. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she made out the shape of Vegeta's head resting on the back of the couch. He hadn't made any sign that he was aware of her approach. Draping her arm across his shoulder, she bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth. He started in surprised but leaned into the kiss nonetheless. Bulma crossed and took the chair opposite from him, sipping from her cup before setting it down to cool a bit and stare at him.

"What?" Vegeta finally grunted. He hated when she just sat waiting for him to speak.

"So…how did things go last night?" A raised eyebrow was all she got in response. "I am assuming you managed to find Ikari. I did manage to get the party back on track but Chi-Chi is pretty worried as is Goku. I would like to be able to give them good news."

The Prince grunted in response, jerking his head in the direction of Ikari's room. "She is asleep at the moment."

Bulma drummed her fingers on her knee. Kami she hated dragging information out of him. "Well what happened? Did she kick your ass or did you manage to act like a civilized being for once?"

"It was worked out," was all the explanation Vegeta would provide, running his tongue over the wound on his lip from where she had bitten him. The blush began creeping up his face and he was extremely glad the room was still semi-dark.

_Weird. He suddenly has a problem looking at me, _Bulma thought to herself. "What does that even mean?" she asked, intrigued by mood change.

The blush crept even farther and Vegeta became very interested in the clock on the wall. He had no clue how to tell Bulma about last night. He knew she wouldn't be mad but with her who could know. She would find out eventually by pestering it out of Ikari anyways. He opted to just grunt in response and keep staring at the clock.

The pieces in Bulma's head all came together. The biggest grin spread across her face and she leaned forward towards Vegeta. He caught this from the corner of his eye and turned even redder, confirming what she thought.

"So…how was she Vegeta?" she asked, happier than she should be at learning her husband had just slept with someone else. Vegeta's continued silence told her everything she needed to know. "About time baka!" she exclaimed happily. His look of complete shock at her reaction sent her into fits of laughter.

"You…you are actually happy about this?!" Vegeta managed to stammer out. This was not what he expected. He knew she wouldn't be mad but didn't know she would actually be…happy.

"Well yeah. I knew it would happen eventually. I am just surprised it took so long." Vegeta suddenly looked away again. "This wasn't the first time? Why didn't you tell me?" she pressed, jumping up to sit on his lap.

"Training room about four months ago," he answered. "It was nothing really. Just something that can happen between saiyans after training." This was true on his part. It hadn't really been anything special like last night had been since he had not loved her at the time like he did now.

"Oh you are both such bakas for not telling me!" Bulma pouted mockingly.

Vegeta still couldn't believe this. "I still can't believe you are actually happy…"

"I know it is a bit strange and I really wasn't at first. I knew it would happen eventually. Who else is she supposed to restart the saiyan race with…Yamcha?" she asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye left over from her laughing fit. "Besides, it's pretty damn obvious she is in love with you and that you feel the same.  
"That doesn't bother you?" he asked, completely dumbfounded with this woman.

Bulma just shrugged at him. "I'm still your wife, aren't I? You love me above all others right?" Vegeta shot her a "of course I do woman" look. "So what is the problem?" She suddenly jumped from his lap. "Oh my I have to go wake Ikari up! I want all the nasty details!" she exclaimed happily, taking off towards the aforementioned saiyan's room. Vegeta could only sit there and watch her go before groaning loudly in frustration and dropping his face in his hands. He would never be able to figure that damn woman and her crazy mind out.

A little over an hour later, a very red faced Ikari sat sipping hot tea at the kitchen table while an equally irritated saiyan Prince leaned against a wall, rolling his eyes as Bulma chatted away on the phone with Chi-Chi. He did have to snicker at few of the more lurid details were relayed and Ikari grew redder and redder. She shot him a look he took as a plea to make her stop but the Prince could only shrug. She knew just as well as he did that once Bulma got started, you just had to ride it out.

Finally frustrated enough, Vegeta turned to leave and not listen to her prattling anymore when she miraculously stopped. He readied a witty remark but it evaporated and instead he mirrored Ikari's confused look. Bulma for some reason had suddenly gone white as a sheet.

"Oh no…how much did he overhear?" Bulma whispered, sounding like she was scared, of all things.

Ikari opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when an enraged scream came blaring from the phone. Bulma yanked it away from her ear with a screech and turned to face Vegeta, eyes wide with fear. He didn't need her to explain anything to him. The Prince knew exactly what that scream and massive flare of a power he felt meant.

"Vegeta run! Goku overhea…" Bulma never had time to finish before the kitchen wall exploded.

Standing there, his knee length golden hair whipping around behind him in a flurry of ki energy was an extremely infuriated super saiyan three Goku. As the dust began to settle, Ikari and Bulma peeked out from under the table the younger saiyan had hidden them under. Bulma had never seen him so angry, but it was pretty understandable. Ikari was his daughter after all and no father wants to hear that said daughter just did some very naughty things…especially learning she did them with your best friend. Scared as she was right now, Bulma did have to snicker…his hair was standing up like an angry cat and he was still in his damn muffin pajamas and slippers!

Goku's eyes searched for the object of his anger and found it frozen against a wall. The saiyan Prince looked like he was trying to melt through the very wall itself. Vegeta made a move towards the door on his right and that was all it took.

"Vegeta!" Goku roared, starting to advance on him. "You are a dead man!"

"Now Kakarot…we just" Vegeta stammered. Normally he would just tell the clown off and walk out but he was caught off guard by this naked anger he was displaying. He put his hands up, trying to look like he was going to try and explain what happened, all the while inching towards the door.

"I know exactly what you did to her! I heard all the nasty details!" Goku yelled in response.

Vegeta actually got angry. "Now I didn't do anything that she didn't want!" he exclaimed defensively.

He realized immediately it was the wrong thing to say as Goku howled in rage and leapt at him. Ikari made it in time and grabbed him around the middle, shouting at him to stop while Bulma latched onto his arm. Vegeta took the opening and in a burst of energy flew off as fast as he could. Goku tried to give chase and had almost freed himself from Ikari's grasp when a sharp slap across the face from Bulma stopped him cold. She wrapped her arms around a shaken Ikari's shoulders, backing her away from the saiyan as he descended back into his normal state.

"Vegeta…how…why…Ikari…you…why…ahhhh…with Vegeta…." Goku could only stammer at the two girls, rubbing his sore face. He looked back and forth between them, not wanting to comprehend what was going through his brain. It became too overwhelming to think about for the poor warrior and he blasted back through the hole he had just made.

"I'll go talk to him," Ikari said, taking off in pursuit to try and calm her father. Bulma turned around to survey her demolished kitchen and sighed heavily before picking up the phone to place another call.

"Yes, this is Bulma Briefs again. Yes another wall. Saiyan damage again, that's right. I'll see you in an hour." She clicked the phone shut and poured another cup of coffee to wait for the carpenters. Thankfully that hadn't got spilled in Goku's little outburst.

Goku sat in the quiet outlands with his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He tried to focus on anything other than the thought of what Vegeta and Ikari had done the night before. Even thoughts of food couldn't clear his mind. A disgusted groan escaped his mouth as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. In the back of his thoughts, Goku knew it might have happened eventually but ugh… Part of him still wanted to rip Vegeta apart for touching his daughter. This part of fatherhood made him really happy that up until now, all he had to deal with was sons. His head suddenly jerked up at the arrival of a new power level and the saiyan sighed as Ikari sat down next to him.

The awkward silence stretched out till Ikari couldn't stand it anymore. "So…I like your pajamas," she said nervously, focusing on moving a pebble around with the toe of her boot.

Goku snorted a small laugh. "Joke gift from Chi-Chi. Very comfortable though." They were both stalling and they each knew it.

Ikari finally sighed heavily. "Look, we just gotta talk about this and get it out of the way. We both know what happened last night," she said, ready to try and get through the awkwardness.

"Ew…I really don't want to think about you and Vegeta," the taller saiyan said, trialing off, not even able to bring himself to say it.

"Oh come on! It isn't like we never did anything in my timeline!" she exclaimed at him.

"I was trying not to think about that part when I look at the two of you. Somehow the fact that it hadn't happened yet made it a little better." Goku trembled in a full body shudder of revulsion.

"Well…" It was Ikari's turn to trail off.

His head snapped around fast enough to hurt his neck. "What?! When?!"

"Gravity room…few months ago…" she mumbled, digging the toe of her boot into the dirt.

"Oh gross! I was just in there last week!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet to start pacing back and forth.

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better, I don't plan on doing it again," she offered quietly.

He stopped and cocked his head. "I hate to ask…but why?" he asked cautiously.

It was Ikari's turn to stand up and she turned to face away from Goku. "For a few reasons I guess. Out of respect towards Bulma-san for one." She took her necklace out from under her shirt and began to play with the pendant. "And," Ikari whispered, turning to face him with eyes that weren't quite dry, "he isn't _my_ Vegeta. Ouji-sama is dead and he can't be replaced, even if they are the same person. They still really aren't." She went silent for a moment and Goku didn't really know what to do. "I love him Goku, this one and mine, but…still. Oh hell, I don't know," she trailed off, dropping her shoulders sadly.

Unsure what to do, Goku just let his fatherly instincts guide him and drew Ikari into a hug. He hated everything he was about to say. "I can't believe what I am about to say, but, be with him again if it makes you happy." He felt her jerk in surprise and stumbled on before he lost his nerve or she objected. "Bulma doesn't seem to care. For some crazy reason she wants this and you can't exactly restart the saiyan race with anyone else. And Vegeta, well, he seems to love you back," Goku said through gritted teeth.

Nothing from Ikari for a few tense moments until her shoulders started to shake. He was afraid she was going to start crying till she pushed away from him, doubling over laughing louder than he had heard anyone laugh before.

"This…has…got…to…be…the…strangest…conversation...I've…ever…had…" Ikari managed between fits of laughter. Goku scratched his head, confused for a moment till he realized what he had just told her to do the very thing he had almost killed the Prince over. He joined her in laughing till they both fell on the ground, out of breath and rolling in the dirt.

Gulping in breaths of air to calm back down, Ikari settled herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, I really needed that," she said, standing back up and dusting her clothes off. That little episode had done more in her mind to endear her to Goku and repair and build a relationship with him than any sparring match had.

"I don't know that I did anything that was much help but no problem," he replied, copying her actions and dusting himself off. "Just one thing though," he said, turning towards her.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Just don't let me find out about it again if you guys…well, you know," Goku stammered.

Letting out a loud HA, she clapped the saiyan on the shoulder and beamed a broad smile at him. "Can do Dad," she said happily without even thinking.

Both stopped short, each shocked by what she had just said. Ikari's mouth moved up and down but no sound came out. "Um, I, uh, gotta go help Bulma clean up the mess you made in the kitchen," she finally managed, taking off at full speed before Goku could respond. The gentle saiyan just stood there dumbfounded. Then, feeling happier than he remembered in a long time, he blasted off towards his own home to tell Chi-Chi the good news.


	13. Chapter 12

Despite the tension between the two older saiyans, the Briefs family accepted an invitation and was over at the Son residence enjoying a pleasant afternoon picnic. Even though it had been a few weeks since the…"incident" and Goku's subsequent discovery thereof, the taller saiyan would still glare daggers at the Prince every time he got too close to Ikari for his liking. Vegeta noticed this and took great delight in antagonizing him: standing very close to her, running a hand across her lower back when he would pass by or discreetly give her tail a light squeeze…each and every time winking at Goku when he did it. The three women all knew exactly what was going on, rolling their eyes at this silly display. Gohan added fuel to the fire by making kissing faces at Ikari every time it happened which in turn caused her to repeatedly kick him in the shins.

The meal was passing along smoothly when Yamcha suddenly appeared, receiving a warm welcome. "Uncle Yamcha!" Ikari exclaimed happily, leaping up to run over and crush him in a hug. It was Vegeta's turn to scowl. He turned away to find Goku there, a snarky grin on his face from ear to ear, and gave him a not too gentle shove.

"Why are you even here?!" Vegeta snapped, causing Ikari to break her hug, blushing royally.

"I have an appointment for some training," Yamcha answered, crossing his arms and meeting the Prince's glare.

Chi-Chi let out a snort. "With who? I'm pretty sure that squirrel over there could take you," she said derisively to everyone's laughter.

"Hi," Ikari said sheepishly, waving her hand like a small child. The laughter dried up instantly and everyone could only stare at the pair in slack jawed amazement at the unlikely pair.

Gohan was the first that managed to find his voice again. "You…agreed to train…with him," he stammered, his finger moving back and forth between the two.

"What is so bad about that?" Ikari answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I think I have something to learn from everybody, even if they aren't as strong as me. In return, he gets to learn some of my moves." She turned around and playfully punched Yamcha on the shoulder. "Let me run into the house and get my hoodie and we will be off!"

She ran into the house and Yamcha, rubbing a now sore shoulder, grabbed a drink while he waited. Most in attendance still wore their shocked expressions. Ikari reappeared with her ever-present hoodie on, waved an enthusiastic good-bye to everyone and blasted off into the clear sky. As Yamcha turned to follow, Vegeta was suddenly behind him, his fingers digging deeply into the flesh of his arm.

"Try anything, and no dragon will be able to bring you back," the Prince hissed out in a warning.

Rolling his eyes, Yamcha yanked his arm out of the saiyan's grasp. "Settle down Vegeta. We are just friends. I won't step on your 'turf'," he snapped back before taking off into the sky after Ikari. Vegeta stalked back over towards Bulma, but not before the two boys to secret follow them.

Yamcha ducked and quickly rolled to the left, barely dodging Ikari's strike. Even with his speed enhanced by a power transfer from the girl he was still very ill equipped for this training session. He got back up and applauded her loudly. She grinned from ear to ear and took a large bow. They got immediately back into position and started training again. After three more rounds of the move they finally called it quits, Ikari satisfied she had at last learned the Wolf Fang Fist technique. The two settled on resting under a large tree where they sat down and enjoyed the cool shade.

"You did well," Yamcha huffed, catching his breath. "I'm surprised you wanted to learn my moves though."

Ikari lay down with her head on his knees and picked dirt and rubble from her tail. "I like learning all kinds of new things. To Ouji-sama's great disappointment I have always been better at melee and ground fighting then air combat," she shrugged, turning her face to look up at him.

"Took you long enough to learn it though," he said with a loud laugh, poking her in the middle of the forehead.

She swatted him away with her tail. "_You_ kept making me start over!"

Yamcha leaned his head back against the tree, enjoying the sounds of the forest around them. "So what do I get to learn from you? I can't imagine I have the power level to really do anything you know," he asked eventually.

Ikari thought for a moment. "Hmmm…I guess it all comes down to whether you want to learn something offensive or defensive?"

Yamcha scratched his chin thoughtfully and decided on a defensive maneuver. They squared off again and Ikari began teaching him her Shadow Barrier technique. The saiyan demonstrated by forming her aura into large violet energy balls that all began to rotate around her at high speed. Directing Yamcha to attack her, she closed her eyes and just smiled. Standing perfectly still, no matter where he attacked an orb would block the blow. Neither his Spirit Ball attack, nor a Kamehameha wave was able to break her defenses. The energy balls not only blocked the attacks, but absorbed the energy from them and transferred it to Ikari. Eventually, Yamcha just gave up and sighed defeated.

"Holy Kami! That is a perfect defense! At least with that I might last longer than the first two minutes of a battle. I get knocked around enough as it is," he laughed.

"And…" Ikari said, dissipating all but one of the orbs. "You can also use it as an attack if you have to!" She suddenly spun around and threw the ball into a nearby brush pile.

Two squalling demi-saiyan children came running out of their now flaming cover. Ikari and Yamcha stared in surprise as they came running over. ""Nii-chan! What is the big deal?!" Goten yelled, flinging burning sticks and leaves out of his hair.

Yamcha couldn't stop laughing and Ikari recovered herself, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the two boys. "What exactly are you two doing here anyways?"

"It was Dad! He made us follow you so _HE_ didn't try anything funny!" Trunks announced loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the human in question who threw his arms up in mock surrender.

"OH MY KAMI! That possessive dwarf!" she yelled, dropping her face into her hands.

"I saw you guys cuddling! I'm telling Dad on you guys!" Trunks yelled. He started laughing as Ikari tried to catch him but kept on missing. Yamcha couldn't stand it and fell to the ground laughing, out of air as he kept dodging her. The saiyan girl landed face first in the dirt after missing Trunks in a dive.

"Goten!" Ikari yelled, spitting out a mouthful of dirt and grass. Goten took off after Trunks in defense of his sister and they disappeared off into the trees. Yamcha stopped laughing long enough to extend his hand to try and help her up. She declined the offer with a fist of dirt to his face and started to chuckle herself. They decided to sit down and wait for the boys to return while their giggling fits passed.

"They sure have been gone for a while, haven't they?" Yamcha asked after about ten minutes had elapsed.

"Probably already made it back. Vegeta sensei is going to turn you into paste Uncle Yamcha," Ikari giggled, standing up and stretching. "Let's go find them."

He opened his mouth to respond as they began walking when a giant boom nearly burst their eardrums. The almost instantaneous earthquake that followed nearly took them right off their feet. They looked at each other and the naked fear on Ikari's face told Yamcha this wasn't just from the boys. Ikari's internal temperature dropped below zero as the familiar dark energy overloaded her senses. She cursed her naïve hope that maybe he wouldn't have followed her this time but hell, she was grateful for as much peace as she did have. Ikari readied herself as Trunks came out of the trees, running towards them ahead of the thick cloud of smoke that followed.

"We thought it was Goku and we went to say hi…and…Goten…got him…" Trunks stammered out, pointing back towards the advancing figure still obscured by smoke.

"Yamcha, get him out of here and go find the others. I'll get Goten and hold him until you get back," Ikari growled savagely, exploding into super saiyan two.

"No! I can help!" Trunks yelled, going super saiyan as well.

An evil chuckle sounded from the cloud as its owner slowly emerged into view. "She could use all the help she could get, although…" the figured grinned with pure malice, his black and orange eyes settling on Ikari, "it's not like it will do her any good."

"Kakarot..." Ikari whispered in a mixture of hatred and fear.

The evil saiyan threw his head back and bellowed. "Did you miss me, dear daughter?" he sneered.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Ikari screamed with rage, her exploding all around her as she brought her hands in front of her. A dark red energy ball began engulfing them. Trunks followed suit and powered up his own attack.

Kakarot wagged his finger at the pair. "Ah ah ah. You might want to rethink that particular course of action," the dark saiyan said, bringing out the arm he had behind his back. Suspended unconscious in his grasp by the neck was the limp body of Goten. "We wouldn't want to hurt this poor child now would we?" he chuckled, giving the body a hard shake.

Ikari slowly brought her hands down and Trunks nervously mimicked her. "Let them go. It's me you want. I'll come quietly but please let them go," she pleaded, taking a step towards her foe.

"Dear, sweet Ikari…tsk tsk tsk," Kakarot chided, "as much as I love your begging, as that ever worked?"

"Fine," the young warrior growled, her purple ki surrounding her, "I'll just take him and kill you myself!"

She launched herself at him. Kakarot smirked at her foolishness and flung the limp body of her brother at him. Ikari barely managed to stop in time to catch him. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kakarot moved faster than sight and buried his fist in Ikari's stomach and sent her flying. Screaming wordlessly as blood sprayed from her mouth, Ikari still somehow managed to land on her back, protecting Goten and sliding to a stop. Yamcha ran to her and grabbed the boy from on top of her while Trunks tried to help her up. She only managed to get to her hands and knees, but even then just barely.

"Get…them…out…of here," she sputtered out, spraying more blood from her mouth. Although it frightened him that she was so damaged from just one blow, Yamcha nodded. He flew off into the air, dragging Trunks by his collar behind him.

Kakarot brought his palm up to face the fleeing trio and a black energy surrounded it. "Feel free to run, but remember," he called, firing a blast, "I'm faster!"

Ikari managed to fly up and intercept it with a Final Flash. They battled for supremacy, her beam being quickly overtaken by his. It reached her and exploded, sending her screaming into the ground. She dragged herself to her feet, blood now dripping from multiple wounds across her body. The dark saiyan just stood there quietly, waiting to see what futile effort she would employ next.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to find me," Ikari said, grabbing her ribcage against the pain there. "You disappoint me. Here I was thinking you had forgotten all about me." She knew she was only buying time till help arrived, but she would make Vegeta proud and hold her own till it got here. Still, the girl hoped it wouldn't come too late.

"Ha! Did you think I didn't know exactly where you were going and what you are up to? This is MY game remember?" the dark saiyan laughed, shaking his head. "Such stupidity out of you my sweet." Black energy began to swirl around him rapidly and the ground tremored as he powered up. "Don't worry though, it's not like the Tanakians will be able to help out anyone else." He rushed at her and Ikari readied herself for what was sure to be a painful onslaught

Goku flew towards the forest in tense silence. Gohan could pick up on all the worried vibes his father was throwing off so he opted not to engage in conversation. Ever since the group had not returned to the Son house after the picnic, Goku had been very uneasy. Vegeta had brushed it off and gone home but everything in his instincts was screaming BAD BAD BAD at the taller saiyan. Something was wrong or about to go wrong but he didn't know what. The foreboding became too great and he took off towards Ikari's energy signature, Gohan following closely. They both saw the large explosion off in the distance and were just hoping it was only her and Yamcha.

"You feel it to, don't you father?" Gohan inquired quietly, not able to take the silence anymore.

There was no answer right away. "I did. Let's just hope Vegeta didn't feel it as well."

"You think Ikari is doing alright?" Gohan pressed. His father did not answer, but narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something else when Yamcha and Trunks appeared, flying quickly towards them. They didn't notice till the pair got closer that there was a still unconscious Goten in the human's arms. Trunks screamed as soon as he saw them and they all met in the air.

"What happened?" Goku demanded, running a gentle hand through Goten's hair.

Yamcha took a second to catch his breath. "We were training when these two came out of nowhere. They ran off and this guy that looked like you attacked us."

"So he has appeared…" Gohan trailed off.

"He beat up Ikari-chan really bad! She gave us time to escape!" Trunks cried, squeezing Goku's hand, tears streaming down his face. "She is back there right now! You have to go help her!"

"Yamcha?" the saiyan asked, turning towards the frightened human.

"She…wasn't doing good when we left. You need to go," he whispered, dropping his head.

"Get them back to Capsule Corp and healed up," Goku exclaimed, going super saiyan as Gohan went into his Mystic form. "Whatever you do, don't let Vegeta know! There is no telling what he will do. We will handle this!" The pair of saiyans blasted off in the direction of the explosion, not even bothering to wait to see if the instructions were followed. _Please be okay_ Goku thought as the closed in.

Ikari sucked in whatever air she could manage; her broken ribs made breathing extremely painful. She had vainly hoped that all her training here would have made her somewhat stronger but her enemy stood there with barely a scratch! She had managed one god punch to the face but it did little more than anger him. She glared at him out of her good eye and launched herself at his smirking form, only to vanish at the last second. The warrior appeared behind him to deliver the blow but he simply dodged, grabbing her leg and slammed her into the ground. She managed to leap back just as a kick to where her head had been missed. Lord Kakarot threw an energy blast which she also just managed to keep away from.

Ikari staggered to her feet and brought her hands in front of her, a red energy surrounded by purple energy formed around them. The ground began to shake from the ki build up so much that even her nemesis was having trouble with his balance. She dropped to one knee and planted the other foot behind her to try and keep herself stable. Four more purple orbs formed around the main build up and began rotating around it rapidly. "Darkness Blaster!" she screamed, pouring the remaining energy she had into it. The rotating spheres merged into the main body of the attack and force like a massive Kamehameha wave fired at Kakarot.

A gigantic explosion threw Ikari off her feet as the attack connected head on. She let out her breath and then smiled. He and his energy were gone. Holding her painful ribcage, the young saiyan slowly staggered over towards where the bane of her existence had stood. She stared at the scorched ground and massive gouge her attack had made. _Kami I need a drink and a bath_ she thought, nudging the black dirt with the toe of her shoe.

Without any warning, a sudden terrible pressure clamped onto her tail. She looked over her tail to see him there, the smirk wiped from his face, hate raging in his eyes at being struck by her attack. Kakarot bent her tail in half and twisted it savagely, like wringing water out of a towel. It took Ikari everything she had not to pass out. All the small and sensitive bones breaking like that was more pain then she had ever felt in her life.

She fell to her hands and knees, eyes wide and trying to breathe through the pain. The dark

warrior took the opportunity to kick her in the already shattered midsection, flinging her upwards and fired an attack at her. Ikari barely managed to twist to the side to avoid the full impact. It struck her on the arm, completely separating it at the shoulder and mangling the flesh and bone. The battered girl hit the ground and bounced before rolling limply to a stop. She could only watch with her failing vision as he stalked towards her, stopping by her head.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Ikari barely whispered, expelling more blood from her mouth and soaking the ground and his boots.

Kakarot actually threw his head back and bellowed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Child, child…I'm not going to kill you, nooo…" he said in a mocking sweet tone. He turned and smashed his foot down on the back of her knee, pulverizing the bones within. Kakarot dropped to one knee and in the same motion, pulled her up by her hair, bending her in half backwards to meet his gaze. "I'm just going to break you," the saiyan growled, standing up and slamming her face onto the ground at the same time. He vanished in a flash of black energy, his evil chuckle still in her ears.

Ikari began to phase out of consciousness. _ Failed you again, Ouji-sama_...was her last coherent thought as the creeping gray fog in her brain thankfully began to silence some of her pain. She became vaguely aware of a welcome presence approaching. A brief twitch from the corner of her mouth was all she could manage of a smile. From somewhere far away her name was being called and a pair of well-known blue boots entered her vision. _Took you long enough._ Content with the knowledge that everything for the moment was okay, Ikari let herself sink beneath the fog.


	14. Chapter 13

Vegeta grunted a greeting as he passed Goku, the taller saiyan carrying a sleeping Goten out of Ikari's room. The younger saiyan, fully healed from a senzu bean, had steadfastly refused to leave his sister's room for the past four days. They had managed to get a crushed up bean down Ikari once every day but she had shown little improvement. Something about the dark energy used to inflict her wounds was fighting against the healing effect of the beans. Goten had only received a blow to the head to knock him unconscious so the bean worked on him as it normally would. The seat the small demi-saiyan had been occupying was still warm as the Prince slid into and leaned back to gaze at the figure in the semi-dark room.

Ikari lay unmoving in her bed, a sheet pulled up to her chest. She was breathing shallow, but steady, however Vegeta placed his hand on her chest to feel the rise and fall for himself. He moved the hand to her forehead and grimaced at the cold feel of her skin. There was no movement at all as he gently ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. The damage had been done to her was hard to imagine if he hadn't been glued to her side when the doctor Bulma hired tried to put her back together. The steady senzu bean diet was helping the healing along but not nearly fast enough. Vegeta brought the chair closer to the head of the bed and rested his elbows on the edge, dropping his chin into his hands and just watched her.

Vegeta was angry. He was angry with himself for not going with the clown and Gohan when they thought something was wrong. So sure of his lover's staggering power he had all but forgotten there was a power out there that made her look like nothing. The Prince should have gone and helped. Vegeta was angry with her rescuers for not getting there sooner. He was even angry at her, but for what he didn't know. For losing? He groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

The older saiyan realized his was just plain scared of losing someone he loved and that made him angry. She had become a fixture in his life like Bulma, Trunks, and his father…even Kakarot. They were immortal figures in his mind but they had all been taken away at some point. Ikari seemed like the one that maybe wouldn't-someone so powerful that she couldn't die and would never leave him alone…but here she was. She had almost been taken and he hadn't even been there and here he was, scared of her dying and being gone.

Vegeta took her hand out from under the blanket and gripped it tightly, staring intently at her face as if trying to think her back into the world by his force of will alone. Something, anything to show she was gonna be alright. Her still face seemed to almost mock him. He wanted more than anything to see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her fight over food with her idiot father, hear her call him a dwarf or feel her warm body folding into his when he held her. The saiyan couldn't take the silence and moved to stand over her, peering down into her face.

"Say something," he demanded in a low whisper. "Say anything."

Silence.

"I need to hear your voice," the Prince almost begged, fighting back tears he could feel build.

"Say my name. Call me short. Argue with me." His voice started to waiver and he sighed.

"You were so full of life, and now you lay here, not doing a thing." A lone tear worked its way past his defenses and fell onto her face. It almost made it looked like she was crying along with him.

"Please wake up. I…I need you," Vegeta whispered so softly even he barely heard it. Without even thinking as he moved, the saiyan slid the covers back and pressed himself along her body. Mindful of her damaged arm, he brought her hand up to his face and held in there. He buried his face between her shoulder and neck, breathing in the flowery scent that was uniquely her. Vegeta began to drift off to sleep, but as he did he thought he felt the barest movement from her hand.

Vision swimming into focus, Ikari slowly awoke into a world that hurt but also an expected and familiar warmth. She remembered the beating she had been handed and tried to move her crushed leg but it barely responded. The girl tried to sit up but something had locked her into place. A turn of the head revealed the very unexpected (but very welcome) face of Vegeta sleeping next to her. Her brain cross wired for a moment and she thought it was Ouji-sama but the lack of facial scars reminded her that this was past Vegeta. Still a very welcome sight to wake up to and a pleasant heat filled her body. His sleeping face looked peaceful but haggard. She had worried him to death and it showed.

Ikari slowly moved his arm from her chest and dragged herself to a sitting position, careful not to wake an obviously tired Prince. The fact the she had caused him this torment sickened her. Pulling over the sheet and looking at her wounds only deepened the revulsion at herself. The left arm looked like it had been run through a wood chipper and the crushed leg looked like hamburger wrapped in a bandage. The remaining cuts, scrapes and bruises didn't help paint a prettier picture. She tried to bend the leg with her hands and almost bit the tip of her tongue of trying to stifle the scream. Ikari gently set the leg back down, sweat pouring from her skin. Rage built in her at her crushing defeat and her nails dug deep into her palms till the blood spattered down onto her lap.

This was unacceptable! She had been so lazy. How many times had Vegeta come to her to train only to blow him off to play with Goten and Trunks or goof off with Gohan? Slept in or gone flower gathering or just plain screwed around in general instead of getting stronger to protect the people she loved? And what were the results? Tossed around like a worthless ragdoll, that's what! Her body shook with anger and Vegeta shifted slightly, murmmering her name in his sleep. She saw the dried tear track on his face and it felt like her heart had been ripped out and torn in two. Ikari steeled her nerves and made her mind up.

She very carefully and slowly swung her legs over the bed and put all her weight on her good leg. Ikari slowly stood up, using the bed behind her as balance and tested what the bad leg would hold. It couldn't bend for shit but it could hold some weight. It wasn't great but she could limp on it. The simple black shorts and t-shirt she had been dressed in (oh gods let it have been Bulma or Chi-Chi that had done it) would do for what she needed. No socks or shoes and she wasn't going through the ordeal of getting them on. She began the slow painful limp towards the more remote outside gravity room, very thankful for the covered walkway that led there. She looked back as she left the room and saw Vegeta hadn't stirred then quietly shut the door behind her. Thankfully Ikari met no one in the hallway as she slipped into the gravity room and locked the door behind her.

Ikari entered her program into the computer; by passing the safeties to start it out at 200 times normal gravity and then increase that by 100 every ten minutes until it reached 800. Far as she knew none had every gone that high but she was going to make this busted body of hers work if it killed her. The young saiyan cursed at the empty room knowing this was going to hurt a lot…and hurt it did. Soon as the gravity changed the leg gave out and she shrieked in pain, dropping to her good knee. Dragging herself up on the computer console, it took two more tries but she managed to stay upright. Ikari started running through her martial arts training. Her concentration helped block out the pain of bad but cooperating leg until the gravity was raised to 500. It couldn't take anymore and she slammed face first into the ground. Her busted arm joined the other limb in mutiny against her. She barely managed to turn her head so at least she wasn't kissing the floor. The gravity increased again and no amount of struggling would get her back up. Hatred and self-pity welled up inside herself as she waited for someone to come along and find her to turn the damned machine off.

"Get up."

Ikari's eyes snapped open and she worked to get her head up._ That voice_… She has heard it in her head pushing her many times but never quite so clearly. He heart beat sped up triple time as a pair of black boots led up to familiar pants and all the way up to a well-loved scarred face, scowling down at her. _No bloody way…_

"I said…GET UP!"

Vegeta stretched and went to wrap his arms around his mate but came up with nothing but sheet. His eyes flew open and he leapt out of the bed, looking around the empty room. Ikari had disappeared and he had slept right through it! He spotted the blood trail she had left and followed it. The Prince broke into a run when he realized where the trail was headed. Stupid girl! What was she thinking?! His ears picked up the sound of the gravity room running. He got there to see Goku and Gohan looking into the door, just doing nothing. He looked at the read out on the panel and his jaw dropped. He had never seen it so high!

"What are you two doing just standing there?" Vegeta yelled angrily.

The two saiyans looked at him in shock and confusion. Gohan kept looking between the glass and him. "V…Vegeta? What are you doing out here?" Goku asked, titling his head like a confused dog.

"What are you babbling about you stupid clown? I'm trying to stop your equally stupid daughter from killing herself! Why the hell wouldn't I be here?" the Prince snapped. Goku just pointed into the room and Vegeta shoved them both out of the way and looked for himself. "What the…" he railed off, not even noticing when two pressed up against the glass with him.

"I said get up!" the voice from the glowing figure in front of her boomed.

"Struggling to keep her head up Ikari also struggled to believe what she was seeing. Surely this had to be some kind of hallucination brought on by getting her head knocked around.

"Ouji-sama!" she gasped in disbelief. Sure she had seen him in her head pushing her many times but never quite this vividly.

The figure in front of her smiled his trademark smirk. "I don't remember ever having to ask you twice before," the gravelly voice answered.

She struggled to reach her arm out and put her hand on the boot in front of her. Instead of going through it like she thought it came to rest on its surface. Ikari shrieked in fright and yanked the arm back. "How…how are you here?! Why?" she stammered in disbelief.

"You need a kick in the ass do you not?" the scarred face growled, glaring down at her. "I travel across time and the underworld and what do I find? A crying heap of pathetic sprawled on the floor…can't even pick herself up."

"I can't…my leg. It won't work anymore," she whined shrilly, demonstrating the aforementioned limbs uselessness.

"Ooohhh I can't get up. My leg hurts. I have a boo boo," Ouji-sama mocked, waving his hand. "Bullshit! Now drag your sorry ass up this instant!"

Gritting her teeth, Ikari shakily got to her hand and knee. The pain made her want to cry but no way was she doing that in front of him. The gravity increased to its final level and she slammed back down to the ground. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't budge. She tried ascending into super saiyan two for the power boost but to no avail. The gravity was too great and the damned leg would respond no farther. She reached out for his help and he swatted her hand away with the toe of his boot.

"You disgust me. Can't even pick yourself up. Sorry excuse of a super saiyan." Ouji-sama turned his back to her, a grin spreading across his face as he waited.

Blinding rage built up in the battered girl. The room began to shake as her power skyrocketed, fueled by her anger. The three saiyans outside struggled to stay upright as the room threatened to shake itself apart. Goku alone recognized what this build up was about to lead to. Ikari got to her feet, not even feeling the leg, glaring daggers at the turned back in front of her. She slowly advanced on the figure, unaware her wounds were healing as she moved.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" she howled, her power finally peaking and the room filled with blinding light and exploded. The trio of observers pulled themselves out of the rubble and could do nothing but just stare.

Ouji-sama slowly turned around, a genuine smile across his face. "I knew you could do it brat," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ikari just blinked in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" he pointed behind her and she spun around in time to see the tail of her super saiyan three around flowing behind her. She screeched with joy and played with it, also admiring how even her tail fur turned yellow and that her wounds were all better now. Ikari couldn't hold the state anymore and dropped back down to normal, turning back to her mate.

"I knew you just need a push. Worked every time," Ouji-sama laughed, patting the top of her head like a cat.

She stuck her tounge out of him. "I always hate when you do that sensei," Ikari grumbled.

He bopped her on the forehead and took her face in his hands. "Sorry kid but it's time for me to go."

"What? Why? I…need you," she whispered, eyes spilling over with tears. She wrapped her hands around his wrists. "I don't think I can do this."

"Oh yes you can. I know you can. Now go, be good and tell my past self hello. Keep an eye on them," Ouji-sama said, tilting his head in the direction of the other saiyans. The girl nodded and he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. By the time Ikari opened her eyes he had vanished, but she could still feel the warmth from his hands. Wiping her face dry and filled with new determination, Ikari ran towards her companions, giant smile plastered across her face.


	15. Chapter 14

"Vegeta-sensei!" the ecstatic girl squealed, running towards her still surprised onlookers. The Prince could only look on in shock and slowly mounting fright at the crazy saiyan sprinting towards him while Goku and Gohan clapped and cheered for her. Before reaching the object of her affections Ikari leapt into the air, launching herself at the saiyan Prince and going super saiyan three as she did so. "Look what I can do now!" Ikari squealed in delight, landing on Vegeta and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Unprepared for this onslaught, he crashed backwards onto the ground.

"Um…Ikari?" Gohan said, barely holding in his laughter and motioned for her to look down. Goku's mouth was covered by his hands, his face turning bright red from trying to hold his back.

"Nani?" Ikari asked, looking very confused. She followed her brother's directions and instantly turned several shades of red. She had landed on Vegeta, but in her sheer joy she wasn't really careful how she had landed on him. Pressed firmly into her chest was his face, the owner of which was flailing wildly in an attempt to breath and break free. "Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" Ikari cried, scrabbling backwards fast as she could. Goku and Gohan couldn't hold it in any longer and howled with laughter till they almost stopped breathing at the scene.

"What the hell?! If I wanted to be smothered by an idiot, I would just hold Kakarot's food away from him!" Vegeta spat angrily, catching his breath and dusting the dirt off himself, all the while glaring at her.

Ikari looked hurt by his outburst till Goku scooped her into the air by her waist and spun them both around. "I can't believe you made it to super saiyan three! That is excellent! I am so proud of you!" he laughed happily. Ikari couldn't help but join in till he finally put her down and crushed her in a big hug.

"So…was that guy…you know," Gohan asked when they had calmed down.

Ikari rested her head on Goku's chest and smile broadly. "Sure was! That was my Vegeta, my Ouji-sama. I guess he thought I needed some help. Too bad he couldn't stick around. You guys would have loved him," Ikari laughed, sadness passing briefly over her eyes. It suddenly became too much to hold and she dropped back down to her normal state. "It's hard to hold that for very long," she said to Goku.

He released her and fluffed her hair lovingly. "It is. I'll teach you how to manage it so don't you worry!"

She started to respond when a shrill scream emanated from the main building. Bulma, Chi-Chi and the two boys came running outside, drawn by the gravity room exploding. Ready to rip some saiyan a new one, Bulma stopped short when she saw them all standing there, especially a healthy Ikari. Chi-Chi screamed in relief and ran towards them. Trunks and Goten beat her there and tackled the girl to the ground in a laughing pile. Chi-Chi leapt into the mix, throwing the two boys aside and latched onto Ikari.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! It's bad enough your father does it to me all the time!" she wailed, crushing the air right of the girl.

Ikari held her just as tightly. "I'm sorry mom. I'll try not to scare you anymore."

"What is it with you saiyans always blowing up parts of my home?" Bulma laughed while shaking her head.

"I'm really sorry about that. I can help you rebuild it," Ikari offered, blushing royally.

Bulma waved the offer off. "That's alright. I'm just glad you are alright. Your mom here hasn't stopped cooking since they brought you back. She is convinced that after four days you'll be starving!" she said laughing.

Almost as if in response to the assertion, both Ikari's and Goku's stomachs growled loudly in unison. They all erupted into loud laughter and began to make their way to the Son residence. Ikari looked for an oddly absent Vegeta and caught him entering Capsule Corp alone. She waved the others ahead, citing that she had to get dressed and trotted to catch up with him. Where was he going and why hadn't he been more happy to see her up and about? She lost sight of him and decided to get dressed before looking further.

Sitting in the darkness of Ikari's room, Vegeta fumed quietly. He should be happier that his mate was going to be alright but he was still angry. Someone else had been able to attain a level he had been unable to reach. He had stood there and watched as she obtained her new power and instead of being happy for her like the other two idiots, gods help him he was jealous of her and a part of him resented her for doing what he could not. The Prince knew he shouldn't be feeling this way but he just couldn't help it. Hell, he was even jealous of himself, of all damned things. Watching his future self (a shock he was still overcoming) with Ikari drove home the fact the she was his mate before his, even though they were the same person. The confusion was giving him a headache which just added to his foul mood. A major part of him was still just infuriated with her for scaring him so badly in the first place. The anger clouded out what ever happiness he felt at seeing her up alive and well, no matter how much he wanted to show her exactly how happy he was.

The door started to open and he ducked behind it. Ikari, not noticing him, proceeded into the closet to change. She emerged moments later in simple jeans and purple Capsule Corp t-shirt when she saw him there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and scowling. The smile that covered her face at the sight of him made his chest feel on fire but his irrational anger held him in place. She came across the room to him, her face changing to confusion when he didn't move or change expression. She bit her bottom lip, and hung her head against the coming anger, causing Vegeta to finally speak.

"Four…days. Four damn days that you've been near death. Is she going to wake back up? Who knows? Your bright idea upon waking up is to drag yourself into the gravity room and attempt to finish the job?!" Vegeta shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. What the hell was he even doing?! He should be throwing her on the bed and really celebrating her return to the world, not punching holes in walls and screaming!

"I…I'm sorry Vegeta. It wasn't my intention to worry you," the girl murmured, shoving her hands deep in her pockets and looking at him pitifully.

Vegeta's heart nearly broke at the hurt in her eyes, knowing that he was the cause of it but he couldn't stop himself. "And just slipping off without telling anyone! How do you think I felt when I wake up and 'surprise!' you're nowhere to be found! Do you have any idea what I've been through over these past days not knowing if you were ever going to wake up again?!"

She was now on the verge of crying and he couldn't take it anymore. His heart won out over his stupid anger and pride and he shot out his hands, gripping her by the upper arms and crushing her to his chest. Ikari was stiff with surprise at first but then melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wove his hand through her hair, gripping it tightly. He buried his face in it, breathing in the very scent that was her. Vegeta then said something he would never have admitted to anyone else. "You had me so scared" he whispered into her ear.

"Please don't be made at me. I'm…trying not…to disappoint you," Ikari said, sniffling. She then rubbed her cheek against his as a way to apologize to the Prince of saiyans.

"You could never disappoint me," Vegeta murmured as he pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. He then proceeded to kiss all over her face, always working back to her mouth. "Love," he managed to pant out, "I love…" He swallowed and managed to pull his words together. "I love you." He captured her lips with his again, only breaking occasionally to breath. Some odd words left his mouth between kisses that he was barely aware he was even saying. "Don't leave…never leave me…please." He closed his eyes against the rising feelings inside himself.

"I love you Vegeta, "she finally managed to pant out when he gave her a chance to breath. "I'm never going anywhere." Ikari desperately wanted to continue this course of actions but remembered they were expected somewhere else. With great regret, she pushed herself out of her lover's grasp and straightened out her hair and clothing. "Ahem, they are waiting for us sensei," she reminded him, clearing her throat and rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Vegeta growled in a way that nearly undid her and stepped back up to her. "When this little, thing, is over, we will continue this," he murmured into her ear, stroking her tail in a…well, more than friendly manner. Ikari swallowed loudly and mutely agreed. They made it to the Son residence and a good time was had by all in attendance…with the saiyan keeping true to his word later that night.

Over the next month no one besides Goku saw Ikari for more than twenty minutes at a time, except Goten and Trunks, the only other people able to reach super saiyan three when they fused into Gotenks. From the time she woke up to the dark of night when she dragged herself through the door, Ikari trained constantly with her father to learn to manage her new state and become stronger. On the days he didn't want to or couldn't train with her, Ikari would be found in the newly rebuilt and stronger gravity room. Bulma would leave food outside the door for her. The food wasn't always eaten when she came back to retrieve the plate, and that worried her. Vegeta would try to stop by her room some nights but she was almost never there. He would find her passed out in the training room and would just carry her back to her own bed. Bulma took to constantly nagging him to make her slow down and he would just throw his hands up. What could he really do about it? Anytime someone tried talking to her, they would just be grunted at as she went about her way.

Vegeta, having had enough of this and tired of being ignored stomped to the gravity groom. He shut it off and all but ripped the door off its hinges. Ikari, who had collapsed into a sweaty heap on the floor, just looked up at him. He threw a senzu bean at her and waited, tapping his foot angrily. She picked it up and slowly got to her feet, panting heavily. Ikari just stared at Vegeta, raising an eyebrow at him and waiting for an explanation.

"Eat that. You are coming with me now," he snapped, irritated by her lack of response.

She slumped her shoulders. "I can't right now. I was only taking a quick break but I should really get back to training," Ikari declined, holding the bean back out to him.

Vegeta ignored this. "I repeat. You are coming with me now. Let's go." He spun around and started to leave.

"Vegeta, I really can't…" the girl started.

"I don't remember having to ask you twice. Outside, ten minutes," he barked, cutting her off.

She groaned and did as he ordered. He was waiting outside for her in a simple jeans and t-shirt combo. She was dressed in the same thing she had worn to the Son residence last month. Ikari rolled her eyes when he blasted off without a single word to her. She followed him to a place she didn't recognize and they finally landed. Everything was either rock formations or what was left of them. He just looked around quietly for a moment, his hands in his pockets.

"This is where Kakarot and I fought for the first time," Vegeta finally said, slowly walking around. "I would have won, I did win, until his friends showed up and ruined things."

Ikari dropped her head in irritation. "That's nice and all but if that is why you brought me out here then I really need to be getting back." Too busy grumbling to herself, Ikari never noticed where Vegeta's wandering path was taking him.

"No. No, no it's not," he said quietly

She realized too late what he was up too when he leapt, kicking her in the back of the head as hard as he could. Caught completely off guard, she let out a howl of pain, the force knocking her on her face and sliding several meters. Ikari exploded into super saiyan two, leaping to her feet and spitting dirt from her mouth.

"What the hell?!" she screamed. The girl whipped around to find him already super saiyan, just smiling at her.

"Why should the clown get all your time and attention?" Vegeta smirked.

This actually stopped her cold. "That's what this is all about?! You possessive dwarf!"

The Prince just chuckled, dropping into a combat stance. "If you don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest you stop talking."

She couldn't help smile and dropped into her own stance. "If you don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest walking away."

Vegeta just snorted and charged. She blocked his attack and dropped down, trying to take his legs out from under him but he leapt over her easily. Ikari rolled and leapt to her feet, dancing backwards to avoid the energy attack he was firing at her. Taking off into the sky, she stopped to catch her breath and figure out what to do next. She didn't want to go super saiyan three against him, it wouldn't even be fair at that point. She was so distracted she almost didn't get out of the way of his Galick Gun in time. She fired back with a Darkness Blaster of her own, gouging the landscape for several miles. Vegeta nonchalantly brushed rubble from his clothing and beckoned her. She landed and ran at him, dropping to her knees and sliding past him to avoid his kick. The girl jumped up and delivered her own kick, catching him square on the jaw.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" Ikari gasped. She was fairly certain she had just broken something.

Not smirking any more, Vegeta reset his jaw. "Never apologize to your enemy!" he snapped at her, getting ready. They fought for almost an hour, neither of them getting the upper hand over each other. "If you aren't even going to try, what is the point?" he screamed at her.

"But I don't want to seriously hurt you Ouji-sama!" Ikari exclaimed. She just couldn't bring herself to go all out against him.

To show he had no such hang ups, Vegeta launched himself at her and buried his fist in her face. Her lip spilt wide open, spraying blood everywhere. Ikari's eyes narrowed and she growled at him. '_Fine, he wants to go all out'_ she thought. The ground blew itself apart as she went super saiyan three and came at him. He did better than she thought but she was still holding back. Vegeta sensed this and came her all the harder. He grabbed her foot and slammed her repeatedly into the ground before throwing her through several out croppings.

Before Vegeta could follow up, she reappeared and drove her knee into his chest hard enough to feel the ribs breaking. At the same time she brought her elbow down hard on the back of his head. She spun and kicked him hard, sending him into a boulder with enough force to leave the outline of his body there. Ikari was on him instantly, bring him up by the collar and ready to deliver the final blow. He weakly smiled at her, patting the hand that held his shirt before passing out.

Ikari came back to herself and realized how bad she had hurt him. "Shit! Ouji-sama! Are you alright?" she cried, shaking him hard. Nothing. She put her hands over her chest and concentrated. Bright purple energy flowed from her hands as she transferred some of her life energy to him, healing him instantly. It was too taxing on her already drained levels and she struggled to stay awake, dropping back to normal.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see her struggling to stand up, like she had just gotten it handed to her instead of him. She smiled weakly and offered a hand which he took. He checked where his injuries should be and finding nothing, cocked an eyebrow at her.

Ikari finally regained her breath. "Gave you a bit of my life energy. Figured I owed you that for tossing you into a rock," she said smiling.

"Isn't that supposed to kill you," he asked, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, but only if I use way too much. Healing a few busted bones just tires me out. Trying to repair a large hole through your chest, oh yeah that would kill me," she shrugged. "Well are you happy? I am out of the training room like you wanted."

"Spend more time with Bulma. Her nagging about you is getting annoying," the Prince replied, pickling some debris from her hair. Ikari laughed loudly and they made their way home.

Later that night, Vegeta went looking for her after Bulma had gone to bed. He growled in anger at her empty room. He thought they had gotten past this nonsense. The saiyan made his way to the gravity room, ready to tear into her, but she wasn't there either. The room was dark and the computer off. He wandered the compound but she was nowhere to be found. Vegeta called the Son residence to see if she was with her clown father. Goten answered the phone, informing him that no Ikari wasn't there and Goku was asleep. So she wasn't night training with him and she wasn't here. He closed his eyes, concentrating on sensing out her power level. He located her about ten miles away in a place she liked to frequent and flew to her location.

Vegeta spotted her sitting on the edge of a cliff, a small fire crackling behind her. Her legs were dangled over the edge, swinging back and forth as she sang softly to herself. His presence had not been noticed but then he saw the ear buds in her ears. The saiyan tapped her on the shoulder. Ikari jumped enough to start falling over the edge but he caught her by the back of her shirt and dragged her back up.

"Ouji-sama! You scared me! What are you even doing here?" she exclaimed breathlessly, draping the headphones on her shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you the same question." He took a seat next to her.

"I had this feeling, like he was going to be coming back very soon so I wanted to come out here and think. Am I strong enough to beat him and what happens if I'm not?" Ikari sighed and leaned back onto her hands, staring at the stars.

"Quit whining. It's annoying," Vegeta snorted. "You aren't exactly going at this alone."

There was silence as they both gazed at the sky. The only sound came from the fire popping behind them and the soft music coming from her headphones. "Would you protect me if I needed it?" she asked him suddenly, too nervous to look at him.

Vegeta huffed. "No."

Ikari snapped her head around to look at him. "Really?"

"Why would I?" he asked, still watching the sky. Ikari sighed and turned her own gaze upwards. Vegeta studied how the fire played the shadows on her face. He could still hear the music coming from her headphones.

"Maybe. If I felt like it," he finally said. She turned to him and smiled. In the light of the fire she looked more beautiful than he could have believed.

She popped an ear bud in the ear facing him, humming along to whatever was playing. He didn't recognized it but watched the night sky, simply enjoying her company, lost in his own thoughts. Vegeta wasn't sure how long they had been there but he actually realized he knew the rhythm she was humming. She started singing to herself, the Prince watching her from the corner of his eye as she did. Eyes closed, swaying softly; the girl was lost in her own world. He was surprised he actually caught himself humming along with her.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Vegeta reached over and took the other ear bud from her shoulder and popped it in his own ear. Ikari looked a little surprised but scooted closer to him so it wouldn't fall back out. The fire was warming them both quiet pleasantly. She kept singing and she wasn't sure but she swore her ears picked up him singing right along with the song under his breath. It was almost too soft to register but she dare not draw attention to it. She knew very well he would just get embarrassed and deny it. He might even leave and she was quite content to stay as they were.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Vegeta watched her as she kept on going, moving on to something that he didn't know. He hoped she hadn't heard him. He didn't even know why he had just done that. The girl gave no intention she had heard a thing. It wasn't hard to imagine someone so powerful and deadly in many aspects was so broken and frail in others. They were the same that way. Only his wife had been able to stir up all these feelings in him, but here he was, looking at someone else he would willingly die to protect. The Prince turned his gaze upwards and watched some falling stars. He slid his hand around hers and squeezed. Vegeta grinned when she squeezed back. They passed the remainder of the night that way; in silence and just happy to be near one another.

_'Yes, I will protect you,_' Vegeta thought to himself.

_'I'd die before letting anything happen to you.'_

_ 'I'd die…'_


	16. Chapter 15

Sitting at the table in the early morning light, Vegeta sipped his steaming cup of coffee. Goku sat in the chair next to him, nursing a glass of juice instead of what the Prince was having. It was odd to even see him awake this early much less in Vegeta's kitchen but the wives were down the hall with Ikari. It was her birthday and they were, very much against the girl's will, getting her dressed up. Bulma had wanted to throw a massive party but the saiyan had objected, wanting instead a smaller family and friend's affair. Bulma had relented on that count but neither she nor Chi-Chi was backing down about her getting dressed up. Vegeta himself didn't like getting into fancy clothing but even he thought Ikari's fighting tooth and nail against their efforts was ridiculous.

"Nice shirt Vegeta. You two dressing alike now?" Goku snickered into his glass.

Vegeta let out a snort and rolled his eyes. Ikari had made him a sleeveless hooded top like hers, just red with a black hood instead of black with a red hood. It was a dumb idea to the warrior but he did like the big royal crest she had put on the back (the Majin M symbol she had added to the bottom left of the front he had to remember to get her for later) and it was her birthday so he decided to humor her today. "I'm surprised you managed to dress yourself without that awful color today," he retorted back.

The taller saiyan raised his arms and looked at his clothing. "I did but I do miss it though," he grinned. Chi-Chi had dressed him in a black top with an unbuttoned white short-sleeve shirt over it and like the Prince; he was clad in plain jeans and black shoes.

Vegeta readied a comeback when a shrill scream shattered the quiet of the kitchen. "I will never understand that idiot girl," he said instead, taking another sip of his drink.

Suddenly, shrieking "No" in rapid fire succession, the half-dressed saiyan in question streaked past the opening to the room. In hot pursuit, also screaming were two very angry wives. There was a loud crash and the next sight they were treated to was Ikari being dragged by her feet back to her room, shredding the floor with her fingernails as she pin wheeled her arms in an attempt to pull free. The girl howled for Vegeta and her father like a smile child. Goku started to get up to go help her but Vegeta grabbed him by his wrist, stopping him. He looked at the Prince confused and Vegeta just shook his head.

"Not a good idea Kakarot. Not only will you incur the wrath of Bulma but also your wife as well," the Prince warned. The taller saiyan paled and sat back down. "Learn to pick your battles clown." They continued to occupy the safety of the kitchen and listen to the sounds echo down the hallway.

"Put this on!"

"Hold still!"

"NO!"

"She bit me!"

"Wear this before we dress you ourselves!"

"Get away from me!"

"Hold her down!"

"FINALLY!"

The women finally emerged, battered, and plopped down at the table, promptly took the drinks from their husbands and downed them. Vegeta started to stay something but the look from Bulma made him heed his advice to Goku earlier. "What exactly was all that noise about?" he asked instead, getting himself another cup.

"A whole lot of nonsense is what that was," Chi-Chi snapped. "I wish she didn't have so much of her father in her."

"Well what do you expect? Look who raised her!" Bulma muttered, cocking a thumb towards Vegeta.

Before either could defend themselves, Ikari entered the room. She was wearing a simple black sleeveless dress with matching knee high boots. Her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail and some make-up had been applied to her eyes. While she looked good Vegeta just couldn't see how this qualified as fancy or anything to get in such a fuss over. The girl sullenly took a chair next to Goku and sulked. None of the women would make eye contact and even Goku was becoming uncomfortable. The Prince just sat and enjoyed Ikari looking…well looking like a girl.

"I'm not happy," Ikari finally grumbled.

"We don't care," the wives answered in unison.

"I want to wear my vest. It's my birthday and I don't see why I can't wear it," she pouted, arms crossed and just looking foul.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, you can go without it for one day."

The girl started to fidget in the silence, pulling on the hem of the dress or fussing with her hair. She kept trying to take it out or wipe the makeup off but one of the women would smack her hand each time she tried. Vegeta could only sit and watch this scene in quiet amusement. Kami help him if he and Bulma ever had a daughter and he had to deal with this all the time. Ikari sighed loudly and dropped her head over the back of the chair, stared at the ceiling and took to kicking the Prince in the foot in frustration. He ignored this silly cry for attention.

"If I just unzip it can I wear it? You will still see the dress." Ikari inquired, turning her head towards Bulma.

"I believe your mother already answered you on that," she replied angrily.

"Ugh. Can I just take it with me then and not wear it?" the girl tried again.

Chi-Chi slammed her cup down hard enough to slosh some of the juice on the table. "Fine! If I catch you wearing it I am going to burn it," she threathened. Ikari jumped up, hugged her mother happily and ran towards her room.

"So," Vegeta said, placing his cup in the sink and stopping at the entrance of the kitchen, "When are you two supposed to start making yourselves look like girls?" Goku quickly pushed his chair out of the line of fire as the women hurled their cups at him, barely missing him as he turned the corner

Ikari was just finishing wrapping her vest into a neat bundle when strong arms suddenly seized her from behind. She knew the body that pressed up against hers and gasped when the warms lips latched onto her neck and begun to kiss their way up to her jaw. She was quickly spun around and found herself face to face with Vegeta. He grabbed the back of her hair roughly and crushed her lips into his and kissed her passionately. The Prince hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist for support, never breaking their kiss. He pressed her back against the wall, pinning her against as he kissed down her neck to the junction of her shoulder. The Prince nipped his way back up and around her jaw, warmth pooling in his lower body at the sounds he was eliciting from her.

Vegeta grabbed her wrists and held them against the wall above her head. He released them and began to slide his hands down along her arms. "Leave them up," he whispered huskily in her ear when she tried to lower them.

The girl nodded mutely and did as she was told and his hands resumed their torturous journey. Vegeta ran them over her ribs, making sure to linger on her rear end before moving onto her legs. She didn't realize when one slipped into his pocket before starting their journey back upwards. His fingers wove into hers and squeezed tightly. The Prince slowly kissed up to her ear and mouthed it at a slow pace. Ikari barely registered his flattening out of her left hand but her eyes shot open when she felt the warmed metal being slipped onto her finger.

"Now," he murmured in her ear, "you aren't allowed to ever leave."

He let her hands come down this time as he continued his ministrations to her ear while she stared at the simple silver band he had put there. "I…what…Ouji-sama…don't understand…" Ikari couldn't form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

He pulled back from her ear and captured her mouth again. "Consider it part of your birthday present from me," he chuckled between kisses.

"And the other part?" she gulped nervously when he would let her come up for air.

The Prince smirked against her mouth and pressed his hips into hers and she would have to be an idiot not to catch his meaning. "That comes later tonight so don't tire yourself out too much at the party today," Vegeta growled, grabbing her lower face in his hand and staring into her eyes in a way that banished all higher thought from her brain. "You will need all of it for what I have planned for you."

Ikari nodded and the saiyan put her down, leaving as quickly as he had appeared. He knees gave out and she slid to the floor with a thump. It took a few moments before she could gather herself enough to stand back up and on shaking legs grabbed her bundled top and caught up with everyone as they were leaving for the party.

The party was proceeding nicely and everyone was having a great time. Ikari did indeed sneak away at one point and put her vest on over her dress. Her mother saw this and ignored it. Chi-Chi had a feeling this was going to happen and had no intention on carrying out her empty threat to burn it. As long as Ikari kept wearing the fancier clothing it wasn't worth fighting over. Trunks and Goten fought over who got the bigger end piece off the cake till Vegeta snatched it away from both of them for himself. Ikari mostly kept to pestering Gohan and Goku when she wasn't trying to talk with Vegeta (which she couldn't do without blushing royally). The party had begun to wind down when Bulma climbed up on a picnic table.

"Now for a few words from our birthday girl!" she exclaimed, the glasses of wine her, Chi-Chi and Ikari had been putting away were showing. The girl in question was dragged to the front by her smaller brother and took Bulma's spot on the table.

"I can't thank everyone enough for all of this. This past year has been one of the happiest I can remember." Ikari stopped, scratching the corner of her eye to cover up clearing away a small tear. "I had been without a family for so long I had almost forgotten what it was to even have one around. I'm not really sure what to say except thank you all and…Goten! Keep away from my cake!" she cried suddenly, startling the demi-saiyan in question who smiled broadly and slunk away having been caught red handed.

Ikari started to continue but a slow clap started behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Vegeta and the others stood silent as she froze in place as the unwanted new comer stopped. Goku wasn't ready for the energy and power radiating off the figure. He knew this guy was supposed to be strong but he wasn't prepared for this. The figure leapt down from the tree and it was like looking in a mirror. The deadly orange gaze spoke of so much death and destruction while the smile only hinted at the madness lurking beneath it. This was a creature that killed for no more than the simple pleasure of it and it showed. The symbol for death on the chest of the orange and blue top seemed all too fitting. He stopped behind Ikari's shoulder and wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing lightly.

"I assume I need no introduction."

"Let her go," Vegeta snarled menacingly. He didn't care one bit how powerful this guy was, he wasn't going to lay a hand on his mate. Yamcha quietly snuck the wives away. Kakarot noticed and allowed it. They were of no consequence anyways.

"Oh my Vegeta," Kakarot laughed darkly. "You never could resist this little one could you?" he gave the girl a hard shake and released her. Ikari stumbled a bit and he took the opportunity to kick her in the back. She cried out and slid to a stop in front of the Prince. "I know I couldn't."

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed, going super saiyan two and getting ready to attack the evil saiyan. He started to launch himself when Ikari, faster than his eyes could follow was up in front of him. The Prince powered down and waited.

Ikari unzipped her top and took it off, handing it to Goten who had appeared at her side. Vegeta took a second to realize what she had on but smirked when he did. Now he knew why she had wanted that damned vest so bad. Somehow she had known this was going to happen. Ikari stood in her master's saiyan armor top, battle damage and all over her dress with the capsule corps logo sash around and orange training gi piece tied around the should strap. She had brought a part of him into battle with her as a way of him being here to get revenge. Gohan stepped up between her and Goku and the two boys stood next to Vegeta. The dark warrior couldn't help but laugh at this sight.

"Well, isn't that just precious!" he howled with laughter. "All of you against little old me. What ever shall I do?" he snorted mockingly.

"You might as well give up now. You can't win against all of us," Gohan warned, ascending into his mystic state. As if on cue everyone else went super saiyan.

"We cannot allow you to live any longer Kakarot! You have caused too much death and destruction to be allowed to continue to exist!" Goku declared.

Kakarot shrugged. "What can I say? It's just plain fun and you have to do what makes you happy."

Goku, Trunks and Goten plus Ikari stepped forward. "Let's see how you handle three super saiyan three opponents."

"Oh did my little dearie learn a new trick?" Kakarot asked, crossing his arms and waiting. Trunks and Goten fused into Gotenks and they all blew the earth apart as they went super saiyan three.

"What do you think? You can't possibly think you have a chance now," Ikari said, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Aww, Vegeta still hasn't learned this little trick either? Poor little guy." The saiyan couldn't contain his glee at the naked anger the Prince was displaying. "I do have to say though; I don't care for that look on you at all."

Kakarot launched at the group. He easily knocked Vegeta aside with a kick to the ribs before teleporting behind Gohan and taking him out with a hard blow to the head. _So fast_ Goku though as he and Ikari dove away from an energy ball that had been fired at them. Kakarot appeared behind Gotenks and grabbing his super saiyan hair and smashing him into Goku. He teleported again and drove his knee hard enough into the tall saiyan's back to bend him almost in half. The dark saiyan moved again, faster than Ikari remembered him ever being able to and grabbed her by the face, slamming her hard up against a tree. She wiggled free enough to bite down hard and sink her teeth deep into his hand. He cried out in surprise and slammed his other fist into her face, splitting the forehead open above her eye.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you," he scolded, slapping her this time. "After I only stunned your friends too. Tsk tsk."

She spared a glance to see and indeed they were all getting back up. "Seems like you have been busy getting stronger."

He chuckled. "You think I haven't been having fun in this time line? I found myself in the past and absorbed him so now I am infinitely stronger than I ever was."

"Doesn't matter. You should have just killed us when you had the chance," Ikari retorted, spitting some of the blood that had flowed into her mouth on one of the purple stripes on his face.

"Rude child. It seems I need to do something about that attitude of yours. First," he said, grabbing her right hand in his and almost crushing it, "we really have to do something about that hair. I never did like how super saiyan looked on you."

Black energy engulfed both of their hands and Ikari could only scream in pain. It felt as if her very hand was melting and the energy was being drained from her body. Terrible pain seared every nerve in her body and she started to pass out. Thankfully it ended and he dropped her, backing away to admire his handiwork.

"Bad move letting me go," she growled, bringing her hand up to fire a blast into his face. He just stood there, smirking. She aimed for between the eyes and…nothing. Nothing happened.

"Problems?" Kakarot said, smiling with a small tilt of the head. He ran his fingers through his own spikey red tipped black hair. "Now I don't have to look at that awful color anymore."

Ikari immediately reached up and grabbed her own hair and found it back in its normal state. She tried to go super saiyan but couldn't feel any of her energy. "What did you do to me?" she shrieked at him.

He tapped the palm of his hand, causing her to look at her own and see the symbol he had burned there. "A neat new trick I learned. Your energy is completely blocked. No attacks, no ki, no flying and no super saiyan. I thought it would make things more fun…for me at least."

Panic flooded her brain and she tried to back up from him. She was completely helpless against this ridiculous power and every fear she had came rushing to the surface. The girl fell down as she attempted to back away and scrambled backwards on her rear and he just stood there, letting her. _What am I going to do?! I can't even defend myself against him! I am going to die!_ Ikari was suddenly seized harshly by the back of her neck and hauled to her feet. Spinning around, she came face to face with a very angry Vegeta. The Prince slapped her hard across the face, the shock clearing her head instantly.

"Pull yourself together," he scolded.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Ikari turned to see Goku's smiling face. "Let us take care of this now."

She nodded and they all attacked Kakarot. They were surprisingly holding their own but not gaining any ground either. Any attack was either blocked or negated. All she could do was watch helpless from the ground and try to think of a way to get rid of her stupid block. Gohan landed a hard kick to Kakarot's face and sent him flying. He quickly righted himself however and expelled a massive energy field. Everyone was caught in it, sending them all crashing into the ground. Gohan landed near her and she watched as the dark saiyan advanced on her barely conscious brother.

Wiping blood from his lip, Kakarot glared at the prone demi-saiyan. "That hurt. Your death will come first," he snarled, no longer smiling. He fired an attack that would hit Gohan head on. As the blast impacted and the smoke cleared, he couldn't help but smile. Ikari had appeared and blocked the attack. "Now this is interesting. Can't even use any ki but here you are."

Ikari brought her arms down and dropped into a fighting stance. "I don't need it to beat you," she retorted, flashing her best Vegeta grin. She was well aware this was suicidal but it would buy the others time to recover and come up with a plan. _ Kami this is going to hurt_. "Care to have some fun?"

"With you, always. And," he warned, shaking a finger at the other warriors who had gathered around Gohan, "if any of you so much as look like you are going to try and help her, I promise she will die screaming while you watch."

Her smirk faltering for a quick second, Ikari ran at her enemy. Her strength had been unaffected and she gave everything she had. The saiyan was humoring her and only hitting her with physical attacks. He buried a fist deep in her ribs and broke most of them. She sensed him behind her and dropped, narrowly avoiding a blow to the head. In the same move, she spun around and swung her leg, catching him on the ankle and knocking him down. She tried to follow up with a fist to his throat but the ribs slowed her down and he leapt back to his feet.

"Seems we still have some rudeness to take care of," Kakarot snarled, driving his foot deep into her stomach. He looked over to where the others were struggling to hold Vegeta back. "I believe a punishment is in order."

Kakarot fired an energy beam at the group and Ikari moved, getting in front of it at the last second. She got her hands up in time to block it, deflecting the beam away from everyone. Without her ki it felt as if her flesh was burning off but she held her ground. The girl slowly started moving towards the left, gradually moving the beam away from her friends. It was getting more and more difficult and the internal injuries were doing nothing to help. Becoming too much to keep up, Ikari had to drop to one knee to try and taking advantage of the girl's failing strength, Kakarot intensified the power behind the beam and moved closer to the struggling saiyan.

Vegeta strained against everyone holding him back. He had to get to his mate. She had fought for them and protected them when she had no hope of succeeding. It was more than he could take to watch the damaging she was taking despite her best efforts. When Kakarot fired his attack the Prince had thought he was going to hit her with it but fired it at them instead. She had somehow managed to get in front of the beam before it struck them and was holding it back with her bare hands. Vegeta couldn't believe she was doing it and slowly moving it away from them all at the same time. It was becoming too much for her and she looked at him for the slightest of moments, almost like she was apologizing for not doing better.

Kakarot cried out in victory and sent a massive surge down his attack. It exploded when it reached Ikari and she screamed in pain as she was blown backwards. The saiyan rolled into a boneless heap and didn't move.

Vegeta's mind went blank and he forgot to breath. He couldn't hear Goten starting to cry and Goku screaming his daughter's name. Blinding white hot anger coursed through every cell in his body and the ground started to shake. She still wasn't moving and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. Unaware of the chaos his rising power was causing, the only thing managing to come through the haze were momentary flashes. Her face in the firelight, the pleasant weight of her hand clasped in his or her biting her bottom lip shyly…

_Would you protect me if I needed it?_

_ No._

_ Really?_

_ Maybe, if I felt like it._

_Then later, as she fell asleep on his shoulder…_

_ Yes, I will always protect you._

_ I would die before I let anything happen to you._

The dark saiyan advanced on the prone form and something in Vegeta's head snapped. He howled in pure fury and everything around him exploded. He was in motion before it even registered that he had moved. Even Kakarot couldn't move in time to avoid the enraged saiyan burying his knee into the side of his head. Spinning quickly, the Prince grabbed Kakarot's hair and drove his face into the ground before throwing him as hard as he could. Vegeta followed up with a Galick Gun attack to stun his opponent before turning to Ikari. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as the Prince gently picked her up and made his way back to the group. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You look…silly…with no eyebrows," she panted slowly, moving her hand up and stroked where they would have been.

Everything had happened so fast Vegeta hadn't even realized he had finally achieved super saiyan three. "So would you," he said, giving her a smirk. He lay her down gently by Goten and Trunks. "Look after her with your lives," he growled before turning to Goku and Gohan. "Let's go."

"We need some kind of plan Vegeta. Just attacking him isn't getting us anywhere," Gohan said, grabbing the Prince's shoulder only to be shrugged off.

"He is right. There has to be away to defeat this guy," Goku agreed.

"Think fast because he is getting back up and he looks pissed Dad," Goten warned, pointing towards the rising figure.

Ikari cleared her throat, already looking much better. "There might be a way." Everyone looked in her direction. "The evil from all the death and destruction Kakarot caused is what gives him his power but it also is what heals him as fast as you can damage him. Ouji-sama had a theory that if you could damage him faster than he could heal, defeat may be possible."

"Then let's get going," Vegeta said, turning to go.

"Wait! I am coming with you!" Ikari cried, getting to her feet with the help of the boys.

The Prince just shook his head. "No, as you are you will just get in the way. Come on," Vegeta ordered. The saiyans threw themselves back into the fight, leaving Ikari and the boys to only watch.

"You know they are going to need our help," Trunks said to the Son siblings.

"You heard what your dad said. We are supposed to stay here and protect Nii-chan," Goten pointed out.

The girl just chuckled, "How often do we actually do what we are told?" she snickered. Both boys grinned mischievously.

"What is the plan?" Goten asked, trying to get some of the blood off of his sister's face so she could see a little better.

Trunks moved in closer. "What about that thing on your hand? You still can't use any attacks with that thing still on there."

Ikari looked thoughtfully at her hand for a moment before making a fist. "Been thinking about that and I have a plan about that too. Now here is what I need you to do…" The three conspirators leaned in closer together as Ikari talked quickly.

Goku watched as their enemy rebuilt himself from the damages their attacks had caused. Two Kamehameha and a Final Flash hadn't been enough. Gohan and Vegeta were looking as tired as he was. They just weren't causing enough damage. Ikari could really help out but that wasn't an option right now. He ran through all possible scenarios in his head but was coming up empty. _We need help. _ As if his thought materialized in physical form, there help was. Trunks and Goten were helping Vegeta and Gohan to their feet and Ikari was helping him to his.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta screamed at the girl, pushing his son aside and grabbing her by her armor strap.

She smiled and removed his hand. "What I always do, saving your ass." She briskly turned around and strolled confidently towards the enemy.

Goku started after her but Goten grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "She has a plan Dad. It will be ok." Goku nodded and stopped.

"I don't care what she has planned, this isn't happening!" the Prince yelled. This time it was Goku doing the stopping.

"We have to trust her Vegeta. She has been dealing with this for a long time. Do you want to deal with her if we don't go along with this?" Goku said with a wan smile. The saiyan grumbled but stayed put.

"Looking a little beat up are we?" Ikari joked, wandering a circle around the dark saiyan.

Hatred blazing in his eyes, he glared up at her. "I'm going to enjoy your death far more then I should," Kakarot growled.

She ran her tail along his jaw line and leaned in till she was almost nose to nose. "Now what fun for you would that be? No game to play anymore," she cooed at him.

Kakarot moved suddenly and grabbed her by the throat, crushing her airway. "Maybe I tire of this game and of you." He threw her away from him and laughed as she brought her branded hand up like she was going to attack him. "This again? You know that isn't going to work right?"

"Work or not, I am still going to beat you," she replied confidently.

"How? Are you going to hit me again and again till you can't even move anymore?" Her confidence faltered briefly and Kakarot decided he could indeed have fun with this. "Face it, you are worthless. You have never managed to save anyone or anything that matters. Your friends, your family, your precious Ouji-sama…all dead because of you," he chortled darkly, walking the same circle she had around him.

"Shut up! Don't you dare even say his name!" Ikari screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Everybody is always dying having to save you," he said in her ear. He looked directly at Vegeta and spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Even I didn't think you were any good." The saiyan just grinned as the Prince howled in rage.

"N…no…you are wrong," Ikari stuttered, trying to be brave but her quaking outstretched hand betrayed her emotions.

"Am I? They aren't going to last much longer and there is nothing you can do about it, but not before I kill you slowly in every way you fear most," Kakarot whispered darkly, enjoying her pain.

"We are going to beat you," she whispered, confidance failing entirely.

Kakarot grabbed her chin in his hand and brought her nose to nose with him. "How, with your precious Vegeta? He never really cared for you, you know that right? Poor little Ikari was never anything but a replacement. Even now, nothing but an extra warm body to be tossed aside when all used up."

Ikari couldn't respond. She tried to stammer out a response but her mind failed her entirely. Her outstretched arm dropped limply to her side. Kakarot released her and the girl's head dropped, tears flowing.

"No! Don't listen to him Ikari!" Gohan screamed. Kakarot was trying to break her with everything he knew she feared most and it looked like it was working. He had no idea what her plan was but he highly doubted this was part of it. Her older brother also didn't think they would be able to hold Vegeta back much longer either. The saiyan was about to go to the aid of his sister when a strange sound caught his ears and he stopped. Everyone, even their enemy, stopped and looked at the girl.

At first, Ikari looked like she was crying harder, her shaking become more violent. Then oddly enough, it sounded like she was, of all things, she was laughing! Low and sounding like a chuckle at first, she suddenly through her head back and laughed like she had just heard the funniest thing of her life. It looked for all purposes like Kakarot had not only broken her will but her sanity as well. Kakarot started to stroll over; confident that was going to be too easy.

"You stupid idiot!" Ikari cried out suddenly, laughter stopping in an instant. She crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare that made him flinch internally. "Did you honestly think I was buying any of the crap you were spouting?"

"Then what was the point of that stupid charade?" Kakarot demanded angrily, extremely upset his good time was ruined.

Her arm snapped back up like she was going to use Big Bang attack on him. "I knew you couldn't resist running your mouth so while I kept you distracted Goten and Trunks were busy giving everyone a senzu." Behind her the boys on cue produced the beans she had slipped them and distributed them to three very shocked saiyans.

Kakarot started to speak but Ikari cut him off. "You did get one thing right in that entire pointless diatribe though," she said, reaching up and grabbing the wrist of her branded hand. "As long as I have this," she wiggled the fingers at him, "I am indeed worthless."

Without warning or preamble, Ikari jammed her fingers deep into the flesh of her wrist. With a cry and spray of blood she twisted and pulled hard. With a sickening snap of bone and tendons, she ripped the accursed hand completely clean of her arm. Even Kakarot could only stare as she simply dropped the appendage and crushed it under foot. In the same motion she ripped a strip from the hem of her dress and using her teeth tied the stump off. Exploding into super saiyan three, Ikari gave a smirk that chilled even Vegeta while her enemy simply returned it.

"Shall we play…Father?"


	17. Chapter 16

"I did not see that coming…" Gohan said, amazed at his sister's actions. The two combatants were still staring each other across the field from the group as they looked on in awe.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as Goku gave him a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I didn't teach her that."

"How is she supposed to fight with only one hand?!" Trunks demanded, gesturing towards the girl.

"Ikari has studied and trained with more than just energy based attacks Trunks. Most of her fighting styles are hand to hand based and other disciplines," Goku said, proudness clearly evident in his voice.

"Nii-chan is so awesome! She is the best!" Goten cheered, jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Besides," Gohan said, everyone turning towards him, "she isn't exactly deficient in one handed attacks either."

The demi-saiyan turned towards his audience. "Think about it you guys. She has been raised and trained all her life on our history, our exploits and our battles. Any situation any of us has faced, including ones Vegeta dealt with before we ever met him, Ikari has knowledge of and trained for that scenario." He looked towards Vegeta who was watching the girl with a pleased look. "Any knowledge Vegeta has contained in his head is also in hers. She can play against any scenario, so trust me the loss of a hand isn't going to slow her down in the slightest. Besides," Gohan paused, grinning while dropping one arm limp to his side and bring the other one back behind him like he was charging a Kamehameha wave, "Vegeta hasn't been her only teacher either." Goku grinned and turned his attention back to the pair.

"Well," Kakarot smirked, giving Ikari a slow clap. "I have to say I am impressed by that little display." There was nothing from Ikari but she started to grin. "I would say give yourself a hand, but…"

Still nothing from the girl and Kakarot began to get irritated. "What? After all that talk a few moments ago now you've got nothing?" The girl's smirk widened but her eyes continued to remain serious.

"Stop that!" Kakarot shouted angrily and stalked towards the girl. "You aren't making this any fun…"

Ikari moved suddenly, burying her elbow deep in his mouth, cutting off whatever snappy comment he had been about to say. She immediately followed up with a hard spinning kick to his ribcage, shattering every one of them on the left side of his body and sent him crashing into a nearby boulder. As he began to pick himself up, she teleported in front of him and put her fist full force into his stomach. Kakarot screamed breathlessly, spraying blood all over the young saiyan's face. She grinned as he staggered away from her, doubled over in pain even as the injuries healed themselves. With a glare, the dark saiyan charged her but she caught the fist he was swinging. In the same motion she crushed his ankle with her foot, pinning his leg in place. Not letting go of the fist she had, Ikari kicked her foot hard into his stomach. The force of the kick flung him away from her, tearing the arm she gripped from its socket and shattering every bone in the leg she had pinned as he fell to the ground.

"I am done talking," Ikari said, throwing Kakarot's arm at him as he howled in pain. Dropping down out of super saiyan, she put her handless arm to her side and wrapped her tail around her waist to hold it still as she made her way back to the group.

"Wow…" a stunned Goku managed as she rejoined them.

Vegeta walked over and took her arm, adjusting the wrapping around her wrist. "You know that didn't accomplish anything, no matter how much a pleasure it was to watch," he smirked.

"I know that. He took my hand so I took his arm. His will grow back," Ikari snorted, turning to watch as he got back up, the arm indeed re-growing.

"We still don't know how to defeat him you guys," Gohan piped up, handing Ikari a senzu bean which she refused.

"We need to stall for more time till we figure out what the hell Ouji-sama meant about defeating him," Ikari muttered. Grinning suddenly, she turned towards Goku. "Hey Dad, how about we fight him together?"

The tall saiyan returned the smile with one of his own. "That sounds really great!"

Ikari latched onto him with a one armed hug. "Awesome! I figure it might be fun to fight alongside my dad instead of always against him."

"Time to see what your training has done for me," chuckled Goku, fluffing her hair and laughing.

"Training?!" the three demi-saiyans cried at the same time. "She has been training you?" Trunks asked shocked.

"Of course. I always try to train with opponents stronger than me. I have got to say though, I think Ikari has got to be the meanest and toughest teacher I have ever had," the tall saiyan laughed, throwing his arm behind his head.

Ikari giggled behind her hand. "I learned from the best," she said, looking over at the Prince.

"And just why did I never receive any training?" Vegeta demanded angrily. "We practiced all the time but you never trained me at all."

The girl shrugged. "You never asked me. He did. We will keep him busy while you guys try to think of something. Goku and I will try to come up with something as well," Ikari said over her shoulder as the two saiyans walked towards the enemy.

Kakarot smirked at the pair. "I'll forgive you for that little episode dear. Although I must admit this is an interesting sight," he said, crossing his arms and looking thoughtfully at them. "I really don't know what you hope to accomplish with all of this. Haven't your learned no matter what you do I'll just keep coming right back! I am immortal. I can't be killed!" the dark saiyan exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing.

"We know," Goku answered before she could. "It is a satisfying distraction till we figure out how to destroy you permanently."

"Too bad you are all so blind you haven't realized the answer has been right in front of your faces the entire time," Kakarot chortled. "Don't worry; I'll you before you can figure it out."

Ikari's mind raced behind her confident expression. If the answer had been there the entire time how had none of them scene it? A quick glance towards Goku showed him to be in much the same state. She couldn't tell whether he was lying to them or not so she decided to proceed as if he was as he had on countless other occasions. "For some crazy reason, I don't believe you," Ikari retorted, earning a grin from Goku.

Kakarot put his hands up. "Fine. Your funeral." Black energy began to swirl around the dark saiyan as he powered up to face his combatants. For once he wasn't lying and he knew even his dim goody two shoes past self would figure it out so he had to put them down…but not before playing with them first. His feral grin spread across his face as the two widened their eyes as his rising power level. It had been a long time since he actually had decided to actually try in a fight and raised his power to its absolute maximum. It was time to put his dear little daughter back in her place.

Ikari's gulp was audible even over the sounds of Kakarot powering up. _It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you while I am here,_ a voice echoed in her head. She looked over at Goku who winked and smiled. _Now let's show him what's it's like to mess with the Son family_. The girl nodded and the pair burst into super saiyan three. Not limiting herself this time, her energy quickly surpassed Goku's as they also rose to their maximum levels. Between the three saiyans and the energy they were expelling, Vegeta had never felt anything like this before. Frieza, Cell, Buu….even combined this dwarfed them completely. The clown's power had risen immensely thanks to the girl (he ground his teeth in jealousy) but his mate… The Prince had never actually felt her go to her highest levels out of fear of seriously injuring one of them and now he understood why. Even with all of that it still paled in comparison to Kakarot. Vegeta began to feel the first real threads of doubt in his mind that they were going to succeed.

"Look who is actually going to start trying. I was starting to get worried," Ikari said, grinning at the saiyan before her.

"I am trying to think of an appropriate punishment for you after earlier. Impudent children need to be reminded of their place, even you, my dear sweet daughter," Kakarot sneered.

Ikari started to respond but Goku moved in front of her. "She isn't your daughter. She is mine and if you so much as dare to speak to her again, all the pain and terror you have inflicted on her over the years will pale in comparison to what I will do to you."

The others, Ikari included, had never heard such a deadly threat come from the warrior. Judging by the look on his face, he was more than ready to carry it out. Kakarot only widened his grin.

"She belongs to me. She was mine first," he snickered darkly. "In more ways than one in fact." The evil saiyan made sure to have direct eye contact with both Vegeta and Goku as he said this. The hatred blazing in their eyes fueled him farther.

Goku looked over his shoulder at the girl and her face was in her hands. Ikari was shaking her head violently back and forth like she was trying to shake the memories from her mind. "I am warning you," Goku growled menacingly, facing Kakarot again.

"Pity I had too much fun with her though. Played with her too hard and broke my toy. I just hate when that happens," Kakarot whined, exaggerating a pout. "Next time I have fun with…"

It was not Kakarot's day to finish a sentence as Goku drove a ki charged fist into his face, silencing him. He turned and gave Ikari a smile and thumbs up which she gladly returned. Kakarot recovered, wiped the blood from his lip and took off into the air. The pair was instantly after him and the battle began. Goku and Ikari moved in perfect sync, finishing the other's attacks so well Kakarot was having a hard time landing blows. He was still able to hit Ikari more easily then Goku as she was still damaged from fighting before. The others on the ground marveled at how well the two worked together. This still wasn't getting them anywhere and no one was any closer to a solution. The dark saiyan suddenly expelled a massive ki field to push his attackers away. Goku was far enough away he just got pushed back but it caught Ikari at a weak point in an attack and sent her rocketing into the ground next to Vegeta. There was a sickening crack as she slammed into a boulder and lay still.

Vegeta started towards her but Ikari slowly stirred and got to her hand and knees. Breathing heavily, she dropped out of super saiyan three and spat a large amount of blood from her mouth. The Prince got one arm around her waist and helped her to her feet. The girl attempted to return to her super saiyan three state but her ki could only flare briefly before fizzing out completely. Goten offered the senzu bean again but she again declined.

"Take the damn thing brat," Vegeta growled, taking it and trying to force it into her mouth.

"No," she refused, pushing his hand away.

"I'm not asking you. It's an order," he snapped, trying again.

Ikari clamped his wrist with surprising strength. "No. That is the last one. We have to save it."

"Alright. Why do you think that," Gohan asked, using the bottom of his shirt to clear some of the blood from her eyes much like his brother had done.

"I don't really know. I have a feeling someone is going to need it more than me," the girl replied breathlessly, leaning into her mate for support.

"Any closer to an idea?" Trunks asked as they watched the ongoing battle in the sky.

"No. he said something about the answer being right in front of us but he could have just been messing with us," Ikari said, sighing heavily.

Vegeta started to respond when a large explosion lit the sky. Goku and Kakarot had fired energy beams at each other and the resulting shockwave nearly took them off their feet. Kakarot saw an opening and fired another massive energy ball at the group. Pulling energy she didn't know she had, Ikari erupted into super saiyan three and used her own ki wave to push everyone out of harm's way. Bringing her one hand up, she launched a big bang attack of her own. The two attacks connected and exploded harmlessly in the sky. The saiyan grinned and dropped to one knee, returning to her normal state, her energy completely expended.

Kakarot appeared over her, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Time to receive your correction, dear child," he said threateningly. Not even bothering to look up, Ikari just flashed him her middle finger over her head.

Vegeta went super saiyan three and the others followed suit, speeding towards Ikari as Kakarot brought his fist down for a finishing blow. She made no move, couldn't make any move to get away and the Prince's heart sank as he realized he wouldn't make it in time.

The intended blow never landed. Goku suddenly appeared, grabbing the fist meant to strike Ikari. "I warned you," the saiyan snarled, flexing and breaking every bone in Kakarot's hand, "Don't touch my daughter."

Kakarot howled and teleported several meters away out of Goku's grip. Goku turned and helped the girl to her feet and the others gathered around them. He dropped to normal as he transferred some of his power to her. "I told you it would be alright as long as I was around," he grinned.

Ikari shook her head, feeling much better. "Took you long enough." She looked over his shoulder. "I think you pissed him off" Goku looked as Kakarot was charging a massive spirit bomb style attack and his insane laughter echoed in the air.

"He is going to destroy us and the planet with that!" Trunks exclaimed, looking at the adults panicked.

"We can't defend against it," Gohan muttered.

"I think it's time to try it Goku," Ikari said, looking at the determined saiyan.

He nodded. "I think so. Can you manage with one hand?"

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded, grabbing her armor strap and yanking her face to face.

She shrugged him off. "We were working on combining our attacks but we never got it to work. No time like the present huh?"

"How can you possibly have any energy left?! You are almost drained regardless of what the clown just gave you," the Prince exclaimed.

Ikari smiled warmly at him. "I am a vain stupid creature with something to protect and too stubborn to quit. Runs in the family it seems."

She turned from the speechless warrior and stood next to Goku. They both went super saiyan two and dropped into the Kamehameha charge stance, Ikari going it one handed. Vegeta looked at Gohan who simply winked at him and he remembered a certain other saiyan managing this same feat and his earlier actions made sense. When the attack actually fired it was more immense then any of them had even seen. Kakarot threw his attack and it collided with theirs. His slowly began to advance towards them.

Ikari and Goku both nodded and he slowly moved one hand out of the attack. Ikari's tail unwrapped and she mimicked the gesture, both of them holding their arms straight out. It seemed Ikari wasn't the only one who had learned from Gohan. Vegeta watched with a mixture pride, awe and jealousy as they each charged a completely separate attack while still firing the wave. She had apparently taught Goku her signature attack and could still somehow use it even with no hand. With a loud cry they both swung their arms back and then forward, slamming the new attacks into the Kamehameha. Twin purple beams spiraled around the main wave as they sped towards Kakarot's. It pushed it back into him and the resulting explosion blew Kakarot apart. The shockwave destroyed the ground for miles and scattered the warriors everywhere.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. There was a massive ache running through every nerve in his body and a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Ikari had landed on him and was coming around as well. The Prince grinned, wrapped his arms around her and looked for the others. Goku was a few meters away, staggering to his feet and the three demi saiyans were off to his left and doing the same. "After a good rest and the rest of your birthday present, we are going to have a long talk why I was never trained on anything like that," the saiyan sighed, leaning his head against the boulder he had come to rest against.

Ikari started to respond when a massive energy field began to swirl between them and Goku. "You assume any of you will live that long," a voice echoed as Kakarot's body began to reform. His orange eyes met theirs as he extended an arm towards Goku, charging a small energy ball. "Only," he snarled, his humor gone, "I'm enlisting help since you are proving to be more trouble then you are worth."

"No!" Ikari screamed as the attack fired. "He is going to release the Kakarot in this Goku!" she exclaimed, looking at Vegeta with eyes wide in panic.

They all cried Goku's name to warn him but he was to power drained to get out of the way. The weight from his chest was gone and Ikari with it. The warrior frantically looked around, his heart stopping when she reappeared next to her father. She shoved him out of the way and took the attack herself. A tornado of black energy swirled around her as she began to scream in pain and terror. Goku cried out her name as she grabbed her head, stumbling around as she flailed wildly back and forth. The energy suddenly seemed to suck into her and her posture became bolt strait. The Prince could feel the change in her energy as Goku actually began to back away from her. That worried Vegeta more than anything as the clown never backed down from anything.

A low chuckle could be heard as she slowly turned back towards them. All her wounds had healed, including the missing hand. Ikari's now black and orange eyes fixed on Vegeta, her tail whipping back and forth. A matching feral grin spread across Kakarot's face as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Well now isn't this a fun twist!" he exclaimed, clapping. "I guess it turns out my dear little girl inherited more than just my power level. Who knew sweet little Ikari had this wondrous evil tucked away inside her all along.

Goku managed an instant transmission to rejoin the group. "I have good news and bad news" the warrior said grimly.

"The news is I am about to rip him limb from limb!" Vegeta cried angrily. He made a move but Goku stopped him. The newly evil Ikari chuckled at the scene.

"The good news being mentally connected with her I know how to kill him, for good," Goku smiled grimly. "Her mind is connected to his so I know what to do."

"Well spit it out! What is it?" the Prince demanded.

"She did say the answer was supposed to be in front of us this entire time," Gohan said thoughtfully.

Goku nodded and gestured to Trunks and Goten. "It's not them but what they can do." The saiyan faced Vegeta. "What WE can also do"

"You can't mean…" the warrior growled. "I said I was never doing that stupid dance again."

"I had completely forgotten about it myself but don't you get it now! Mirai Vegeta sent her back here and said someone from the past was the key to ending everything. He didn't mean anyone of us but _him_," Goku explained to the angry Prince.

"So, what are you guys waiting for?" Goten cried.

"There is where the bad news comes in," he sighed.

"Here I thought sharing a body with you again was the bad news," Vegeta snorted.

"The bad news," Goku said, ignoring the remark, "is if we kill him while she is under his control…Ikari will die"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed angrily. "What that hell do you mean by that?"

"Right now she is connected to him through the evil they now share," he explained. "And,"

"If we kill him as the source first she dies too," Gohan finished, his father nodding. "How do we do it though?"

The tall saiyan looked at a fuming Vegeta. "That all depends on you Vegeta."

"What? Why me? You're her damn father," he snapped.

"You share a bond with her none of us do. With what she told me about this saiyan mate bond thing, it makes me certain you are the only one that has a chance to reach her," Goku sighed, looking at the girl in question.

"Just how am I supposed to do that?" he growled.

Goku shook his head. "I don't know. We will keep him distracted, but it has to be you. Soon as I can feel she is free we will end this once and for all."

"And if Dad can't?" Trunks asked quietly.

A pained look came across Goku's face. "Then we will have no choice but to destroy them both."

"Like hell we will!" Vegeta barked. "I won't let anybody get close enough to try, including any of you!"

"Then think fast Vegeta. My daughter's life is in your hands," Goku snapped. They launched against Kakarot leaving Ikari to slowly saunter up to Vegeta.

"Much as I like that look on your face I am afraid I am going to have to wipe it off now," Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms as she came face to face with him.

"You are more than welcome to try dwarf," Ikari snickered at him.

"Don't call me that," he growled in return.

Her tail came up and ran along his jaw line and Vegeta jerked his head away in disgust. "Aww. What's the matter veggie-sama? Don't like the new me?" she giggled at him.

Vegeta's hand snapped out and slapped her hard enough across the face to split her lip open. "Snap out of this now," he barked at her.

Ikari slowly wiped her hand across her lips, studying the blood as the wound healed. "No," she replied, punching him in the stomach hard enough to drop him to one knee. "I like it here."

The Prince stood back up and spat some blood to the side. "I was hoping to avoid having to hurt you. I think today will be the day you end up on your knees in the dirt begging for mercy," Vegeta sneered, dropping into a fighting stance.

"It is far more likely it will be you on your knees, Ouji-sama," Ikari retorted, falling into her own stance.

Vegeta ascended into super saiyan three and attacked. Ikari easily dodged his kick and dropped, kicking out and taking his leg out from under him. He quickly caught himself on his hands and flipped away, firing his Gallic Gun at her. She stopped the beam with her hand and teleported behind him, charging her fist with ki and struck a hard blow to his kidneys. The Prince cried out in pain and spun, kicking as he did. The saiyan grabbed his foot and began to smash him repeatedly into the ground. Vegeta drove his free foot into her face. There was a loud crunch as her nose and jaw shattered. She howled, grabbing her face and dropping him. He took the opening and struck her ribs, breaking most of them. Ikari dropped to her knees, clutching her injuries and Vegeta brought back his fist for what he hoped was the needed blow.

"Vegeta…"

He stopped mid-motion and quickly knelt by her side. The Prince didn't hear any of the dark undertones in her voice any longer and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Glad to have you back to normal brat. Sorry to have to hurt you but I am glad to have you back to your annoying self."

Ikari's arm suddenly shot out, grabbing him by the throat. Her head slowly turned, revealing the crazed smile. Vegeta vainly tried to pull out of her hand but the grip was too strong. He fell out of super saiyan as he struggled to breath and could feel his strength failing him. The girl rose to her feet, dragging him up and holding him over her head. He tried to kick her in an effort to make her let go but nothing was fazing her.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Ikari chided, shaking her head. "I can't believe you actually fell for that! So disappointing."

"It won't happen again. Next time I won't stop," Vegeta growled, angry at his own stupidity at being tricked.

She tilted her head and sighed. "Could you? Could you really finish me off? Maybe, in another time you could have. You've been domesticated Vegeta. The old Vegeta, back before you went all good and noble, wouldn't hesitate to make me a bloody smear on the ground if that is what had to be done, regardless of what he felt." Ikari chuckled at the blazing hatred in his eyes. "Ah well sadly, we shall never know. Your silly emotions for me will just keep holding you back."

A growl rumbled in his throat as the Prince realized she was right. Before, no matter what he felt, Vegeta knew he wouldn't hesitate to beat the evil out of her and not cared one bit about any damage he caused. His damn love for her was stopping him from really trying but mates didn't hurt their mates like this. He wished he could somehow suppress his emotions. What he wouldn't give to have the Majin power up back for right now. That let him not feel anything and do what needed to be done.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he felt something stir. Vegeta felt a familiar power begin to pulse behind his eyes. It seemed he had an ace in the hole after all. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. Care to try again?"

Ikari laughed but let him go. "You were always a funny one Ouji-sama but sure. But can we make this quick? I have to finish you off before I can go help kill the others."

"Heh heh heh. Sorry to ruin your plans, but I'll be taking my mate back now," the Prince chuckled.

Ikari crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Vegeta closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his face. He let his power level reach its peak and the ground around him broke apart, the pieces whirling all around him. He found that pulse again hiding in his subconscious and mentally undid all its restrains. A familiar evil burst into life in his head and the new power ignited every nerve ending in his body. His hair changed into its super saiyan two set as his power level instantly tripled. The saiyan could feel every emotion being suppressed and the Majin M searing onto his forehead. He didn't always mind being a protector but sometimes, he just plain missed being evil. The pain excited him and he reopened his eyes, relocating his arms over his chest

His own crazed grin spread across his face at the shock on Ikari's. "What's the matter? You seem scared. Let's see what we can do to make it worse."

"What the hell is this? You shouldn't even have that power anymore!" Ikari yelled, preparing to attack.

Vegeta chortled darkly and beckoned her. Ikari launched at him with a cry. The Prince side stepped, tripping her as she passed. He caught the arm she threw out for balance and at the same time swung a kick. The combined force of him swinging her into the kick and the kick itself bent Ikari in half. Large amounts of blood gushed from her mouth, spraying all over the Prince. He grabbed her by the throat, crushing her neck in his grip before slamming her violently to the ground.

"I wish I could say I am sorry for all the pain I am about to cause you but it just wouldn't feel right lying to you," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

"I could say the same, but mine will heal and yours wont," she spat out.

Vegeta shrugged. "Means more fun for me since I don't have to worry about it then. You could just make this easy on yourself and give my mate back."

Ikari smashed her head into the side of his, splitting his cheek wide open. He released her and they were back on their feet. "I'm not losing to a dwarf with too much eyeliner," she declared as they started again.

Neither was landing many blows on the other. Every kick our punch thrown by one was blocked and countered by the other. In his current state the Prince was more than a match for the girl. As the fight progressed Ikari was starting to have trouble defending against the Prince's unrelenting attacks. Even when she did hit him the pain just seemed to excite and push him harder, as if he liked it or something. She landed a kick that separated his jaw from his face. She quickly followed with a series of rapid fire kicks and punches till she managed to drive him to his knees. The girl caught her breath as Vegeta looked up at her and reset his jaw. Smile gone, he realized no matter how much fun this was it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Just give it up already," Vegeta spat. "I don't have time to play with you anymore."

The girl laughed. "This is rich coming from the guy covered in blood."

"I can't began to fathom how I could have ever picked someone so pathetic and weak willed for a mate," the Prince scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring. "Someone so stupid as to let her mind get taken over like this. At least I did it on purpose. Lack of options is the only reason I can see I would have ever fallen for something like you."

The brand on her arm gave a small glow. "You know nothing of us! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Ikari screamed, her eyes briefly clearing. She shook her head and they returned to the black and orange.

_Vegeta! I felt her back for a brief second. Get her to feel and remember and she'll come back around, _Goku's voice sounded in his head. Vegeta groaned and dropped his face into his hand. _ You've got to be kidding me._ The voice in his head gave a giggle. _ Sorry Vegeta but you need to hurry. I don't know how much longer we can last._ The Prince growled. If he could get to her mate brand he could use his ki to release all the emotions that the maker was feeling when he made it. That would slow her enough so he could get through to her. Now he just had to beat her down enough to do all of that before she healed.

Vegeta moved fast, burying his elbow into her chest. He put his knee deep into her stomach and he brought another elbow down on the back of her head. She dropped to her hands and knees and he followed up with a punting kick as hard he could to the side of her head. Ikari rolled several feet before coming to rest on her back and he was instantly on her. Straddling her stomach, he clamped his hand over her arm on the royal symbol. Letting his own emotions rise back to the surface, he poured them and his ki into the mark. Ikari's eyes flew open as the symbol shined a brilliant red and everything that either Vegeta had ever felt for her coursed through her mind.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she sobbed, overwhelmed with all the emotions she had never realized either of them had felt.

Vegeta held her black eyes with his. "I want my mate back. You think either of us would want you like this?"

The black started to retreat a fraction. "But, I was finally strong like you. I could finally be all the things you are that I could never be and make you proud."

Vegeta chuckled dryly. "Just like me,huh? You think I'm so great do you?" The girl nodded. "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle…I'n nus at ts'ung al I thuiaftg fta. But," Vegeta said, releasing her arm and wiping a tear from her cheek, "If I can't be strong enough to handle you at your worst, then I sure as hell don't deserve you at all."

Ikari's cleared even farther but the evil didn't leave completely. "Why would you waste your time on someone as broken and weak as me?" she sniffed, turning her face from him.

Turning it back, the saiyan rest his forehead on hers. "You don't love someone because they're perfect. You love them in spite of the fact they're not, and you are stronger then you know."

"Vegeta…"Ikari breathed, touched at what she saw in his eyes.

"You promised you would never leave again. Come back. For them, for him…for me," he whispered.

Ikari began to violently shake, her head whipping back and forth as she fought to chase Kakarot's evil from her mind. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest as she thrashed about. He grit his teeth against the pain he could feel running through her body as she drove the evil from her mind. She gradually calmed again and he relaxed his grip. She moved so she could look in his eyes with eyes that were fully clear again. Ikari smiled, her real smile, and he gladly returned it.

"I ftu'a xuia," Vegeta said, wiping some blood from her eye from the wound he had given her that the evil energy hadn't had time to heal.

"I love you too," Ikari replied, leaning into his hand.

Vegeta got to his feet and extended his hand. "Now watch me and the clown send this scum to hell screaming and then you are getting the rest of that birthday present I promised you."

"As long as you keep this," Ikari giggled, pointing to M on his forehead as she placed her hand in his. "It looks really good on you."

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer but never did. He never even had a chance to avoid anything as Kakarot appeared behind him. With a howl of rage he thrust his hand through the Prince's chest, spraying Ikari with his blood and bone. The dark saiyan jerked it back out, leaving a large whole where his heart had seconds ago been. Falling to his knees before her, the Prince managed to get his fingers onto her face. He looked at her, his expression almost sorry, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on his side, moving no more. His fingers left bloody tracks as they slid across her face and she could only stare in mute shock at his body, his hand slipping from hers.

"I have put up with you ruining my fun for the past thirteen years! Now you can never interfere again!" Kakarot tried triumphantly, kicking the lifeless body into Ikari's lap. "Déjà vu anyone? You just can't seem to ever keep him alive can you?" he sneered as the girl broke down howling over the Prince's body.

Kakarot teleported away again as the others arrived. Trunks began to scream and cry, flinging himself on his father's body till Goten pulled him off, holding his friend as they both cried together. Gohan tried to get Ikari to let go of Vegeta but she wouldn't let go so he just held her until she buried her face in his chest, wailing and screaming her grief. Goku's entire body shook in anger as he heard Kakarot laughing in the distance. He got to his knees next to his daughter, his own grief at the death of his friend over taking him.

"What do we do now Father," Gohan whispered, his own eyes leaking as he cradled the inconsolable girl. "Without him, I don't think we can win this."

"I know," Goku said, defeated as he reached over and closed the Prince's eyes.

Ikari sniffed loudly and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad and Vegeta can fuse like us," Goten answered, him and Trunks trying to dry their faces. "The guy they can turn into is the only one that can kill that guy for good."

Ikari looked down at the Prince's still face and ran her fingers along his cheek bone. "We are still going to win this," she finally said with a hard look on her face.

"What? But Dad is dead and he can't be brought back. There is no one else that can do the fusion!" Trunks yelled, fighting back some more tears.

"I can. I can bring him back," Ikari said look at the boy.

"What? I thought that was supposed to kill you!" Gohan exclaimed, moving back from her in shock

"No no. it just takes time and it hurts like hell," the girl giggled. "I just can't having everybody thinking that they can just die and I can poof them back you know."

"We will give you all the time you need then you take cover and rest. You are going to enjoy the show I promise!" Gohan said, flashing a thumb up with the others. Ikari sighed as she watched them go.

"You lied to them," Goku said from behind her.

"I know. They wouldn't have helped otherwise," Ikari whispered, her shoulders sagging. "Don't tell any of them till it's over, including Vegeta."

"I won't. Are you sure this is the only option?" Goku asked.

"Unfortunately it is. Going to try and stop me, Dad?" she said, looking up at him over her shoulder.

"No. I have a feeling it wouldn't do any good if I did," he smiled wanly.

Ikari gently set Vegeta's head down and stood to face Goku for the last time. "I have waited my entire life to say this and I am so honored to get to say it to you." Stepping up and wrapping her arms around his waist, Ikari looked into his eyes and saw the tears shimmering there. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too. I wish we could have met under better terms," Goku responded, holding her tightly.

"I have waited my whole life to hear those words from you. Funny it is at the end I finally do," Ikari managed to joke with a half-smile. She pushed back from him. "Now go! I'll take care of everything here."

Goku nodded and teleported to the others. Ikari watched them sadly for a few moments, waving her hand in a quiet goodbye and sobbed. She turned, knelt back down and put Vegeta's head back in her lap. The girl smiled warmly and stroked his face gently. "I guess I have to break my promise after all dwarf. I hope you don't get too mad at me," she whispered, her breath hitching once.

Ikari placed her hands on his shoulders and shut her eyes. Her ki began to radiate off her in gentle flowing waves, enveloping her hands in a gentle light and surrounded his body. Her mark began to glow bright red. His smaller and internal wounds began to heal and she grit her teeth against the pain as they began to reform on her. This was different from her normal healing that she could do. It was essentially giving him her life and taking his death into her, giving her life in exchange for his. Unfortunately that also meant all his injuries would be taken by her as well. Ikari just hoped she could hold long enough to pull this off. The girl leaned down and placed her final kiss on his forehead and etched his face to memory. The saiyan mating bond ritual came into her mind for some reason and she started to say the words to help her concentrate as she stared at his closed face.

_ Accept my life_

_As I accept yours_

_A bond made in blood_

_ No force can break_

_I will follow you into death_

_ As you would follow me_

_Fates now tied together _

_ Never again to be undone_

She could feel her energy draining as it poured into Vegeta. All of the other wounds had finally healed except the massive chest wound. Ikari cried out as it began to open in her own chest while it closed on his. Blood poured from her mouth and the pain was the worse she had ever felt in her life. It was an odd sensation to actually feel her heart beat fading away as her breathing began to labor. Everything began to feel cold and then she couldn't feel anything at all, not even the pain from the gaping chest wound. Her vison failed her entirely and Ikari couldn't see or feel if her hands were still touching Vegeta but she kept pouring her energy into him all the same. The girl felt blackness washing over her but willed everything to keep going.

_ Not enough…_

_ Need more…_

_ Please work…_

_ Almost there…_

_ Almost there…_

_ Almost…_

_ There…_

Floating through the dark, Vegeta could feel nothing but a terrible pain in his chest. He couldn't see anything but blackness all around him. He guessed he should be angry at his death. Getting caught with his pants down like that. Mostly he just felt upset that he couldn't do better protecting his mate and everyone else like he should have. Not the best way for the Prince of Saiyans to go out. An odd sensation began to surround his body. Instead of nothing he felt a warm tingle crawl over his skin and the pain in his chest was diminishing.

Suddenly, steely warm fingers locked onto his wrist and a familiar and welcome warmth began to flow through him. The smell of flowers invaded his senses and a voice giggled in the void but he still couldn't see anything.

"Come on Ouji-sama! No time for a nap silly!" Ikari's voice sang out. There was a searing heat and Vegeta felt his heart begin to beat. "Now let's go! Lots of work to do!" she said happily as he felt himself being pulled towards her presence.

Goku shrieked in pain, the others too beaten down from the fight to help him. Kakarot had him on his knees, his arms pulled behind him with Kakarot's foot planted squarely in his back. He would pull the arms back almost to the point of coming out of the socket while pushing down with his foot for extra leverage. He would let the saiyan rest before pulling back again. Goku hoped whatever Ikari was doing would work and work soon because he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Tell me something Goku," Kakarot asked, yanking the arms back and drinking in the saiyan's howl of anguish. "When I kill you, will that count as committing suicide do you think since I'm just killing myself?"

As he threw his head back and laughed at his own joke, everything above Kakarot's waist suddenly exploded. The pain in his arms gone, Goku quickly rolled away as the remaining half of the body collapsed to the ground. He looked in the direction of his salvation and a bittersweet smile crossed his face.

"I'll say this one last time," Vegeta snarled, bringing down his two fingers and stepping in front of Goku. "If anyone is going to kill this clown, it is going to be me."

-Author's note-

I'n nus at ts'ung al I thuiaftg fta-I'm not as strong as I should be


	18. Chapter 18

Vegeta turned around and looked at the beaten saiyan at his feet. He pulled the senzu out of his pocket and flicked it to the ground by Goku's hand. "Try not to make a habit out of me saving you. It's starting to lose its luster," the Prince snickered as Goku ate the bean and slowly regained his footing. "Guess your brat was right after all about someone needing this damn thing more than she did."

Goku and Vegeta both went to help get the others to their feet. "Dad! You're alright!" Trunks screamed, wrapping himself around his leg and crying into his pants leg.

Vegeta started to answer but the ground began to shake violently. "Gohan, get the boys and yourself to safety. There is nothing more any of you can do here," Goku said his voice hard. Gohan nodded without a word and retreated with the demi-saiyans as ordered.

"Don't expect me helping you to become a habit Kakarot," the Prince snickered as the dark saiyan's body began to rebuild itself in a swirling mass of black energy.

"Wouldn't dream of it Vegeta. Can't say I care for it much myself," the taller saiyan managed to smirk, not meeting Vegeta's eyes.

Kakarot glared at his past self in barely contained fury until he realized who was standing next to him. This was not possible. Kakarot clearly remembered the feeling of mad joy of putting his hand through the Prince's chest, the satisfying sensation of crushing his heart in his hand and watching it spray all over his spawn's face and she looked at him in horror... Wait, where was that insolent child at? How was Ikari not with the others and how was that annoying Prince still even standing? Somewhere deep in the recess of Kakarot's mind, a small spark of Goku's good heart had somehow remained intact. Since everything that had happened, this small part had done everything in his diminishing power to keep his other self from killing his daughter and locking away the super saiyan transformation to keep it from causing anymore chaos then it already had. If Vegeta was standing and Ikari wasn't, it could only mean one thing. Overwhelmed by grief at the loss of the child he had tried so hard to protect, the last light of Goku's heart went out. Although incapable of feeling the feelings himself, Kakarot felt the grief wash over him and could only react with rage. His gaze focused on Vegeta as his power and insanity began to spiral out of control.

Goku felt the changed and narrowed his eyes. "We need to do this now Vegeta or we won't get another chance at this." Vegeta growled in frustration and they began the required motions.

Kakarot's power started to become uncontrollable. The very planet was shaking itself apart as he felt his hair shift into its super saiyan set. With the ground around him splitting apart and debris flying everywhere, he turned and saw the two saiyans bringing their fingers together in the final required movement. He howled with rage and launched to stop them. Kakarot tried to deliver a blow to stop them but a massive energy field exploded and it took all his power to not to be pushed back. Smoke and dust filled the clearing and Kakarot fired a Kamehameha wave into it at the new power source in an attempt to destroy it. It was promptly reflected back at him and he barely dodged it. He fired several more rapid fire attacks, each one sent back at him.

The smoke began to clear. Energy arcs and ki field crackling, Gogeta stepped out of the cloud. He locked eyes with Kakarot, the hatred from both Goku and Vegeta combined on his face. The warrior slowly walked towards his opponent and Kakarot took an involuntary step back. "You seem frightened. You should be," Gogeta growled angrily.

Kakarot recovered and fixed him with a smirk. "I wouldn't say frightened. I am more annoyed then anything. I hate having to put forth this much effort to kill something. Such a pain."

"False bravery will do you no good," Gogeta said harshly, no trace of humor in his voice.

"Oh come now. Let us have some fun. It's not every day I get to kill someone as illustrious as the great Gogeta now is it?" Kakarot ran his fingers through his super saiyan hair. "Let's see how quickly I can destroy you now that I can go super saiyan again. Just doesn't seem fair for you, but alas..."

Gogeta moved faster the Kakarot could keep up with. He caught the saiyan's neck in his hand, crushing it as he slammed him into a boulder hard enough to reduce it to rubble. "Time for games is over. The only thing you will be receiving is death for all the pain and suffering you have caused to countless lives...even your own family's."

Kakarot's response was to spit blood into his face and smile. Gogeta flung the saiyan away but he quickly righted himself. He fired an attack which was easily deflected. He buried his fist into Kakarot's stomach. The warrior followed with a kick to the face that almost took his head off. He then kicked him into the air. Gogeta launched into the air after him and before he could recovered let loose a barrage of rapid kicks and punches that even Kakarot's healing factor couldn't keep up with. He suddenly appeared behind Kakarot before turning around and burying an elbow deep into his face before spin kicking him away. Gogeta teleported again above him and hook kicked him into the ground, inflicting massive damage his body wasn't able to heal.

Coughing blood down the front of himself, Kakarot slowly staggered to his feet as the warrior landed and walked towards him. "How does it feel? All the pain you've caused now being inflicted on you."

Kakarot rushed the warrior again. Gogeta buried a foot into his midsection again, stunning him. He flew past the damaged saiyan and turned, kneeing him twice in the back of the head and neck before back flipping away as Kakarot collapsed. Landing, he raised his hand, charging a rainbow colored sphere there. Gogeta turned and went to Kakarot, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him violently upwards.

"For Ikari and all the other lives you have destroyed," Gogeta snarled, crushing the sphere in his hand. Matching the dark saiyan's glare, Gogeta jammed the energy into his chest. Kakarot's eyes went wide with fear. Gogeta held them with his own as his body began to slowly disintegrate from the inside. Kakarot screamed one final time as the evil that had been causing destruction since time began was destroyed forever. Gogeta looked at the body that remained before him as it struggled to rise to his hands and knees.

"Thank you," a voice much more like the original Goku's said. He raised his still black eyes to look into Gogeta's face. "You aren't done yet. You may have destroyed the thing that was controlling me but I am never going to be who I once was again. That part died when..." Kakarot trailed off. "I need to be destroyed as well. I deserve no less."

Gogeta nodded and brought his hand over Kakarot's head. "You are still too dangerous to live and must pay for your crimes."

"I've got to admit it has been fun being the villain. It was great ride while it lasted and you are right. If you let me live I wouldn't give it up and we would just have to do this all over again. I do have one request." Gogeta raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Since Goku is in there and he knows how to do it, use Ikari's attack to finish me off. Seems appropriate," Kakarot grinned wryly. "Also, Vegeta, since I know you're in there too, you can now say you finally managed to kill me. Took long enough for the mighty Prince of Saiyans to take out such a low third class clown."

Gogeta managed a small grin and charged the attack. Just before it fired, Kakarot dropped his head and sneered. In a brilliant flash of purple and red energy, Kakarot's body disintegrated. When it was all over not even ash remained to mark his existence, just a massive scorch and gouge mark from the attack. Gogeta brought his hand down and sighed. Leaning his head back, he shut his eyes and with a grin a blinding light filled the clearing. It slowly faded away, leaving only the two tired saiyans in its place.

Breathing heavily, an extremely tired Vegeta looked over at an equally tired Goku. The taller saiyan flashed him with a thumbs up and gave the Prince a grin. Vegeta looked to where their enemy had previously been standing. There was nothing but a patch of scorched earth to show that Kakarot had even existed at all. The saiyan searched with his mind and could find no trace of the dark energy signature remaining, causing him to grin broadly. It was finally over and he would never be coming back. He turned towards Goku but instead of the sarcastic remark he had prepared he could only watch the warrior in confusion. Goku had moved to the blackened soil and was staring at it, his expression complicated. Vegeta almost felt bad for him. As much as the clown loved to fight and test himself, he was never pleased with taking a life. Still, it was odd that he actually looked almost sad, he didn't have much time to ponder as the three demi-saiyans ran up to the pair.

"That was so awesome Dad!" Trunks exclaimed as he and Goten jumped around the Prince excitedly.

"It's not every day you destroy an evil that has existed since time itself began," Vegeta declared smugly. "Yes, I would say we are pretty awesome."

Gohan put his hand on his father's shoulder. "You were great Father. Such a relief that it is all finally over." His expression changed from joy to concern as he looked at Goku. "F…Father? What is the matter?" Gohan asked, moving in front of him. Goku had turned his back to the group and was staring at the ground, his eyes far too large and glassy.

"Hey, Mr. Vegeta, where is Nii-chan?" Goten asked suddenly. "She said after she fixed you that she was going to be super tired so she was supposed to hide…but I don't see her. Is she sleeping?"

Vegeta looked at the young saiyan with concern and confusion. "What are you talking about? What did she do?"

"Yeah! Ikari saved you Dad!" Trunks cut in to explain. "She said she could fix you but it was going to really hurt and she needed to hide when it was all over because it would make her real tired,"

Vegeta reached out his mind again, searching for her energy signature and found nothing, "It must have dropped so low I can't detect it." He turned around, growing worried but felt instantly relieved when he spotted her. She was about 300 yards away, head and arms drooped in what looked like pure exhaustion. "Lazy girl fell asleep in the middle of a battlefield. Only your spawn Kakarot," Vegeta snickered as he started towards her.

The others started after him when Goku at last spoke. "Stop," he said quietly. The trio halted and looked at him. "He needs to see for himself."

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked. Goku just shook his head and said nothing as he watched Vegeta's retreating back.

"Could you be any more like your father Brat?" the Prince chuckled as he approached the girl. "I understand what you did was tiring but falling asleep in the middle of a battle? You didn't even get to see me destroy your old man!"

` There was more in the same vein but it died in his throat as he got closer and really saw her. It wasn't evident at a distance but as he neared, Vegeta could see something was horribly wrong. The Prince's internal temperature dropped below zero and his heart sped into overtime as he began to run towards her. Her arms, her legs and even the very ground around her looked like it was splashed with blood. His brain tried to get the rest of him to connect the dots as he dropped down in front of her on unstable legs. Her eyes were open but looking at nothing, a far paler green then they should have been. There was no response as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of her face. There was an odd smile that barely touched the corners of her mouth that blood slowly seeped from, but there was no other signs of life present…not even breathing.

"Hey…hey Ikari…brat…" Vegeta stammered, reaching out a trembling hand. The second he touched her shoulder and felt the chill of her skin, the saiyan involuntarily jerked his hand back.

The motion caused her body to fall to the side, face down in the dirt. Vegeta struggled to breathe as he stared at her unmoving form. He saw something written in the dirt by her leg, partially obscured by her tail. He gently moved it, the boneless limp of the tail chilling him even farther. There was something there written in saiyan, in what looked like her own blood if the end of her tail was any indication. 'Thank you for everything'… A steady stream of No's began to rapidly flow from Vegeta's mouth, inaudible at first then growing in volume, as he gathered the girl's lifeless body in his arms. He was completely unaware of the tears that spilled unchecked down his face. Still hoping against everything his heart knew to be true, the Prince placed his hand over her mate symbol and tried to pour his ki into it in a vain attempt to wake her up. It didn't even so much as begin to glow and reality finally slammed painfully home as he could only stare in shocked grief at her still face.

"You can't be gone. You promised…" Vegeta began to cry over and over again. He ripped the blood-stained armor off her and flung it aside so he could better cradle her body against his. Fisting his hand into her hair, the saiyan rocked his mate back and forth, still chanting 'you promised' over and over again.

That damned smile…why in all the hell was she smiling? Vegeta leaned back and stared at her face. Even with all the blood she looked so peaceful…almost alive. Even in death she looked as happy as ever. The others finally arrived but he paid them no attention. Goten reached out for his sister but the saiyan jerked her body away, starting to rock back and forth again.

"What happened to her Dad?" Goten bawled at the taller saiyan, wrapping his arms around his brother's legs. "She told us everything would be okay! Why isn't she okay?"

Gohan dropped to his knees and gathered the two howling children in his arms to comfort them. "You knew Father. You knew this the entire time. That's why you told us to wait, isn't it?" he asked in low angry tone, his own tears flowing. Goku offered no response except to stare at his daughter's body.

"You…you knew the entire time," Vegeta growled, slowly turning to glare over his shoulder at him.

"Yes, I knew. I knew what she was planning to do," Goku mumbled, letting his own tears finally fall.

The saiyan gently set down his mate before launching himself at Goku. "How could you!?" Vegeta screamed in rage, pounding his fists against the taller warrior's chest. "How could you just let your daughter die? You were supposed to protect her!"

"This was not my choice. She made the decision on her own." He answered, grabbing the Prince's wrists to try and stop him.

"You should have stopped her! Why didn't you save her?" Vegeta howled, yanking his hands free and looking like he was about to kill the warrior.

"I had no right to stop her," Goku answered quietly, moving towards Ikari's body.

Vegeta pushed him roughly away. "No right?! It was your fucking job to stop her! You just let her die!"

"Do you think I was happy about any of this? My own child stood there telling me she was sacrificing her own life and I was powerless to stop her!" Goku finally shouted back. "We have both given our lives so that others could live. Ikari gave up her life so you could live! Can you honestly stand there and tell me someone could stop you from doing the same thing for her?" The Prince glared silently at him before hanging his head, his balled fists shaking in anger.

"But what happened to her? She didn't look like this when we left her," Trunks asked. Goku could only shake his head as he watched Vegeta return to his mate's side and began to cradle her body again.

"Giving up your own life to save so many others," Gohan murmured, leaving the boys to comfort each other as he moved to console his father. "I wonder what it was like, knowing she was going to save so many people like that."

"No," Goku said quietly, causing Gohan to look at him in confusion. "She was only thinking of one life. Only one life mattered to her at that moment in time," he clarified as he watched the Prince grieve.

Vegeta gently placed his hand over Ikari's eyes, gently closing them. He used the bottom of his shirt to clean some of the blood from her face. When he had gotten her looking normal, he buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her fading scent for the final time. "I love you," he whispered, knowing she would never hear it. The saiyan barely felt the rain that began to fall. All his memories of her flooded his mind: her voice, her face, the arguments, the warmth of her body pressed to his and the sound of his name on her lips…. His grief, anger, and heartache suddenly became too much. Clutching her to himself as tightly as he could, Vegeta began to howl. The sky above him opened and lightening split the heavens. The thunder exploded over them as if nature itself was mourning along with him.

Almost two weeks later, Vegeta sat on Ikari's bed, holding the orb he had watched in what seemed like forever ago. After shuffling into the room in a zombie like state a few days ago he had not left the bed since entering. His heart and mind felt as if they had shattered into a million pieces. Never had he felt anything like this before. He couldn't sleep, he hadn't eaten or drank in the past week and all he could do was think about her. Her blood stained armor and other things were on the bed next to him and most of the time he was unable to do much but stare blankly at them. Vegeta watched all the scattered orbs around the room, reliving her life before and after she had arrived there. Often he could not make it through them and would fling them away before burying his face in his hand and crying. There were barely even tears anymore as he was fairly sure he had used them all so most of the time it was just his pained sobs filling the room.

He thought he could hear her laughter in his ears and everything became too much. The past day it was almost like she was there with him, only for him to turn around and there be nothing. The Prince charged his fist with ki and stared at it. He couldn't stand the never-ending pain and longing anymore. Vegeta pressed it up to his chest, feeling the cold burn and gritting his teeth against the pain. Gripping her necklace tightly in his other hand, the broken saiyan moved to put his hand through his chest , bringing an end to his pain and joining his mate as he should. Suddenly a hand gripped his wrist and roughly yanked it away. Vegeta opened his eyes to see who had dared to stop him and could only stare in shock.

"Do you really think this is the brightest idea? Do you know what Ikari will do to you if you off yourself after she worked so hard to bring you back?"

Mirai Vegeta smiled at him with a deadly smirk before releasing his hand and leaning cross armed on the wall facing the younger saiyan. The Prince let the energy dissipate and stared in unbelieving shock. Depression and grief had seeming broken his mind as well and now he was seeing things? But why his future self? He should have been hallucinating his dead lover…

"In case you are wondering, I am very much real. Not alive but defiantly real," the scarred saiyan snickered. He reached out with his tail and looped it around the armor strap on the bed next to Vegeta and transferred his old armor to his hands. "Damn. That brat could have been easier on my stuff. Never going to be able to wear this again I guess," Vegeta murmured, setting it on the dresser next to him.

"Why are you even here?" the Prince asked, still in shock.

Looking exactly as he had in the message Vegeta had watched so long ago, the saiyan crossed his arms. "To stop you from doing something incredibly stupid."

"My mate is dead and I am trying to join her. You know that so why are you stopping me?" Vegeta snapped at his older self.

"First, your mate? No, she is mine. Your mate, your wife needs your dumb ass to stick around." Mirai Vegeta raised his hand to cut the other's protest off. "Second, after all she went through to save your sorry self, you could just negate it just like that?"

Vegeta rose from the bed and faced the older warrior. "She gave me all her energy and it killed her, just like she said it would."

"Wow, you really don't get it do you?" he asked, dropping his forehead into his hand. "Ever stop to think why she looked as bad as she did?" Vegeta glared at him silently and the elder continued. "Ikari did more than just 'give you her energy'. She gave you her very life and took your death. Every single wound you had she had to take into herself to bring you back!" he snapped. "Every…single…one," Mirai Vegeta said, jamming his finger into Vegeta's chest to punctuate his words.

The Prince's eyes grew wide as he pulled the neck of his shirt down and stared at the jagged scar over his heart. "Didn't do too well on this one," he snickered dryly.

"Let me clue you in a bit more," the elder said, sighing with frustration. "She died before she even finished fully bringing you back. She just didn't regrow your heart after Kakarot pulverized it…she transferred hers to you. Ikari's heart beats in your chest. Even in death her body somehow kept going and brought you back because she was just too stubborn to give up and trust me on this…the pain she had to endure before she even got to the point was more then you could imagine."

"But…I heard her call to me in the dark," Vegeta said, releasing the neck of his shirt. He looked back up at his future self whose look had softened considerably. "She was laughing and happy so it never occurred to me that she was dying…" The smile on her face made sense now and he let out a snort. Vegeta clutched the shirt over his chest and felt the familiar beat there.

"See why you can't die now?" Mirai Vegeta snickered.

"Still, she died and I'm supposed to join her," Vegeta murmured.

The elder shook his head. "The fact you could activate her mark since you are me means yes, she was your mate. Ikari followed you, and I, into death as was required. Besides," Mirai Vegeta chuckled, pulling down the neck of his own shirt and showing the odd flower tattoo on his upper right pectoral, "you weren't her mate as I am. Brat never gave you this. Ikari might not always be the brightest but she knew she was destined to die, one way or another. Since you were never her mate, there is no reason for you to do anything."

Mirai Vegeta released his shirt and placed his gloved hand on his younger self's shoulder as Vegeta shook his head. "That brat really was a stubborn, impulsive, idiotic twit," he laughed.

The scarred warrior threw his head back and laughed. "I did warn you didn't I? Annoying, loud, huge cry-baby…"

"And a self-sacrificing fool just like her clown father," Vegeta finished with a smile.

"You know," a familiar voice broke in, "I knew you always had a way with words but I never you cared so much Ouji-sama."

Vegeta snapped his head towards the door as Ikari, halo and all, stepped into the room. She couldn't see Mirai Vegeta from his place on the wall as the younger closed the gap between them quickly. He crushed her in his arms as he spun her around. The girl laughed and he found himself laughing along with her and feeling like a massive weight had been lifted from his heart. Grasping the back of her neck roughly, he captured her lips with his. The warmth of the hand in his hair and the breath that fanned across his face when she broke away to breath told him this was no grief stricken hallucination…Ikari was really here. He buried his face in her hair, basking in her presence.

"You promised you would never leave," he whispered in her ear. Some tears slipped past his defenses and whether they were from grief, anger or happiness he could tell.

Ikari tightened her grip around his ribcage. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to break that promise but I couldn't lose you again." She buried her face in his shoulder and soaked his shirt with her own tears. After just holding each other for a moment, she moved back and leaned her forehead against his. "Really wish I could have seen that jerk die. Was it good and painful?" she snickered.

"We made sure it took a long time for him to die," Vegeta smirked

"IKARI!"

A voice boomed to her right and Ikari slowly turned out of Vegeta's grasp. Her eyes grew wide and she stopped breathing as she saw Mirai Vegeta standing against the wall. She leapt at him, trailing tears of pure joy along the way for the mate she hadn't seen in four years. He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length, his tail swishing angrily. Her head immediately dropped and he winked at his worried younger self. The saiyan crossed his arms and glared.

"You expect a warm welcome from me after everything you've done?" he barked at her.

Ikari winced at the tone in his voice. "I...I'm sorry sensei. I tried..." she managed to stammer.

"Let's just see what you 'tried' to do, shall we?" Mirai Vegeta began to pace back and forth in front of her while he counted on his fingers. "It took you four years to find a way to defeat your enemy. You get your ass handed to you on countless occasions. Your clown father who is weaker then you by far manages to defeat you twice. You skimp on your training all the time to go play with your ridiculous flowers or goof off in general. You managed to get your mind possessed. You reach this amazing new level of power. You defended others and fought against an advisory with no hope of winning. You discovered a...intresting way around a uniquie problem. You without hesitation sacrificed your own life to save another despite unimaginable pain, AND..."

Ikari slowly began to raise her head over the last few items he had been listing. His tone was no longer angry and he had been saying good things, not bad ones. Her confusion deepened at the almost warm smile that looked so out of place on him as she met his eyes. Vegeta pulled her against himself, Ikari stiff with surprise at first but then melting quickly into his familiar warmth as he wrapped his arms around her.

"...And you saved the lives of everyone and untold billions to come. I am so proud of you," he finished as she started to cry.

"How do I know any of this is real? I feel like I'm dreaming," Ikari sobbed into his shirt.

Vegeta held her at arm's length briefly before releasing the girl. He pulled down his shirt so his mate brand was visible. Ikari brought her hand up but hesitated. "Go ahead. I'm really here," Vegeta smirked.

Ikari put her hand over it finally and her hand began to glow with her ki. The mark began to shine a brilliant yellow. Mirai Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed deeply, unable to help smiling against the influx of her emotions for him. With eyes that weren't quite dry when they opened, he placed his hand over her mark and did the same thing. More tears coursed down her face as all his feelings also flowed through her.

"I missed you so much Vegeta!" Ikari howled, leaping onto the saiyan, wrapping her legs and tail around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Gods you have no idea how much I have missed you too," Mirai Vegeta breathed, holding her as he ran a hand through her black hair.

He moved back and stared into her impossibly green eyes and began to move closer to her. Ikari did the same, stopping with their lips just touching. She ran her free hand along his cheek and leaned her face into his hand when he did the same. Vegeta looked into those eyes he had missed so much and wondered why all the worlds he was hesitating. Part of him was scared this wasn't real and his mate would vanish and he would wake back up alone in the underworld again. Closing his eyes, the scarred saiyan gently pressed his lips to hers as she did the same. The girl didn't vanish and he deepened it, feeling her tear hit his glove as she unwound herself from him and stood on her own feet. The years apart had done nothing to diminish the love he felt for her. It still somehow managed to overwhelm him even now. Vegeta inhaled sharply when her tongue slowly slipped into his mouth and he found it extremely hard to keep a coherent thought in his mind. Ikari smiled against his mouth, listening to all the little moans and sounds he wasn't aware he was even making.

Vegeta suddenly broke the embrace and held her away from him again. Ikari stared at him, confused and worried. As if reading her thoughts, he gave her a small smile. "You didn't do anything wrong so don't worry. I've got something to say and I have been putting it off for long enough." He glanced nervously at the Prince behind him who gave him a thumbs up.

"When I first came to Earth and most of my life I walled myself off from others. I had lost my family at a young age and if I let no one close I wouldn't have to do it again. Here on Earth, as much as I fought against it, I wound up with family and friends I loved and trusted enough to let my guard down. Bulma, Trunks, even Kakarot showed me what it was like to trust again. When that was all ripped away from me and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I was broken and destroyed in ways I didn't know was possible." His fingers dug painfully into the flesh of her arms and he hung his head, shaking at the pain that was still strong as ever despite all the years. This was something he had never talked about with her in all their years together so Ikari waited silently. "I vowed to never let anyone in anymore," he resumed when he met her eyes again. "I kept you so far away. You were nothing but a tool to me because if I didn't get attached, it wouldn't hurt when you got taken away."

Vegeta inhaled and continued. "I was so concerned about the depth of my own darkness I never even stopped to consider yours, a mere child who had also lost everything. Never a kind word or comfort would I give you when you needed it most because that meant I might start to care about you. Even when the darkness threatened overtake me and I wanted to let it and end my pain...you wouldn't let me. You, who had nothing, gave me the affection I could not give you. You," he said softly, running the backs of his fingers over Ikari's cheek, "Ignored your own darkness to save me from mine."

"I was so hard and cold to you during training so it would stop you from attaching to me. All the things I said were to keep you far away, but much like your father, you only dug in deeper and tried harder." Vegeta drew her into an embrace and rubbed his cheek against her temple. "That time you almost died saving me was the turning point. As I sat through the night, watching you struggle to live and talk to yourself in delirium made me realize I had failed. Despite everything I had said and done, I cared deeply for you. A light had cleared the darkness from my life...and that light was you."

He swallowed loudly and stumbled on, nearing the end. "That time when we both lay dying, you looked over at me...and you smiled. Somehow you got your hand to mine and without a second thought for yourself and nothing left, you gave me your energy to save my life. I gathered you up in my arms and as I looked down at you, I realized that if I couldn't look into those eyes every day for the rest of my life then it wasn't a life I wanted."

The scarred saiyan held her face in his hands. "It was then I decided to take you as my mate. I had always sworn I would never bind my life to another's like that but you changed everything. I wanted to never leave your side, and if that meant following you through the depth of hell itself, so be it. I tried to show you how I felt, even if I could never say it."

"I could never tell you had thankful I was for our little infinity and I wouldn't have traded it in for anything. I am sorry I had to say good-bye to you, and it was hard, knowing I wouldn't be able to say hello again. Yet despite everything, I was still lucky to have something that made saying goodbye so hard. But now, there will never be another goodbye and I am sorry it took me so long to say this but I...I..."

Vegeta sighed and dropped his head. Why the hell was he having such a hard time telling her he loved her? He growled softly to himself in frustration. The Prince started a bit when her warm hand rested on his cheek and brought his face back up to hers. Ikari smiled softly at him and gently rubbed his face. Even now she was comforting him when it was supposed to be the other way around. He suddenly crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. His hand fisted in her hair to the point of pain and he both felt and heard her back cracking as he pressed her body into his. Vegeta finally pulled away and held her eyes with his.

"I love you Ikari," the saiyan said, putting everything he felt into his voice and hoped it was enough. "I love you, I have always loved you and to the end of time and beyond I will always love you."

Ikari placed a light kiss on the warrior's lips. "I love you too Vegeta." They quietly held each other in their arms, tails intertwining together.

"Oh for the love of Kami I am going to get sugar-sickness from this nonsense!" the younger Vegeta announced suddenly, breaking the mood. "Now that is all finally over, what will you do now?"

The pair broke apart laughing. "It is time for us to return to the Netherworld I'm afraid," the elder saiyan said.

"Do we have to? We just got here!" Ikari pouted and both the Prince's laughed.

"Afraid so. There are quite a few, old friends I would love for you to meet...including a certain saiyan who recently arrived himself," Mirai Vegeta snickered.

Ikari clapped excitedly, jumping up and down, causing both of the other saiyans to smirk. "That is awesome! I can't wait to give that jerk a good beat down," she grinned evilly. "Can you keep up with me though Vegeta? I can fly even bigger circles around you now," she taunted, repeatedly poking him in the chest.

"I haven't been just sitting on my tail these past few years. I highly doubt it is you who will be able to keep up with me!" he retorted back, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Ikari grinned, and then her expression melted into a sad frown. Sighing heavily with tears standing in her eyes, she turned to the other Prince she had grown to care so much for. "I am sorry I have to go. I wish I could stay here with you and everyone else. It was really nice to get to know the family I never had a chance to. I will miss you Ouji-sama," she said quietly, reaching out a hand towards him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Vegeta erupted suddenly, startling both of his companions. "I'm glad you're going! I won't have to deal with you endlessly crying and whining anymore. It has been the worst Hell of my life having to deal with two yapping women all the time. Good riddance," he snapped, smacking the outstretched hand away and turning his back to her. Ikari was crushed until he grinned at her over his shoulder. She grinned broadly at him and giggled. Typical Prince Vegeta. It really does kill him to be nice doesn't it, she thought to herself.

She reached out and took his hand, removed the glove and kissed the back of his hand softly. "Than xuia ru' a'a' xshung...Dwarf."

Vegeta withdrew his hand and put the glove back on before flicking her on the forehead. "Brat."

Ikari laughed loudly and hugged him tight enough to crack his back before returning to her mate's side. Holding each other in their arms, she leaned her head on his chest and looked at Vegeta for the final time. "Good-bye Ouji-sama," she said, her voice fading as the pair disappeared from view. Vegeta stared at the spot where they had been for a long time. He looked around the room at the controlled chaos that had been Ikari's life and shed one single tear. After a moment and feeling like his old self again, he sighed and turned out the light before shutting the door behind him.

_Some months later..._

Goku raced through the darkened sky. He could see the Eternal Dragon filling the sky and was investigating who had summoned him. He arrived to see Vegeta in the air in front of Shenron's face, shouting something. The tall saiyan landed at the same time the Prince did. The dragon's voice boomed above them and his eyes glowed a brilliant red. A light surrounded Vegeta and he dropped to one knee, seemingly exhausted. It dissipated quickly and the dragon disappeared in a burst of light that sent the now inert dragon balls to every corner of the earth. Goku approached the Prince as he slowly got back to his feet.

"What do you want Clown," Vegeta snapped over his shoulder before turning to face him.

"I saw the dragon and came to see what was going on. What did you wish for Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta silently regarded him before turning back around. "The life she, they, deserves."

"What?! How did you get the Dragon to agree to bring two people back? Mirai Vegeta has been dead too long for the dragon to bring back to life!" the tall saiyan exclaimed.

"I had to give something up to get that damned Shenron to agree to it," the Prince snorted.

Goku titled his head, confused. "What did you give up?"

"I can no longer go super saiyan three. I can never in my life obtain the ability to do so again," he answered, staring at the ground.

Goku almost fell to the ground in shock. "What!? After everything that happened and how hard you worked to get that power, you can just let it go?"

"Somethings are more important Kakarot." The Prince turned back around to the flabbergasted saiyan. "It doesn't matter. I don't need it to destroy you. I will train to find a level beyond that and defeat you...again," Vegeta taunted, crossing his arms and giving Goku his best smirk.

Goku threw his arm behind his head and laughed loudly. "I will train with you until we find it!"

"So what are we waiting for?" the Prince grinned, dropping down into a fighting stance.

Goku's stomach growled loudly and even Vegeta couldn't help laughing along with him. "That. Chi-Chi has a bunch of food made up. Come eat with us and then we will get training."

Shrugging his shoulders, Vegeta nodded and they basted off for Goku's house. After a few quiet moments, Goku looked over at the other saiyan. "Will we ever see them again do you think?" Goku asked the Prince. Vegeta fixed him with a 'What do you think' stare and Goku smiled broadly as they continued their journey to the Son residence.

THE END!

Dedicated to the following

Lissett Alvarez: who always helped me flesh out ideas, kept pushing me to write when I didn't want to by always asking what happens next and coming up with great ideas for story art.

Roger Stanley: for dealing with my shit while fretting over this damn story and being an awesome hubby.

Aldo Grimaldo: helping me when I was stuck on story points, coming up with one liners and being encouraging

And to all the rest of you readers who faved and read this damn thing. This was all for you guys. It means a lot that someone actually liked this. Look for more stories with these guys and possibly a new character *wink wink*. Nothing this big but THANK YOU ALL!

If you want to see story art or request a scene from this drawn head over to DeviantArt and look me up, Japanda82! Thanks once again everybody!


End file.
